The Jedi through Time and Space: The Calling of The Force and Time
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Second to The Jedi through Time and Space Universe. Jenny has regenerated and has acquired The Force and Ahsoka is the one to help her through it. With the Clone Wars soon coming to an end and The Doctor's end coming soon as well. what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Now is the start of, The Jedi through Time and Space: The Calling of The Force and Time. Quite a mouthful huh? A lot of interesting things will happen in this but I won't say but that you have to wait and see.**

 **Please take the time to check out the first part of this before you read this so you won't be confused.**

 **Fav's, reviews, follows are welcomed and so is criticism.**

 ** _Italic ' '_ is telepathic Communication**

 ** _Italic " "_ are thoughts or communication through a phone, TV etc. **

**I wished I owned any of this but I don't and all rights go to the original owners.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Jenny was in her room, working and tinkering with a Battle Droid or Commando Droid. She had gotten it from a couple of clones during The Battle of Coruscant after she disabled a couple of them before they could harm them.

And as a thank you they let her keep one in which she happily obliged without The Doctor's knowledge. She was planning on reprogramming it and make it her sparring partner, when Ahsoka wasn't around and helping with things, and also let it come along travels.

You didn't know when you needed a droid that can take of itself and help in any predicament that a lifestyle like The Doctor's can throw at.

Reprogramming it was a piece of cake but she decided to add a couple of modifications to it as well, she was glad she added another room to her room which was a small workshop a while back in which she could work on gadgets and perform 'sciency stuff' , as her dad would put it sometimes.

She needed her Sonic to scan any internal damage but it on her dresser of all places and remembered she had placed it and it's Holster there before she would take a shower. She was going to go and get it herself but an idea popped into her head.

She breathed and envisioned her Screwdriver on the dresser. She was still new to her new abilities, considering she only had them now for about a couple of days. But she had some help with a couple of Jedi Masters, even though it was short lessons but she hoped she could do it.

But, self doubt plagued her a little, and it reminded her of when she had first started traveling with her dad and how he had helped her through it. She didn't know what her Midi-Chlorian count was when she first found out but at the Temple she found out she was somewhat close to Master Windu's level.

She was sorta happy she wasn't close to Anakin's level because worst case scenario, she could be the supposed Chosen One who would bring balance to The Force and not Anakin and she was not ready .

She waited a minute but a sharp pain came to her head and she yelped in pain. Jenny rubbed the back of her head and looked around and found her Holster, Screwdriver inside, on the floor. She was glad the Holster the leather and not something harder.

Jenny cursed under her breath, grabbed it and started scanning the Droid.

"Y'know, I could sense your frustration from a mile away. Having trouble?" A voice said.

"It's nothing Ahsoka, just a minor setback." Jenny said without looking.

"Lying won't help either Jen, what's the issue?"

Ahsoka sat in the chair next to Jenny and watched her scan the droid. Jenny didn't say anything but continued scanning until she was done.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. So, what's up?" Jenny asked.

"Came here to talk, about your new abilities." Ahsoka said.

Jenny at a neutral look and said," What's there to talk about? I'll get the hang of it, I'm a fast learner."

"Jen, you're not going to. What you need is training and learn the power of the Force. What you did against the Daleks was luck. You also happened to use an ability that is used by the Sith and rarely used by the Jedi. I know you have some of your dad's infinite ego and pride but you need help." Ahsoka said a little too sternly.

"Then who's going to train me then? I'm not going to the Jedi Temple and do it there." Jenny countered.

"Well… it's something I think is unorthodox, The Doctor wants me to train you. I was still a Padawan when I left the Order but I have a good idea on how to do this and I've learned a lot when I was in the Order so I am able to help you. What do you say?"

Jenny looked at Ahsoka, shocked and said," Wait, really?"

Ahsoka had an amused look and said," Yes, really, we have been Sparring and have Lightsaber practice so why not continue on? What do you say?"

"Yes, Master Tano." Jenny said jokingly.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said," You don't have to call me that, nor you don't have to have a Padawan Braid, but, you will have to have a Lightsaber."

"I still have the one I got from the Temple, it's perfect for me and I've made some modifications to it." Jenny said nonchalantly

"I'm sorta afraid to ask. On another note, what are you going to do with that Commando Droid? You know how I feel around them or any other droid that came from the Seppies."

"Don't worry Soka, I'm reprogramming him and adding some new features. Also, do you want me to upgrade your Sabers? I'm sure I can add some Magnetic clamps to hold them so you won't lose them." She suggested.

Ahsoka thought about it for a second and said," Sure, I would appreciate that, let me know when you want to do that and we will start training when you are ready. Ok?"

"Sure thing." Jenny said.

Ahsoka nodded and left the room, while she was in Jenny's room, she felt uneasiness, fear and doubt centered around Jenny. She could relate to the uneasiness and doubt but the fear she was weary of.

Fear was one thing that led to the Dark Side and she knew Jenny had fear of her new found abilities because she didn't understand them well enough nor could control them well enough without someone helping her. Another, Ahsoka had to guess, was her Regeneration. The Doctor had told her how that was her first time doing it when that happened and she had been scared of not Regenerating and dying.

Ahsoka had not that much knowledge on the latter so The Doctor had to help Jenny in that particular subject with that and knew he probably had or will do that when she was ready.

But on the bright side she didn't sense any darkness around Jenny or pulling towards her and she was grateful but, the Dark Side was tricky and could appear at anytime.

Ahsoka sighed heavily in her new found predicament and now understood how her old Master and all the other Jedi who had taken the legacy of training a Padawan.

She could only hope she could pull this off.

* * *

 **That's the end and tell me how I did.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter and this were introductory chapters to this and after this, we'll go to more excited things. I want to thank everyone for following and favoriting all my stories but I seem to have a dry spell of reviews. I need some feedback about how I am doing and if there are any errors. I hope I'm not sounding needy, but I do thank the ones who have been giving me feedback.**

 **Also, I just started and ended my first week of college and it's pretty laxed so far. But I assume it will get harder the coming the weeks so I won't be able to update that much. Just a heads up.**

 **But on another note video game season is around the corner and a couple of them look awesome, especially Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and Battlefield 1, I like both franchises and I don't care about which was is better.**

 **Now, I don't own anything, especially COD and Battlefield.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Alright Jen, take the Sukhasana Position; keep your hands on the sides of your kneecaps. We will practice moving meditation." Ahsoka said and got into position.

Jenny nodded, sat next to her and did the same.

The both of them were in a meditation room that the TARDIS made for Ahsoka so she could meditate, when she had first started to travel with Jenny and The Doctor. Before that she would use her room or her Apartment when she returned to Coruscant.

But now, she was planning on quitting her job at Dex's Diner, sell her Apartment and live on Earth with Clara. She had found Earth interesting wanted to get to know more about it, without The Doctor's help, for that would always end badly sometimes.

That's how Clara had put it with The Doctor crying out indignity while Jenny tried to defend her dad, saying his way was different than others. But had to agree with Clara, when her dad had left the room.

The cover story for when Ahsoka was ready that she was Foreign Exchange Student from the United States, who Clara took in during her supposed stay.

Clara had actually quit her job as a Nanny and decided to become a teacher because she found she was great with kids but she had to get the credentials first before she was able to teach.

She was actually hoping to go to school there and learn more about Earth and she was happy that she learned more about Earth customs and other things that wouldn't make her stick out like a sore thumb.

The Doctor had volunteered to help but Clara had talked her out of it before she could answer because, with The Doctor, anything could happen. And she had seen that happen a lot.

But now a couple of days after Jenny had accepted Ahsoka's offer, they had worked in their free time training, and becoming closer by creating a Master, Padawan bond. They never called each other that unless in a joking manner.

While for meditating, Jenny couldn't stay in one spot for a number of minutes, Jenny had said that was probably left over from her old personality in her 1st body, which added to Ahsoka's confusion to the Regeneration Process but had to live with it. But The Doctor could sit and mediate, which was a shock to Ahsoka, given how his personality was.

"Good, now, instead of using The Doctor's Football we'll try lifting up T.J. T.J are you ready?"

"Yes Ahsoka." T.J said.

T.J or T2-J023 was the Commando Droid that Jenny had fixed up and had made some modifications to it. She had placed magnetic clamps to its feet so it would be sturdier and to traverse terrain without falling, reinforced its neck and head with some Dalekanium that was left over from a broken Dalek back on Coruscant.

The Doctor had actually approved of him, mainly because somehow T.J had found The Doctor's dancing interesting and took after him and Jenny wanted nothing more than to wipe his memory but that would cause issues if done incorrectly.

Jenny closed her eyes and felt the calming and ever friendly serenity of The Force wrapping around her like a blanket. In her mind she pictured T.J standing around in the room and she focused on his presence and lifting him up.

A minute later she opened her eyes and saw T.J floating a little and she used her hand to move him but she barely moved her hand when she saw him flying into the wall with thump.

The TARDIS sent an annoyed hum to Jenny and she mentally apologized to her. Jenny blushed, looked at Ahsoka, who had a raised marking and said.

"Sorry Ahsoka, sorta got carried away."

Ahsoka gave her a stern look and said," Seems like it yes, but, you probably got excited and that made you slam T.J into the wall. T2, are you alright?"

Said droid got up and said," Yes Ahsoka, none of my hardware was damaged when I impacted into the wall. Master, next time, go easy." He said the last part to Jenny.

Ahsoka giggled while Jenny groaned a little, T.J had a habit of calling Jenny, Master and he wasn't wrong on the name, she didn't prefer being called that.

"Good to hear T.J, now, can you go to the Console and see if dad needs anything."

"Yes Master Jenny." He said and left the room.

"Well Jen, this was an improvement from when you first done it huh?"

"Yeah, sure is." Jenny said.

(Flashback)

 _Jenny was having a hard time controlling the objects Ahsoka had provided, every time she tried to lift something up she either got it in the air for a second or it shot up and hit Ahsoka in the forehead. The person who was getting hit was happy she decided to use a Soccer Ball and a couple of Hacky Sacks that were leant by The Doctor or else she would have gotten more injured if they used something else._

 _She caught a couple with the Force but a couple would always slip by her and hit her in the head._

 _"_ _Ok, what did I say?" Ahsoka asked, slightly irritated._

 _"_ _Clear your head, focus and relax. That's what I did." Jenny argued._

 _"_ _No, you were clearly distracted; I can sense nervousness in you. What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked._

 _"_ _It's nothing, let's try again."_

 _Jenny was about to lift up the Soccer ball but Ahsoka lifted up and let it come to her hands. She did a couple of tricks with it and then tossed it at Jenny, it dodged it._

 _"_ _You were supposed to catch it mid-air. Just tell me what's bothering you, I can tell you're nervous and hesitant."_

 _Jenny sighed, sat down on the floor and said," Of course I am, I have powers that are somewhat Godlike, one flick of the wrist and something happens, either on a small scale or a big scale. Of course I'm afraid, I do want to master and control it, it's just odd."_

 _Ahsoka nodded in understanding and sat next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said," Y'know, everyone has their ups and downs, and no one is good at anything unless they practice, Master Yoda didn't get where he was without practicing."_

 _"_ _Ahsoka, you do you know he's almost 900 years old right?"_

 _"_ _That's beside the point. Do or do not, there is no try. You can't try, you have to do it. Trying is almost giving up, so let's try this again, shall we?"_

 _Jenny nodded with renewed confidence and said," Your right, I have my ups and downs and so does everyone else, including dad."_

 _Ahsoka smiled and said," That's the spirit, c'mon Padawan, we have to finish today's lesson."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Jen, now's the not the time for going down memory lane. Let's try the Soccer ball again. But this time catch it mid-air and keep it up there as long as you can." Ahsoka said in teacher mode.

"Ok, also, make sure to catch the ball instead of it hitting your head. That's bad teaching." Jenny said with a smirk while Ahsoka scowled at her.

Ahsoka mumbled something and then proceeded to toss the ball to Jenny and she caught it mid-air, the ball started to shake but Jenny breathed and had a confident look.

Ahsoka looked on as Jenny held the ball in place and prepared herself for the incoming ball. That didn't happen and she looked on in satisfaction and nodded approvingly as Jenny held the ball mid-air. Jenny had a look of astonishment and glee as she did it and it reminded Ahsoka when she used to help train Younglings back when she was at the Temple and how they all looked excited and overjoyed when they did something with their Force abilities.

Jenny's Force abilities were strong and she had potential, she thought about asking either Anakin, Obi-Wan or maybe Master Yoda to help in some things the next time she was on Coruscant.

She thought back to when she had first went on her own and how she chose her how path, even though some it was helped by Padme, who she considered like an older sister. How she lived her own life outside the Order and then a couple of months later she had been pulled into a complete strangers life and now was having the best time traveling through all of time and space.

And then becoming a teacher for someone with their own Force ability.

She could only wonder what would happen next.

The door to the room opened abruptly with The Doctor and T.J coming in. Which startled the both of them.

"I see progress is being made, well done Jen!" The Doctor said with a broad smile.

"Doctor, I suggest you duck." T.J said and ducked.

"Why, would I-"

The Doctor didn't get the chance to finish because the Soccer ball smacked him in the face and fell to the floor with a thud. The ball was in the air and T.J caught it when it came down.

T.J looked at Ahsoka and Jenny, who had stunned and shocked faces, and said," Master Jenny, Ahsoka, I warned him to duck." He said in his monotone voice.

Jenny and Ahsoka looked at each other and then laughed until they were on the floor, all the while The Doctor was on the floor moaning in pain and T.J tilted his head, which some would read as confusion.

* * *

 **I thought it would be cool to have a reprogrammed Battle Droid join The TARDIS Crew and I remembered that during the Citadel Arc in Star Wars the Clone Wars that they had 3 reprogrammed ones to help with the rescue, even though they were destroyed in the end by a Crab Droid, their sacrifice will be remembered and it was cool that R2 was their leader and that it sucked that Echo nearly died.**

 **About Echo, he survived and was brought back in an arc called, The Bad Batch, which could only be found on the Star Wars website.**

 **But the reason I used a Commando droid was because a regular one would be too dimwitted and a Super Battle Droid would be too cumbersome and would draw attention. While a Commando Droid would be stealthier, small and help The Doctor and company with things.**


	3. Closure

**Wow, this was a tough one to do and this is centered around Anakin and Padme and is also emotional. So, college is good and I have my first quiz, which is for history class, is in a couple of days and I'm quite good with history so I'll do good in that and a paper due tomorrow or today. Yipee.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed for this story and my other's.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Wait, so Padme is pregnant?" Ahsoka asked surprised.

"Yep snips, she's 4 months in, we don't know the gender, we want it to be a surprise." Anakin said with grin.

Ahsoka was walking down the Jedi Temple steps with Anakin. She was planning on visiting Padme but wanted to see her former Master first. When she had arrived she found him already heading to his and Padme's home at 500 Republica and decided to go with him.

"Well, congratulations on that, when did you find out?"

"Right after the Battle of Coruscant when everything was in order. She told me at the Senate Building. She was afraid I wouldn't take it well but I did." Anakin said.

"Just what the galaxy needs, more Skywalker's running around. You know that once your child or children are born they'll be strong in the Force and I could only imagine what Obi-Wan's reaction was like." Ahsoka said with a grin

Anakin rolled his eyes playfully and said," Very funny, Obi-Wan took it well, even though I knew he probably had a headache later. But I am letting them or it join the order, hopefully under my teaching or Obi-Wan's."

"Sounds like a plan, maybe I can be him/her's Aunt Ahsoka?"

"That could work, so, how have been your travels with The Doctor?"

"Great, seeing the new cultures and walks of life are amazing. It just shows how big the Universe is."

"Right, so, does he have any open slots?"

"For what?"

"Well, I'm not assigned to any missions right now and considering you once said that his ship could travel through time and space. Can I come along for a couple of trips?"

Ahsoka stopped and looked at her former Master in shock and said," Wait, you want to come? I thought you said you didn't trust him well enough?"

"Snips, you've been traveling with him and his companions for about 3 months and he helped us at our darkest hour when Coruscant was attacked. He's earned my trust."

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief and said," That's good and I know The Doctor and Jenny would be happy to let you come. I'm pretty sure yours and their love of machinery would make you guys quick friends."

"What about the other one named Clara?"

"She'll be glad as well, she does actually have a little crush on you though."

"Flattered, so where did The Doctor park the… what was it called?"

"The TARDIS. He actually parked it in an alley nearby.

Ahsoka led Anakin to the a nearby alleyway and the TARDIS was situated against a wall, the Police Call Box sign was glowing above the doors. She thought it was sort of a welcoming to Anakin and she brought out her key and unlocked the doors and opened them.

When they got inside she noticed no one was in the Console room and had to guess they either were somewhere in the TARDIS or out exploring Coruscant. She internally groaned on what trouble The Doctor could cause.

"Where is everyone?" Anakin asked.

"Don't know, Doctor, Jenny, Clara, T.J! Are you guys here?!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Coming Ahsoka." A familiar monotone voice said.

T.J came from the hallway and Ahsoka felt some emotions swirl from Anakin and she held his shoulder before he could do anything and she could see his hand near his Lightsaber.

"Relax Skyguy, he's friendly. Jenny reprogrammed him herself and made some modifications."

"T2-J023 or T.J at your service sir." He said and walked over to Anakin and held out a metallic hand.

Anakin was taken by surprise, shook his hand and said," Yeah likewise."

"I can see discomfort and alertness from your facial readings. I am aware of what I am and what I used to do. I apologize and wish to have your trust." T.J said.

"Well, as long as you're not trying to kill me, we're good then." Anakin said with a smirk.

"Good, Ahsoka, Master Jenny and The Doctor are in the TARDIS, Master Jenny is working on Lightsaber training while The Doctor is eating in the kitchen and Miss Oswald is reading in the library. I was assigned by The Doctor to check for intruders incase the door was unlocked."

"Well I locked it as soon as I got out. Thanks and tell The Doctor I have someone who wants to talk to him."

"No need Tano I heard." The Doctor said as he strode in and he was licking his hands.

"Oh, T.J can you get Jenny and Clara then?"

"Yes Ahsoka." T.J said and left to get them.

"So what's the 411?"

Anakin's face clouded with confusion and said," 411?"

"It's an Earth term. Well Doctor, Anakin wants to go on a trip, is that ok?"

"Of course! More the merrier, welcome aboard Skyboy!" The Doctor said and shook Anakin's hand.

Anakin looked somewhat annoyed but had enough self-control not to do anything rash and said," Right, so, you have an destinations in mind?"

The Doctor tapped his chin and said," A couple, but I assume you might want to visit your home planet, unless Corusant is?"

Ahsoka had a feeling of dread and felt through The Force that Anakin had sorrow and anger when Tatooine was mentioned. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he tensed a little.

The Doctor seemed to pick up on that and said," I'm sorry, is something wrong?"

"Anakin doesn't like to talk about where he came from, a lot had happened that he wished not to talk about."

The Doctor nodded and said," Understood, T.J, get Jenny and Clara and tell them we'll leaving and arriving on a planet soon."

The Doctor looked at Anakin and said," Now there are a few rules. 1. Don't wander off. 2. The Doctor lies. 3. Never run when you are scared. 4. Never ignore a coincidence. Unless you're busy, then always ignore a coincidence. 5. Never knowingly be serious. 6. Time is not the boss of you. Follow them."

Anakin smirked and said," I'll try to follow them."

"I'm guessing your rule breaker then?"

"You have no idea." Ahsoka muttered knowingly.

"Hey!"

"Good, rules are rubbish; I don't follow them either unless needed. So, have any places in mind or I can choose myself. Or maybe we can get Padme with us and travel to a nice vacation planet. But, I don't do domestics."

"Dad, you do know you and I traveled with our in-laws right?" Jenny said as she and Clara came into the room.

"Yes but it's complicated." The Doctor said.

"We're not bringing Padme." Anakin gruffly said.

"How come? Oh I get it, Senator things, I got it, busy then."

"No she's pregnant."

"She is? Well congratulations!" Jenny said, even though she was aware of what was going to happen.

"Yeah, do you two know if it's going to be a boy or girl?" Clara asked with a smile.

Anakin shrugged and said," We want it to be a surprise."

"Good, surprises are good, c'mon, let's go to 500 Republica to visit Padme first. I know what you said, but I'm pretty sure my daughter and my companions want to see her so let's get a shift on." The Doctor said and typed in the name and pulled the lever.

* * *

Padme was sitting on her couch in the living room of her apartment, reading some Senate Bills from her Data Pad. She laid a hand on her belly and smiled a little when she felt a kick. She couldn't believe she was going to be a mother in a couple of months. She remembered she first told Anakin and saw the pure joy on his face and then she told Obi-Wan and he congratulated them and he hoped to be a great Uncle to them. Also she did laugh when Anakin joked that he hoped his kid could be just like him and that put Obi-Wan in a sour mood and mumbled about 'crazy Skywalker's'.

The quietness of her apartment was soon filled with a sort of grinding, wheezing sound that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Mistress Padme, are you alright, there is a terrible noise coming from somewhere." 3PO said, as he walked from the kitchen.

"I'm fine 3PO, stay where you are." Padme said, as she opened a drawer and pulled out a blaster and pressed a button.

An object of sorts soon started to appear and reappear out of nowhere in the corner of the room and it soon stood their fully materialized a second later. For some odd reason it looked familiar to her but she couldn't place it.

But she heard the door open to see Captain Typho and a couple of Naboo guards come in.

"M'lady, what's the problem, are you ok? Are you going into labor?" He asked.

"I'm fine Captain, but we seem to have an intruder of sorts." She said.

"Get behind the couch Senator, we'll handle this." He said and signaled his men to aim.

"I can take care of myself Captain."

"I must in-"

The door opened and a man came out and said," Here we are everyone! 500-"

"Freeze, don't move!" Captain Typho ordered.

The man sighed heavily, held up his hands and said," Really more guns? Just once I would like to leave the TARDIS without someone pointing a weapon at me."

"You should've let Ahsoka or myself go out first Doctor." A familiar voice said.

Padme blinked in surprise at the voice and said," Anakin, are you in there?"

Anakin, Ahsoka and a couple of other people walked out of the TARDIS, and she wasn't sure how all of them could fit in such a tiny space. The people who were holding blasters were soon lowered when Padme gave them a look. Anakin then bumped his shoulder on The Doctor's. Which earned him a look from Padme and Ahsoka.

"What?"

"What in the world is going on? And what is that?" Padme asked and pointed at the TARDIS.

Before Anakin or The Doctor could respond, Ahsoka beat them to it and said, "Well Padme, remember when I told you about my traveling?"

"Oh yes, you said you were traveling with a man named The Doctor, who I assume is this gentleman right here?"

"Pretty much."

Padme looked at The Doctor and inspected him. He was the same height as Anakin, had floppy hair, a big chin, dress shoes, formal jeans, some casual attire, a coat and a Bowtie, which she considered odd on some. He looked how Ahsoka described him, she also had the feeling she knew him before today but didn't know why.

"Well Doctor, it's an honor to finally meet you, Ahsoka has said a lot about you. Padme Amidalia Skywalker." Padme said and held out her hand.

It still felt odd was when she said Skywalker, she guessed it just felt odd saying her married name now, considering her marriage to Anakin had been secret for 3 years. But now the Jedi Order had started to change their views on attachments and other things, so she had to get used to it.

The Doctor smiled and then shook her hand and said," The Doctor at your service. Little Soka has talked a lot about you. And you are stunning."

Padme blushed a little but could see Anakin getting agitated a little and he then coughed loudly, which got the attention of The Doctor.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, now if you don't mind me asking, why are you all here?"

Ahsoka smirked and said," Well, you do have some explaining to do about that." She finished and causally pointed at her stomach.

Padme looked and blushed a little and said," Right, I'm so sorry Ahsoka, that I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"Its fine, I should be me who should be apologizing, 4 months in and I didn't know."

"Let's continue this inside the TARDIS shall we? I'm sure Ahsoka would like to show you inside." The Doctor said.

Captain Typho gave a scrutinizing glare at The Doctor and then looked at Padme and said, "M'lady, we don't know the intentions of this man, what if-"

"Don't worry Captain, I'll be fine, we have Master Skywalker and Miss Tano here with us and The Doctor here helped us when the Planet was attacked, I can see he can be trusted." Padme rationalized.

Typho conceded and said," Alright, we'll be back at our stations if you need us." He said and he and his men left.

"Now then, how on Naboo did you all fit in there?" Padme asked.

Everyone who knew gave her smirk and The Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened. Padme's eyes widened as she closer and looked inside the vastness of the TARDIS and felt a pair of comforting hands on her shoulders and knew it was Anakin.

Padme then walked outside and checked around and then went back inside.

Anakin looked on in amusement as his wife looked totally awestruck and not professional for once but also had some worry too because he didn't know what would happen.

"Well, got anything to say?" Jenny asked.

"This is quite extraordinary. Although, you should've sprung for something more brighter." Padme said.

The Doctor's face fell and he grumbled something while everyone else chuckled.

"Senator, he gets in a mood when he doesn't get the right response." Jenny said with a smirk.

"Thank you Jen, now, where do you all want to go?" The Doctor said as he leaned on the console.

"Doctor, I told you Padme can't come, she's pregnant." Anakin said.

Padme crossed her arms and said," Anakin, I'm pregnant, not immobile or helpless, I can take care of myself."

"I'm just looking out for you and the baby." Anakin countered.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, I've taken a pregnant woman traveling before. _Let's hope it's nothing like River._ " The Doctor whispered to Jenny and she nodded.

"What? Why did you do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not important, long story short, I ended up getting married and traveling with my in-laws and who lot of Universe stuff happened." The Doctor said.

Padme thought for a second and then said," Doctor, may I talk to you and your daughter in private please?"

The Doctor and Jenny looked surprised with Jenny saying," Sure thing, meet us in our office."

Clara and Ahsoka looked at each other in confusion with Clara saying," You two have an office?"

"Yes Clara I do, mostly used it during my 4th Regeneration. Oh, wonder if there any Jelly Babies in there!" He said with glee and started walking off.

"Follow us Senator." Jenny said and the both of them walked after The Doctor.

They walked down the hall to see The Doctor unlocking a door and opening and holding it out for them.

"After you." The Doctor said with his arms to the door.

"Thank you Doctor." Padme said and walked in with Jenny and The Doctor after her.

The room was a private study with a wooden desk, robotic parts around, some bookshelves filled with stuff and a bag of Jelly Babies.

"I see T.J hasn't tidied up in here, Jenny can you get him?"

"Dad, he isn't a cleaning droid." Jenny said and closed the door.

"Who's T.J?" Padme asked and sat in a chair.

"Reprogrammed Commando Droid that Jenny fixed up but never mind that, what is it you want to talk about?" The Doctor asked and leaned on the desk.

Padme pursed her lips and said," Well, of course, Ani and I have been thrilled about having our child but. He's been moody lately and I've finally got him to talk. He misses his mother."

The Doctor nodded with understanding and said," Oh I get it, you want us to visit his mother and let her see how you guys are faring, sounds fun."

"Dad, Anakin's mum is dead." Jenny said sadly.

Padme looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said," How did you know that?"

"Ask Ahsoka. But what happened?" The Doctor asked.

"3 years ago, when Anakin was my bodyguard and he was still a Padawan, he had nightmares of his mother, Shmi Skywalker, dying. When he and I finally went to Tatooine we found out from his Stepfather that she was kidnapped by Tusken Raiders, who held her captive and tortured her. Anakin went to find her and he did but she died in his arms. Out of sadness and anger he killed all of them and he took her body back and buried her back at his Stepfather's home." Padme said and wiped away a tear.

The Doctor gave her a solemn look and said," I'm very sorry, I'm truly am. But, we can't change what happened, it's a fixed point and changing it will be disastrous."

Padme shook her head, took a breath and said," I understand but that's not what I am asking. I'm asking if you could take us when Anakin was 9 on Tatooine, right around when he was taken with Master Qui-Gon to the Jedi Temple. It would bring him peace if he could say goodbye to her properly. It's all I ask, please."

 _'_ _What do you think dad, you think we should do this?'_ Jenny asked.

 _'_ _It's risky but, we should.'_ The Doctor said and nodded.

"Padme, we will be honored." Jenny said with a slight smile.

Padme smiled and said," Thank you both very much, how can I repay you?"

The Doctor waved her off and said," No need, you're a friend. Now, so we're going 13 years into the past on the planet Tatooine. Anything else?"

"Yes it was the afternoon on a Tuesday in the small town of Mos Espa."

"Good, all of that information will help, let's go… are we going to tell him?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright. Surprises are good."

* * *

It was a normal afternoon on Tatooine with its twin suns blazing, beings of different species walking about while no one seemed to notice or bother seeing a blue box materializing out of thin air in a nearby alley way near the Skywalker home. Jenny checked the coordinates and nodded that they were in the right place.

"Alright everyone, here we are, the vacation planet of Beachhead and yes, that's the real name. Skywalker, would you like to go first?" The Doctor said.

Anakin shrugged and said," Sure, why not."

Anakin opened the doors and was met with a blasting, familiar heat and he looked around to see he was in an Alleyway with sand below his feet and the familiar dryness of his old home planet. His anger rose for a second but he soon took a couple of breaths and marched in and tried to be as calm as possible.

"Doctor! I thought I told you not to bring me here!" Anakin said through gritted teeth.

Padme knew what was going through his mind so she got between him and The Doctor and he stopped.

"Anakin, I asked him to take us here."

Anakin looked at her in shock and said," Why? You know why I don't go here anymore."

Jenny chose the time to butt in and said," If I may Master Jedi. We brought you at a particular date, the day you left Tatooine."

Anakin's eyes widened in shock and was about to say something but Jenny continued.

"You've experienced grief and guilt about not being with her and you the last time you were with her was when she died. But now you can bury all of that when you see her here, one last time. You can't tell her too much, like her own death because Time won't allow it. Go out there and see her." Jenny said.

"Very good wording Jen, proud of you." Ahsoka said impressed.

"Learned from the best, Master." Jenny said and did a fake bow.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. You can just look from a distance and see her and not talk to her." The Doctor said.

Anakin was still rattled by what was going on. He missed his mother so bad and wished she was still alive and he knew he couldn't save her but to see her one last time would be a good thing instead of seeing her die in his arms.

Anakin looked up and said," Alright, I'm going out there, I think by now I'm saying my final goodbye to her before I left." He said and went out.

"I'm going out with him." Padme said and went after him.

"Should we do something?" Ahsoka asked.

"If you want to go out and see then we have to do it at a distance. This place is scummy and there are slavers around here." Jenny said.

Anakin walked out of the Alleyway, he hid his Force Signature so Qui-Gon wouldn't notice him and turned to see he was on his old street or however it was called. He looked around and his eyes widened, he saw his mother, watching his younger self go off with Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and Padme. He made sure to hide so they wouldn't see him.

He looked again and saw they were out of eyesight and started walking to his mother, he felt like running to her and hug her tightly but he didn't want to scare her and accidently cause his younger self and the others to come and see him because that would spell trouble.

He felt a tapping on his shoulder and spun around to find Padme behind him with everyone else.

"What?"

"Go Ani, The Doctor and Jenny said we have a limited time." Padme said.

Anakin nodded and started walking to her and felt a lump in his throat but kept his composure.

He heard a couple of sniffs from her and he felt guilty for leaving her back then… or now, Ahsoka was right, Time Travel was confusing. But in the long run, he did become a Jedi and was well known.

He was near her and was in talking distance and said," Is something the matter miss?"

His mother didn't turn around but said," It's nothing, just seeing my son off, he was recently freed and now will be trained as a Jedi."

His heart clenched a little from hearing her voice after so long but kept his composure and said, "Oh, that's good for him, I saw earlier and I did recognize him as Anakin Skywalker, the kid who won the Pod Race."

She finally turned around and Anakin looked at her and tried to remember what she looked like, not when she was beaten and tortured. But her eyes narrowed slightly with her looking at him as if she recognized him and he was hoping that she didn't.

"Yes, nearly scare me half to death but he won, I'm guessing you betted on it or a fan?"

"No, I just watch it for the enjoyment and high speed thrill. I was once a Pod Racer but I quit after losing my hand and getting a scar on the side of my face." Anakin lied.

Shmi crossed her arms and gave him a look that reminded him of when she used to scold him.

"Is that all or do you have anything more to explain, Ani?" She said.

Anakin hoped his shock didn't show and he couldn't have sworn he heard a gasp from the Alley-way everyone else was at and he fiend confusion.

"I'm sorry? My name is… Luke… Lars." Anakin said, trying to cover up and he also felt the wave of annoyance coming from the Alley.

Shmi put a hand on his shoulder, gave him a kind look that he remembered she used to give him and said," You think I won't recognize my own son? Although I'm glad to see you but also confused on how you are here, because I just said goodbye to you moments ago and the fact you aged from 9 to what I'm assuming to be early 20's since then. You have a lot explaining to Mr."

Before Anakin could remotely respond to what just happened, someone cleared their voice and he turned around to see The Doctor.

"I can help explain, Miss Skywalker. We should continue this inside." The Doctor said.

Shmi allowed everyone to come inside but her eyes widened and sent a questioning look to Anakin when she saw Padme and her Pregnant form. Also he was glad she wasn't wearing one of her elegant Senator robes but clothes that almost matched the ones when she was on the Malevolence and he also knew he had a lot more explaining to do due to that.

When they got inside Anakin felt like it was just yesterday he was in his old home or just a few minutes ago… depending on how you see it.

They got settled in the kitchen and Anakin sat next to his mother while Padme sat next to him and everyone else either sat or stood up.

"So, to start things off, my name is The Doctor and this is my daughter Jenny, we're Time Travelers. And as you can see, we've brought the future version of your son by the request of his wife, who's sitting next to you." The Doctor said.

Shmi nodded in understanding then smiled, looked at Anakin and said," I did notice you seemed to have a crush on her when you talked and showed your inventions to her."

Anakin and Padme blushed a little bit with Anakin saying," Yeah, I did, a decade later we met again and we married."

"Was I there?" Shmi asked.

Anakin felt a pang in his heart and said," No, our marriage was a secret, The Jedi Code forbade attachments until recently."

"Oh, then I see that I have a grandchild or grandchildren on the way? How far are you along?"

Padme placed a hand on her belly, smiled a little bit and said," 4 months in, we don't know the gender because we want to be surprised. If it's a boy, we'll name him Luke and if it's a girl, Leia."

"Congratulations then, I must have been thrilled when I heard the news then?"

Padme didn't say anything for a second and then said," Yes… you were."

Anakin could see the gears in his mother's head turning and she then said," If any of you don't mind, my I talk to these two in private?"

"No it's fine Mrs. Skywalker. We'll meet you two back at the TARDIS." Jenny said and she left the house with everyone else.

There was silence for a few moments and both Padme and Anakin were waiting for Shmi to speak.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" She said.

"No mom, you aren't, you live on Coruscant with us." Anakin lied.

Shmi gave him a stern look and said," Anakin Skywalker, I know when you are lying."

Anakin had a look of defeat that soon turned to guilt and sorrow and said," Yes, you are, you died in my arms, I couldn't save you."

Padme put a comforting hand as Anakin let out a small sob. She knew he was remembering what had happened on that day.

Shmi proceeded to hug Anakin and he soon let the tears flow and both women he cared for hugged him. They stayed that way and the only sound was Anakin's crying, that soon started to die down.

"I-I've been missing you lately, and knowing that you wouldn't get the chance to meet your grandchild. When you died, I-I did something horrendous that you would frown upon and think I was a monster."

"You're not a monster Anakin, you made a mistake, out of anger and sorrow. You can't change what happened but you can make your future the way you want it to be. You're going to be a father and help bring your child into the Galaxy. I am proud of you, proud to be your mother. I know that when I die, you'll blame yourself and I will never blame you for not coming sooner, but it's a part of life and you're going to have to accept it."

Anakin nodded and let the words sink in and he as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

"Thank you, I kept blaming myself all of this time and I guess I needed to hear that I wasn't my fault from you." Anakin said.

"Good. Is there anything else that has happened in your time that you are allowed to say?" Shmi asked.

"Nothing we can think of but it was great to see you once again Shmi, even though it wasn't in the conventional sense." Padme said and hugged her.

"Same here and keep my Ani safe. Also make sure to tell your child or kids about their grandmother." Shmi said.

Padme smiled and said, "I will, and I promise we'll tell him/her about their grandmother. But it's Anakin who keeps me safe sometimes."

"Try almost on a regular basis, you do have a knack for getting into trouble." Anakin said with a smirk and got a glare from his wife.

Anakin then hugged his mom and wished he could stay but he couldn't, which made his heart clench and he remembered the last time he saw her was when she was tortured and clinging to life, just to see him one more time. But now he could remember her how she was before that happened and he felt sorry for his... other self when he would return when he started to have the nightmares of her dying but knew he would see her again with help from a Time Traveling alien.

They stopped hugging with his mom putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and said," I will see you again I hope. You've made me so proud to be your mother. I love you."

Anakin sniffed a little and said," I love you too mom."

After that him and Padme were walking back to the TARDIS, holding hands.

"Padme, Angel, thank you, for doing this for me." He said and kissed her head.

"My pleasure, I felt like you needed to see her and considering Ahsoka happens to travel with Time and Space Traveling humanoid I thought it was a good idea. You needed closure." She said in a soft tone.

"At least now I fully trust The Doctor now, but still sense a lot of pain in him and he hides it well. But there is a whole lot of good in him too. His daughter's signature is bright with a little bit of pain but overall their genuinely good people."

"That's good to hear, but let's move this along, I forgot how hot this planet is and I'm afraid of fainting of exhaustion and end up giving birth."

Anakin chuckled a little and they soon got back into the TARDIS and they were off back to their own time.

* * *

 **I hope I got Shmi's character down in this but I hadn't watched the Prequel's in a while, unless you count clips online or looking it up on Wookiepedia. And Luke and Leia will be making their official deput soon and soon a secret of Padme's will be revealed soon.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. The Time for Steel (1)

**Sorry for the wait, I had to deal with college and some of you know that's not fun. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has liked this and my other stories. I've also created a Pinterest account and created a couple of boards for this and my other stories. Please check them out and my name is the same for this site.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Commence."

Ahsoka and Jenny ignited their Lightsabers and got into a fighting stance, T.J stood in the sidelines, recording what was going to happen, while The Doctor, Clara, Obi-Wan and Oswin stood next to him.

Jenny breathed, calmed herself and let the Force flow through her and she was the one to make the move. Ahsoka parried Jenny's blow and counter attacked but Jenny blocked it with both Lightsabers hitting each other with a crack of green from both sabers.

"Sorry, Master, nice try." Jenny said with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky, Padawan." Ahsoka said with a grin.

Jenny kicked Ahsoka lightly enough not to hurt her too much and retreated back and held a stance she once saw in an old Earth Samurai movie she once saw.

Jenny had improved with using the Force and Lightsaber combat, even though her dad was still weary on the Lightsaber part. But today she was having another sparring match with Ahsoka while Obi-Wan and Oswin watched who were contacted by Ahsoka to see if he had any pointers.

They would have asked Anakin but he was visiting his in-laws on Naboo with Padme and he had actually invited his Step-father, brother and Fiancé along, which Padme told him to do so, so he could reconnect with them.

Ahsoka held a stoic look and held a stance as well and they circled each other, both of them waiting for the next move. Ahsoka took off and swung her Sabers at Jenny and she blocked them and they went back into saber's clashing with brilliant colors from their sabers.

Jenny had an idea and she did a sweep kick but Ahsoka jumped. Jenny then deactivated her saber and rolled while Ahsoka had jumped, reactivated it and when Ahsoka got back on the ground she felt something warm behind her back and she deactivated her saber, knowing she was finished.

"The match has ended." T.J said.

"Very good move there young one." Obi-Wan praised.

"Yeah, you have to teach how you did that." Oswin said excitedly to Jenny.

"No biggy, just some flash planning." She said snapped her fingers to add emphasis.

"Yeah, I'm sorta becoming jealous of those moves you've been using." Ahsoka said with crossed arms and grin.

Jenny shrugged and said," Half is my military training and the other is watching Earth movies."

Oswin looked at Obi-Wan and said excitedly," Master, is there anyway I can spend time with Jenny and go to earth sometime."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his Padawan and her face fell.

"I-I'm sorry Master, forgive me."

Obi-Wan chuckled a little and put comforting hand on her shoulder and responded," No need to apologize young one, it is an exciting thing to experience but I suggest to stay calm."

"I'm guessing you had similar conversations with Skyboy right?" The Doctor said.

Obi-Wan coughed and said," Yes I have unfortunately. But he grew to be a great Jedi and I couldn't be prouder."

"The same for my daughter, I am still a little weary of her using a weapon but she has been mastering her new abilities."

"If only I could've gotten it younger and I would've been in the Jedi Order, dad." Jenny said.

"You were born fully grown when you were cloned from the pod. And you wouldn't have traveled with your old man." The Doctor responded.

"Emphasis on old." Jenny whispered to Clara and they laughed while The Doctor scowled at them.

"Wait, you were cloned?" Oswin asked intrigued.

"Yes and long story with that. So, should we bring you two back to Coruscant?"

"Unfortunately yes, Oswin and myself have to go back to the Outer Rim in a month and find Grevious. Considering Dooku is dead, a lot of Separatist ships had been destroyed during the battle, the war is will be coming to an end soon." Obi-Wan explained.

"Good to hear, I've lived a long time and war is still a sore spot." The Doctor said and could feel a wave of sorrow through his bond with Jenny because of what will happen soon.

"Yes you mentioned your age before, you make Master Yoda seem like a teenager." Obi-Wan joked.

The Doctor chuckled and said," You didn't say that to him did you?"

"Doctor, he is the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order and a very respected and liked Jedi. It's considered very rude to make jokes about him." Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Tell that to my daughter over there?" The responded and gave Jenny a look.

Jenny feigned innocence and said," Why father, I would never make fun of you?"

"She's telling the truth dear Doctor. Why would you make such an accusation?" Clara said in a royal voice and the both of them laughed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes but he was trying not to smile and was about to say something when the TARDIS jerked suddenly and everyone tried to get their balance.

"No, no, no! What's going on?!" The Doctor yelled and ran out of the room with Jenny behind him.

The Doctor and Jenny ran to the Console Room with the Cloister Bells ringing and everything shaking. They got to work trying to find out the problem was while everyone else managed to get into the Console Room while trying to get their footing, minus T.J, who had Magnetic Clamps and was walking into the Console Room as if nothing was happening.

"By the Force Doctor! What is going on!?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Telling by the reading's, Obi-Wan, we're somehow going out of the Time Vortex and going into another dimension!" The Doctor said.

"You mean to say we're going into an alternate world like last time?!" Clara asked.

"Yep! So brace yourselves for the landing!" Jenny yelled and pulled a switch.

The TARDIS stopped abruptly and everyone braced and fell to the ground, gas masks fell from the ceiling. T.J went over to Jenny, who was sitting and rubbing her head.

"Are you alright, Master Jenny? Do you require medical attention?" He said and held out his hand.

"No, I'm fine T.J, is everyone else alright?" Jenny asked in concern and got up with T.J's help.

"Believe me, I've been in worst landing situations. Right Master." Ahsoka said.

"Yes and half of those was Anakin's doing. I wouldn't be surprised he would be the end of me." Obi-Wan said and help Oswin up.

Jenny put on some glasses and looked at the screen and read it while her dad looked at her in amusement.

"Trying to be like yours truly?"

Jenny blushed and said," Just recently started wearing these. There like my own Brainy Specs like when you wear Amy's."

"That's nice, so what did you find? Are we back in Matt's universe?" The Doctor said excitedly.

Jenny looked at the screen and said," Unfortunately no, it would be nice to see Georgia again but we're in a different alternate world."

"Hold on a mo. Every time we mention anything to do ourselves as Actors you don't want to hear it." Clara said.

Jenny shrugged," You have to let go and live with it, if you don't let go then your holding yourself back by keeping things and you can't change it. You must live with it."

"Insightful, Jen, looks like I have some good influence on you." Ahsoka said with a proud grin.

"You sure have, better than him." Jenny joked.

"Oi!" The Doctor indigently said but he was trying not to smile.

"So, if we've stopped, then we have to be somewhere, but where?" Oswin asked.

The Doctor and Jenny exchanged looks that only Clara and Ahsoka knew. It was a look of excitement and curiosity that wouldn't leave The Doctor or his daughter anytime soon. The Doctor, straightened his jacket and bowtie and marched to the door and opened it.

"Hey dad, what do you see out there?" Jenny asked.

No answer came from him and Jenny searched through their bond and the Force. He had shock, regret as the main emotions and she started to worry. She walked with everyone else behind her and she found The Doctor staring at the sky for some reason. Jenny looked up and saw that futuristic Zeppelins lined the sky in London with people walking around.

"Zeppelins? Doctor, are we in World War 2?" Clara asked.

"Impossible." The Doctor muttered.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Jenny asked concerned.

"Remember the name of the universe that Rose and other me was?" He said.

"Yeah, Pete's World, after Rose's other universe dad, why… oh." Jenny said with a look of realization.

"Doctor, who is Rose and where are we?" Obi-Wan asked.

Jenny nodded at her dad and she said," Well, it's a long story involving Daleks, planets, the universe almost being destroyed, a prophecy , another him and everything back to normal. Clara, do you remember when the Daleks invaded?"

"Of course I do, who wouldn't remember that whole mess, we were almost taken over by the Daleks." Clara said and shuttered at the memory.

"What does that have to do with all of this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Basically, Earth and a number of other planets were held in an energy field so they can act as power and they were taken out of different time zones and different parts of space. The Daleks used that to try to destroy the universe and leave them as the only remaining life forms. We defeated them, and we sent back an old companion named Rose Tyler back to the universe she was in with another Doctor, long story, and everything back to normal. But the main issue is that the walls over both universes were closed for good and I guess a tiny hole or crack formed and ended up going into it." Jenny said and left out the part about Donna because she missed her.

"So, we somehow ended back in Rose's universe even though the walls of both universes were sealed. Fascinating, this wasn't an accident." Obi-Wan said and stroked his beard.

"Why's that Master?" Oswin asked.

"Remember my Padawan, there are never accidents, things happen for a reason, it is the will of the Force."

"I guess that's true, we must be here for a reason, we should find this world's Torchwood, didn't Rose say she worked there?" Jenny said.

"Yes and no doubt duplicate me as well. We should send a message somehow." The Doctor said and started pacing.

Jenny brought out her sonic and said," I got this."

She pressed a button and a holographic keypad came on. Jenny did a couple of commands and typed a message and sent it. She placed it back into her pocket and gave The Doctor a smug look.

"You just have to show off, don't you?" The Doctor said in a jealous tone.

"What did you do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sonic automatically connected to this world's communications network. All I had to do was find the website for Torchwood, placed a fake anonymous tip about Cybermen being in the area. They were very bothersome in this universe, but that's a story for another time. They should be here momentarily."

As if on cue, sirens blared somewhere in the city and soon a squad of black SUV's came barreling down the road and stopped. Men and women in uniform came out weapons drawn and surrounded everyone. Obi-Wan, Oswin, Ahsoka and T.J looked like they were about to do something but the two Time Lords shook their heads.

"Hands up! Nobody move!" One of them said.

"Will do my friends! But I have a message to Rose Tyler and The Doctor." The Doctor said in usual cheerful tone.

"And what is it?"

"Jenny?"

Jenny took a step and said," Tell them some old friends have come to visit and we need them to come down here."

One of them spoke to the leader and the leader nodded," You will come with us. Your vehicle will be brought as well. Also that thing will be sent to the detention center so she can be evaluated to see if she's hostile or not." He said and pointed at Ahsoka.

"What? I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying with them." Ahsoka said annoyed.

"She's right, she's with us and she will go with us." The Doctor said sternly.

"Fine, she's your responsibility." The Leader said.

"Very good, let's hope those things have cup holders Jen!" The Doctor said and fast walked to one of the vehicles.

"Just once, I wish his plans don't involved getting captured or anything of the sort." Ahsoka muttered and walked to them.

"I'm guessing this happens all the time?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You have no idea Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said.

Everyone was placed into two vans and soon drove off. A couple of minutes later, the vans stopped at a tall building and everyone were brought out and walked into the building. People were busing doing whatever they were doing. Ahsoka felt a lot of eyes on her and felt through the Force, she could sense everyone who was looking at her had a mix of confusion, awe, and uncertainty. But she could sense some other emotions coming from some of the male population and fought the urge to walk to glare at them and she kept her composure.

Near the elevators, a couple of people were conversing and The Doctor and Jenny knew who they were.

An older woman with blonde hair was talking with an aging man, who seemed professional while the other man, who's hair was spiked up and he looked older was with the woman and was holding her hand.

"Sir's, ma'am. We have a couple of people who would like to talk to you." The Leader said.

All three of them turned to look at everyone else and looked at them in confusion and especially at Ahsoka. The Doctor and Jenny soon had big smiles but the others were confused.

"Rose, other me, Pete! Great to see you again! It's been too long." The Doctor said.

Rose's confusion turned to shock when she looked at the eyes of the man who had a… 'very interesting' taste of fashion, they were the same eyes that were old and seem a lot and she knew only one man besides, her husband had those eyes. She looked at the girl next to him and she realized with her own eyes as well had almost the same look as his. She felt tears were about to spring from her eyes while her husband mouth opened and closed like a fish and her dad had a shocked expression.

"D-Doctor, J-Jenny, is that you?" Rose asked in a shaky voice.

"Sure is Rose, we're back."

"And different." Jenny said with a smile.


	5. The Time for Steel (2)

**Back with another chapter, the action will start with the next chapter and after that, hopefully onto 'The Day of The Doctor'. I would like to thank everyone who has supported this and my other stories.**

 **Also, how many of you saw the election results? Like everyone else around the Country, I'm not happy on who get's to be the new President. I would go further but, I don't want to go on a tirade on who bad and how unqualified Trump is. That's all I'm going to say on the matter.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"H-how, did you get here? The walls of both Universes are closed." Tentoo said in a very confused and shocked tone.

"Must've found a crack," The original Doctor said and walked over to shake his hand. " So how's the domestic life?"

Ten 2 shook it, shrugged and said," Can't complain."

Rose got closer and looked like she was about to hug The Doctor, who had started to have his arms open but she hugged Jenny instead, who gave one back.

"Great to see you again, and you regenerated also." Rose said with a smile looked at Jenny.

Jenny smiled and said, "Yep, you look good yourself. How long has it been?"

"12 years. Also I guess it's good genes, and Doctor." Rose said and looked at the original Doctor.

"Finally, I was beginning to feel left-"

Rose walked up to him and slapped him. The Doctor took a couple of steps back in pain and shock and everyone looked as surprised as him, except for Jenny, who rolled her eyes. While Tentoo winced and felt sympathy.

"That, was for not saying goodbye, at least your daughter had the decency to do it." She said coolly.

"Right, never invoke a Tyler woman… always bad." He said and rubbed his cheek.

"I take it that happens all the time as well?" Oswin asked Clara.

Clara bit her lip and said," Well… yes actually, all the time."

"If anyone doesn't mind, shall we take this whole thing up to my office? I think they'll be enough room." Pete said.

Everyone followed him into the elevator and then started to head to the top floor, Oswin was looking around curiously because the elevator was different than a Turbo-lift. The others who didn't know who she, Obi-Wan and Clara were, looked at The Doctor.

"Clara is my companion, while Oswin and Obi-Wan are friends who were visiting to help Jenny out with something."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"After I regenerated, I got some powers and I needed help maintaining them and… it's a long story." Jenny shrugged.

"Well we got news for you though. Also, you don't have to keep on calling me 'the other you' or something. My name is John Tyler now or still The Doctor." John said.

"Alright, John, is there any issues going on? Give me the lingo and charts on how this place is running, we need all the info we could get." The Doctor said.

"I'm guessing this Regeneration is more hyper?" Rose whispered to Jenny.

"You have no idea." Jenny whispered to her.

The elevator stopped and they all walked to Pete's office. Pete sat down in his chair while everyone else stood around or sat down.

"Would any of you like some Tea?" He asked.

"Yes please." Obi-Wan said.

"Sure thing." Clara said.

Pete nodded and typed in some commands into his computer and then pressed a button and a hologram appeared on his desk.

"Well Doctor, since Canary Warf and after the Universe nearly was destroyed we had small pockets of leftover Cybermen all over the place, that's all thanks to Lumic, and some minor alien occurrences."

"But right now, everything's been quiet and we've been on high alert because of that and we scanned the entire planet and space colonies with nothing out of the ordinary." Rose said.

"Even used the scanners on the TARDIS with only find some Cybermen signatures. Unless you count when we travel in TARDIS Jr." John said with his hands in his pockets.

"You finished growing your TARDIS?" Jenny said.

"Yep." John said and popped the 'p'.

"What else has happened?"

Rose smiled, tongue in cheek and said," I s'pose us getting married a year after you guys left is a thing and having two kids is nothing."

Jenny squealed in delight and said," What are their names?"

"Technically their your siblings so, Mickey is 6 while Jenny is 13."

"Brilliant names although you named your son after an idiot." The Doctor said with a slight chuckle.

"That's what I said." John said with a chuckle as well.

"I know that's a joke but will you both quit it? Or would I or Jenny have to slap you both?" Rose said with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Both Doctor's said in fear, because they knew they shouldn't anger a Tyler woman.

"You know that violence doesn't have to be the answer right?" Oswin said.

"That may be true but it's normal for them." Rose said with a shrug and smirk.

The door opened and a woman came in with a tray of Tea and handed them to the people who wanted it. She then went over to Pete and whispered something to him and he frowned and she left.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Rose asked concerned.

"Jake's squad is having trouble and will be teleporting in at any second. We need to get to the teleportation room immediately." He said.

"We'll come with you, it could acquire our attention." The Doctor said.

"Very well, Doctor."

The group got out of the room and soon were at a lower level of the building. The room was spacious with a lot of armed or unarmed workers, computers everywhere and some machines in the back of the room.

"Pretty cool set up here. I assume you had a hand in all of this?" The Doctor asked.

"Guilty as charged." John said.

"Attention, teleportation in 30 seconds." A voice said.

"This seems pretty exciting." Ahsoka speculated.

"It sure does, Soka. How come you, Obi-Wan or Oswin haven't said anything much?" Jenny asked.

"We knew you and The Doctor would know more about this place than we do. So we decided to let you and him take the lead for now. Until something happens that requires our attention."

"Make sense."

"Teleportation in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

A flash of light blinded the room and everyone shielded their eyes. After a second everyone looked where it originated from to see about 5 people standing or laying on the platform. They all looked beat up with the leader clutching his arm in pain.

"We need Medic's here!" The leader said.

People with medical patches rushed to them and got to work helping them and placed them on gurneys. Pete went over to the leader with everyone else.

"Jake, what happened?"

"Cybermen… except this time they were upgraded and had some help. We lost Mather's and Kirk. The worst right now is McCarthy, don't know the problem."

The Doctor slightly pushed Pete out of the way and said," Jake, great to see you again but do you know who was helping them and what they looked like?"

Jake gave The Doctor a look of confusion and said," Who are you?"

"The original Doctor, pretty sure the others have told you what I could do. And I got some new cool clothes but. What did they look like?"

"Looked like regular Cyborgs of sorts, varying in different looks… and I think I might be hallucinating but I see one of them next to that alien girl."

Everyone looked at T.J and the people who knew what he was referring had a look of shock.

"Is there something we're missing here?" Rose asked.

"Yes, my apologies for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, she is Ahsoka Tano and this is my Padawan, Oswin Wren. We… unfortunately are somewhat experts on this matter." Obi-Wan said.

"Is that supposed to be from Star Wars?" Rose asked in surprised.

"How did you know that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Mickey, being the sci-fi nerd he was, we watched a couple of the movies and we watched the ones in this Universe as well. I thought it was just American Cinema stuff?"

"Again, long story Rose, but yeah, star wars is actually real." Jenny said.

"Ok, but Jake, what kind of droids did you engage exactly?" Rose asked with crossed arms.

"… Some really bulky ones that have blaster on their wrists, some that looked like skeletons that were tan, a couple that looked like the one there but the odd thing was, they were working alongside the Cybermen."

"Wait, they were working alongside the Cybermen?" Pete said.

"That's not good, that's not good at all." John said and The Doctor agreed.

"I've seen the Cybermen, they only care about themselves and converting people. Somewhere along the lines of the Daleks but Cybermen allow them to live, although not in a good way." Clara said.

"Something is quite fishy, here." John said with a nod.

Rose, Pete and The Doctor looked at him, as if their expecting something while John had confused look.

"What?"

"You're not going to add something to that?" Rose said with a smirk.

"Now what would I… very funny sweetie, very funny." John said with a slight scowl.

"Off topic. But we don't know how many droids there are. We need to speak to the military about or maybe UNIT and the rest of Torchwood." Ahsoka said.

"Good idea. Bannister! Get the United Nations and the President on the line!" Pete ordered and the person in question nodded and went to work.

"Good, but we also need to know how the Separatists got here, in the first place. Doctor, do you suppose a couple of Battle Cruisers found the tear while in Hyperspace?" Obi-Wan theorized.

Both Doctor's paced in thought with John saying," Well… Hyperspace and the Time Vortex are completely different things. One involves traveling beyond-the-speed-of-light while the other goes through time."

"But theoretically, it's a possibility Kenobi. But we can't go any deeper because. Wibbly-wobbly stuff." The Doctor waved off and John rubbed his neck.

"But, we can't call in the Army either. The army is already here." Jenny said confidently.

"How so?" Pete asked.

The Doctor smiled and said," You have us. Pretty sure Rose and John have told you the stories. I can help you without all the guns blazing. We helped you stop the Lumic, stopped this planet from being destroyed by the Cybermen and Daleks, so believe me Pete. We can do this."

Pete thought for a second, sighed and said," Fine, I mean John does the same thing in Torchwood. I could help persuade the President and the United Nations and let you do the rest."

"Sir, we have them on the screen." A technician said.

"Put them through."

A screen on the side of the room turned on and 4 screens came online with 3 men and 1 woman.

"Mr. President. Chairman, Vice-Chairman, Madame Secretary. I wish this would be a friendly call but I have dire news."

"What happening? More Cybermen sightings?" The British president said.

"Yes and also something more… bad. They've created some sort of alliance with an unknown number of people called the Separatists. We both armies at the ready but, we have someone who could help and stop this. Uh Doctor's."

The Doctor straightened his bowtie and walked with John and Jenny to the screen.

"Follow my lead Johnny boy." The Doctor said.

John had a raised eyebrow and said," I've done this before and don't call me that."

"Sure thing Johnny boy." Jenny said with a smirk.

"Don't you start." John said with a stern expression and she rolled her eyes.

John knew that she knew he was joking, but overall he missed her since he was first here. He told stories to Jenny and Mickey about his small time he had with her. But he could only imagine what antics and adventures she went on with the original him. But overall with his limited senses, considering he was half human, he could tell something had changed with her. And telling by how Rose said something about a movie and them talking about some power, they had a lot of explaining to do.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, I'm the original Doctor, long story, this is my daughter Jenny and you probably know John here. Let's cut to the point, Cybermen, you can handle, but the others should not be taken likely. Their killing machines like the Cybermen but come in far greater numbers and we don't know the exact count is. We have experts who have fought them before and would gladly help. John."

"Right, we can send a team to stop them, we just need your approval and you can send in the military if necessary or if we say so. I mean, you trust Torchwood and you trust me, even though we don't see eye-to-eye sometimes buts still. Give us this chance." John said.

"Doctor, you have our full support, but keep in mind that we will intervene when the situation worsens to the point of when we have to act." The U.N Chairman said in an American accent.

"He's right, if you say is true, we must defend ourselves. But Torchwood has proven itself, time and time again, so we'll trust you with this." The U.N Secretary said in a French accent.

"Understood, loud and clear." John said with a nod.

Rose smiled a bit, she certainly missed how the original Doctor operated, even though John acted how he was when was a full Time Lord but she missed the original and Jenny. It sorta felt like old times when she used to travel with the original and it brought a wave of nostalgia.

All four on the screen disappeared with Pete sighing and looking at everyone.

"Well, we have authority on the matter so far. Now, who are the experts on this matter?"

Obi-Wan took a step bowed and said, " That would be me Mr. Tyler. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, what would you like to know about the Separatists?"


	6. The Time for Steel (3)

**First off, saw Rogue One today and it was awesome! The ending, the cast and the entire movie was great! It delved into the movie's canon universe and did it fantastically! I wish I could tell you but I don't want to give anyone spoilers if you haven't seen it.**

 **Semi last part of this arc, the reason, you just have to read for yourself. I would like to thank everyone who has, liked, faved, commented on this story and all of my others. And the year is almost at it's end as well and let me tell you. This year was pretty bad with it's small good things. Let's all hope 2017 would be better.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

After Obi-Wan, Oswin and Ahsoka explained about what was going on, The Doctor and everyone else had to take John and Rose's TARDIS instead of the original because they didn't know if by taking the original they may end up back in the right Universe and also she was ready yet.

Pete would keep the President and U.N from interfering as best as he could but they said they would send in troops to deal with the Separatists and Cybermen when necessary. The Doctor and John had commented on how they were good under pressure and ignored the eyerolls from the people who knew them very well. The both of them then bickered over who would fly the TARDIS while the others watched on. Jenny would've helped but she thought it was too childish to assist in. Rose had the same reason and they decided to talk near a corner.

"So, you're going to become the head of Torchwood once Pete retires soon, huh?" Jenny asked.

"Yep, John and I will be leading, he'll help us in any way he can. He plans to spend more time with mum. Also, anything interesting, besides the obvious happening?"

Jenny gave her a sly smile and said," I'm dating Jack."

Rose's eyes widened and her jaw hit the floor and said," You mean, The Captain Jack Harkness? No one could hold him down."

"But I did, and it's been great and… fun." She said the last part in a suggestive way.

Rose's shuttered a little bit and said, "Please, don't say anything else. I get it."

The sound for the TARDIS in flight go them out of their conversion. They looked to the console and found both Doctor's working. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were near them and Obi-Wan was massaging his temple.

They both of them snorted in amusement and knew that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had stopped both Doctor from arguing. Oswin and Clara were shaking their heads while T.J just stood and tilted his head.

"Sorry about that Master, I probably should've told you about how immature they could get." Jenny said innocently while Rose giggled.

Obi-Wan scowled at them and said," As much as I wish to relive having to deal with Anakin's and Ahsoka's antics. I think we need to focus on the mission."

"Quite right. With the basic Separatist ship codes T.J gave us and files from Cybermen. We will be able to find the ships and their operations." The Doctor said.

"We need to place her on silent and make her undetectable. Once that's done we need to find stay quiet and find were the Cyber Controller is and deactivated him/her. Once that's done, send the virus that The Doctor and I created that will effectively shutdown the droids." John said.

"It won't shutdown T.J, would it?" Jenny asked.

"Oh no, you don't have to worry about that Jen. Since you reprogrammed him, he won't be affected due to the different coding you installed into him." The Doctor assured.

"What will happen if we get captured?" Clara asked.

"Clara, you know we will, don't worry, Johnny Boy and I have a plan."

John scowled and said," Yeah, don't call me that again."

"This is exactly like an Anakin plan." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Yeah, you can see the similarities Master, I wonder if their long lost brothers?" Oswin whispered.

"I had an older brother, and a older sister. I looked up to her." The Doctor muttered because he heard her.

He had a faraway look, and John had the same.

Almost everyone looked on in confusion at The Doctor's words. Rose knew because John had told her everything that the original Doctor hadn't and they held each other as they both cried. Clara had seen snippets of his past when she went through his Timeline so she had an idea on what he was talking about but nothing clear . Jenny walked over to her dad and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he held his hand.

He had told her when she asked about any family they had and held her dad as he cried in guilt and lost. She had done the same and held each other, they were the only family they had left, until, River, Amy and Rory came along.

The Doctor sighed and said," Right, let's get this thing started."

Both Doctor's prepped the TARDIS and then took off.

Outside, everyone watched as the TARDIS leave. Pete had a stressed look and prayed for their safe return. Jake, who had his arm in a sling walked up to him and said.

"Of what we've seen with John and the original. They will succeed and win this, boss."

"Oh, I know. Rose worries me when she does this stuff, and with him hear with John… oh boy." Pete groaned.

* * *

The TARDIS soon materialized in a corner of a room in an unknown location. Everyone on board watched as both Doctor's did the finishing touches.

"Alright, everything is set up and no one can see or scan for us. Signatures masked and all." The Doctor proudly said.

"Master, I sense a lot of signatures around us. They all seem, void of emotion, but I sense a speck of it somewhere. It feels like what had happened when we met The Doctor and Cybermen the first time." Oswin said.

"That, dear Oswin, are the Cybermen. Keep in mind the last time, you all didn't even meet them face to face. But now, you will." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, be a little more considerate to her." Clara chastised.

"Clara, unfortunately, she's been in war and may know how enemies won't be very considerate to her." The Doctor rebutted.

"Doctor, Clara, I'm fine, I've been in worse situations before. And I know how to handle myself, thanks Master Kenobi and Skywalker." Oswin said and Obi-Wan agreed.

"Alright, we've made ourselves invisible to their sensors, cameras and also to them. I've done this before so we should be good unless we're too close." The Doctor said.

"This isn't going to be like last time when we went to the White House right?" Jenny asked.

"Nope, I've fixed that." The Doctor said with a smug look.

Jenny rolled her eyes because she knew him too well and walked to the console. She did a couple of commands and then finished.

"Sorry dad just had to make sure." Jenny apologized.

"No it's alright Jen. Let's go everyone." The Doctor said.

Both Doctor's looked outside and their eyes widened, as they saw Cybermen and Battle Droids were mingling about and marching. Not only that, but there were hybrids as well with Battle Droid, Cybermen combined.

"Blimey, I don't know if I should be impressed or horrified." The Doctor said.

"Well, I say both." John said and he motioned everyone out.

"By the Force." Ahsoka muttered.

"Ok, this is new." Rose said, slightly scared.

"Alright, only act when I say or if it's right time. Let's go."

Everyone walked single file, and the Jedi in the group delved into the Force to see where they were supposed to go and what was ahead of them. Jenny was still fairly new but she cleared her mind and concentrated just like Ahsoka taught her.

But she found herself focusing on the emotions of a certain Blonde. She felt conflicting feelings coming from Rose and she knew for a fact she had something to say to her dad and she didn't have to be a genius, have the Force or having a bond with him to know he wanted to say something to her as well.

She walked closer to Rose and nudged her a little and she looked her with a questionable expression.

"Go and talk to him." Jenny encouraged.

Before Rose could respond, The Doctor told them to stop. He pointed at a couple of Super Battle Droids and a couple of hybrids.

The hybrids looked mostly like regular Cyberman but had bulkier arms with twin wrist blasters, bulkier legs. It was a mixture of gray and silver and had a line going down that was black and it had a circle on its chest where the Inhibitor chip usually was.

"No to worry Doctor, we'll handle this." Obi-Wan said but was stopped by Jenny.

"I have a better solution. T.J, activate protocol 1A." Jenny said.

"Yes Master Jenny."

T.J held out his hands and they transformed into twin blasters. He aimed them at the 6 droids and blue bolts fired in rapid succession. All 6 of them were hit, and soon started to shake and fizzle with sparks and soon fell onto the ground in a heap.

"Incorporated stun blasts in him. But unless we're in more trouble, he can switch it to blaster mode." Jenny proudly said.

The Doctor looked on at his daughter with pride and he saw John with the same look. Sometimes he couldn't believe how far his daughter has gotten since reuniting with her back on Shan Shen and how she has proven herself time and time again.

Although, he would get jealous from time to time and he thought Jenny knew that and would one up him sometimes but he dismissed that thought.

"What was that?" A robotic voice said.

"Oswin, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said.

The three of them lifted the droids with the Force and placed them behind some crates. A couple of regular Battle Droids came around a corner and looked around.

"Huh, must be nothing. Could've sworn I heard something." One said.

"Maybe your processor is on the fritz. You should've upgraded yourself with the Cybermen." Another said.

"Please, why would I do that? I could easily take down a couple of Jedi with how I look now."

"Not likely, I've heard that this universe doesn't have any." Another said.

"That's impossible."

The three of walked off while talking and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They started walking again as soon as the coast was clear.

"I must say Jenny, your mechanical skills are quite remarkable, they may actually succeeds Anakin's knack of technology." Ob-Wan praised.

"Thanks you." Jenny beamed.

"Jenny, you and T.J, up front." The Doctor said.

"Yes, dad." Jenny said with a salute and walked up to them.

"Alright, T.J, do you know where we are?"

"Yes, Doctor. We are on a Munificent Class Star Frigate. A Warship in the Confederate Navy and it seems to be in the lower atmosphere of the planet."

"Can you lead us to the bridge?" John asked.

"Yes, I served on one of these under the command of Unit C-1897 while my unit was under the command of CD76."

"Alright, we don't need your entire career, let's go." The Doctor said.

The rest of the trip they walked to the bridge with the help T.J. All the while of dodging or attacking patrols and hiding them the best they could until they found the Turbo Lift that lead to the bridge.

"Are you sure that's the only way in there?" John asked.

"No, the TARDIS could've parked in the bridge, but there was a 95% chance of being spotted. And a 99% chance of being shot on the spot." T.J said.

"Thank you T.J, for the blunt probabilities." Jenny muttered.

"I don't understand organic emotion or how they operate well, but I could see that was sarcasm."

"Yes it was, c'mon let's go." The Doctor said and whipped out his sonic.

He soniced the panel that operated the lift but, a Ray Shield soon activated around them.

"Doctor, what did you do?" Clara asked in shock.

"Nothing, I didn't do it." The Doctor defended.

" **Intruders will stay where they are, are you will be deleted."** A Cyberman said a group of them soon came with a couple of Battle Droids.

"Hey look, Jedi. I thought they weren't any in this universe?" A droid said.

"Yeah and why is one of our Commando Droids with them?" Another said.

"I am reprogrammed, courtesy of Master Jenny." T.J said.

 **"Enough, you will be taken to the bridge so our leader will tell you your fate."** The Lead Cyberman said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take us to your leader. How was that? Rose, Clara? Ahsoka?" The Doctor said.

 _"Just like old times."_ Rose thought and internally smiled.

* * *

The group was soon taken to the bridge, it was fitted with Cyberman technology. A Cyber Leader was where the captain should be and it looked like it was someone who was converted.

"Hello there! We're The Doctor's and friends. Love what you done with the place." The Doctor said.

"Oh yeah. Too bad we'll be taking it down soon." John said.

 **"That is not possible, Doctor's. The Cybermen will taken over this planet and the rest of this Universe. After that we will go back to ours and convert everyone."** It said.

"Yeah, good that you used your classic saying but, how did you get here exactly and who are you before you were converted? The walls of the Universe are sealed. You should tell us because we probably won't see the light of day." John said.

 **"The Droids here were under the command of me a now, former Neimoidian, Admiral Burk Gungrok. My 4 ships were supposed to be part of the Battle of Coruscant but an accident happened while in Hyperspace. Somehow we traveled through a tear between Universes and came to this. We found them and they converted me, after we agreed to work together. I feel no greed, glory or anything. The process of conversion of my forces is already at hand. And soon emotion will no longer exist here and my universe. The Clone Wars will end, and peace will be achieved across the galaxy."** Cyber-Gungrok said.

"Admiral, you must be hearing yourself, converting every living being into these things to create peace is not the answer. There must be some humanity left in you to see this." Obi-Wan reasoned.

"Master Kenobi, we've been dealing with Cybermen for years, and no matter how hard we try, we can't bring them back." Rose said.

"That is illogical, you have two options. Become one of us, or be deleted." Cyber-Gungrok said.

"Yeah, that's never going to happen, shiny." Ahsoka mocked.

"So be it then."

Cyber-Gungrok shot out his hand and aimed his wrist blaster at both Doctor. He fired and both Doctor's didn't get a chance to get out of the way but, they didn't get hit. An audible thud was heard and everyone looked on in shock to see Rose lying on the ground.

Obi-Wan, Oswin and Ahsoka activated their Lightsabers while T.J activated his blasters as they took a defensive stance against the Cybermen and droids.

Fear and horror took over John and The Doctor and they checked on Rose. She seemed not to be moving and the both of them felt tears prickling at their eyes.

But, something was stirring inside the both of them. A red hot anger was boiling within them. The love of their lives who held a special place in their hearts was on the brink of death. The Doctor was the first to get up while John cradled Rose. He gave the Cyber Leader the coldest glare he had ever given.

"YOU! Heartless, vile-"

Before he could continue, the Cyber-Gungrok started to hold his neck while the other crumbled with dented mental or were holding their necks as well. The Cybermen were slightly screaming due to their voice boxes being crushed.

The Doctor's blind fury subsided and then looked around and found the source. Everyone looked on in horror as Jenny held out her hands and was doing a choking motion. Her eyes had turned slightly yellow and had an angry look.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Clara asked in shock.

But she actually knew because she used to be a nanny, Artie, her and sometimes Angie had watched Star Wars a couple of times and he had to explain to her what happened sometimes.

"Jenny, let go, now." The Doctor slowly said.

Jenny looked at his direction and said in cold tone," Why, he deserves it. He killed Rose and is planning on carrying on the Cybermen's plans. This is the right thing to do."

"Right thing to do? Jenny, you and I don't stop threats like this. We don't kill in cold blood and killing is a last resort in which I try not to do." The Doctor explained.

"Jenny, remember what I said about the Dark Side being powerful and use certain emotions that will lead you to it? Well, you're using a sliver of it and have to stop now. You know better than this." Ahsoka pleaded.

Ahsoka hoped she was getting through to her, because she didn't want to lose the person she considered like a sister and had helped her through a tough time. And she was supposed to train her and keep her from the clutches of the Dark Side, she didn't want her best friend to turn.

"Ahsoka is right, Jenny. You are better than this. You and your father shine in the light. You hope for the best of people and help them without any reward and try to keep peace. That, that is something the Jedi strive for. To have peace and do good things. Listen to us." Obi-Wan said and Oswin nodded.

"Their right Jen, ever since I've known you you've been one of my best friends. And one of the most caring person I know." Clara pleaded.

"Jen, listen to them. Please." John begged.

"Master Jenny, please don't." T.J said.

Jenny had a moment of clarity and their words processed through her mind. She blinked and the yellow went away and went back it's chocolate brown color. Her eyes widened in realization and looked at her hands and let go of everything she was holding. The Cybermen collapsed and Jenny's knees buckled and The Doctor rushed to her and held her as her knees gave out.

"Daddy." She whispered.

"It's alright. I'm here." He said in a soothing voice and held her tightly.

 **"You shall pay."** A familiar voice said.

The Cyber leader and a couple of Cybermen managed to get up and were about to aim their blasters when a golden aura surrounded them and they were immobilized.

Everyone had looked at that in awe and confusion but The Doctor and John had a suspicion on what was happening but hoped it wasn't. John looked down at Rose and her eyes were open and she had her hand out. Her eyes glowed and John let her go and got up.

Everyone took a couple of steps back as Rose got up.

"I am the Bad Wolf, and justice will be served." She said in a godly, booming voice.


	7. The Wolf, love and Pushing On

**I hope you all had a great holiday weekend and saw the Football games (I mean American football, because I'm an American.) that took place, and I'm happy the Dolphins have a chance at the Playoffs. Also rest in peace to George Michael and Ricky Harris who have passed away in the last couple of day.**

 **Also, after this, I will be starting on The Day of The Doctor! So watch out for that.**

 **Emotional chapter ahead, you have been warned.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"By the Force." Ahsoka whispered.

"Master, I've never felt this kind of power and energy this pure." Oswin said in awe.

"Remarkable." Obi-Wan said.

All three Force users felt the strong godly power resonating from Rose. For Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, they had felt something similar before when they and Anakin had went to Mortis and met the Father, Daughter and Son. But this was different, on an entirely different scale.

Both Doctor's looked on in horror at what was happening. But the original was more shocked. He thought he had gotten rid of all of Bad Wolf's essence when he was Big Ears. Even though Bad Wolf was the message he saw during the Crucible incident but, here it was, taken over Rose again. And she was about to take out the Cyber Leader, the rest of the Cybermen and Droids.

And who knew what else.

He would've tried to reason with her and try to bring Rose back but, he was currently busy comforting his shell shocked daughter. Also, this was one of the few instances he was frozen in fear.

 **"You and the Cybermen will pay for your crimes. I can create and destroy life. Your death will be painless. And justice will be served."**

Bad Wolf did a wave with her hand and all the Cybermen disappeared. In the ship and the three others everything, Droid and Cybermen alike disappeared into bright dust like the Dalek's did.

 **"It is done."** It said.

"Rose, it's finished, just come back to us. Remember who you are. We can't have a repeat on the Game Station." The Doctor reasoned with fear.

"Yeah, think about the children. Think about Jenny and Mickey. They would want their mother back, and I need you back as well." John pleaded.

Bad Wolf turned around and looked at them and said," **Rose is fine, Doctor's. She will be back soon. She will still be human when I leave, but I will watch over her, like I have since she looked into the Time Vortex."**

The Doctor looked at John and said," Did you know about this?"

"No, this is… actually the first time I'm hearing about this." He said, still processing what was said.

"Are you a part of the Force?" Ahsoka asked.

 **"No, my power and the Force are different. But we both keep time, space and the Universe together. Without us realities will collapse, and chaos will ensue."**

"Wow." Oswin whispered.

 **"Yes indeed, Miss Wren. Also, do not worry; you will not sacrifice yourself for The Doctor… unless you don't know? Then spoilers."**

"What do you mean?" She asked confused and looked at The Doctor.

"Long story." Jenny muttered.

 **"One more thing. Doctor, you must tell young Tano about the future. Time is being rewritten. Also Doctor, be strong during Trenzalore."**

With that, Bad Wolf blinked and her power subsided. A groan was heard and Rose was back and was holding her head.

"Ugh, what happened? I thought I head singing or something. What happened?" She asked.

John went ever to her and kissed her, she was surprised but she soon melted into it.

They soon stopped with John saying," Yeah, it's a long story."

The Doctor went to a console while Clara went to check on Jenny, and he typed in a couple of commands and got Torchwood's frequency.

"The Doctor to Torchwood, we've done it. Mission accomplishment. Over and out and what not."

* * *

A few minutes later, the TARDIS materialized back at Torchwood HQ and everyone was cheering and congratulating everyone. Pete went over and shook The Doctor and John's hands.

"Thank you Doctor, for helping us in this crisis. And John, good work as usual."

"Well I try." The Doctor shrugged.

"Yeah. Also, we have 4 ships that are vacant now. I don't think we can send them back to The Doctor's universe, so we're stuck with them. I suggest we give it to the United Nations with either Rose or I supervising it." John said.

"Very well, I don't even want to know how we'll manage those." Pete said.

"Yeah, you two can take care of that, I need to talk to Rose, Jenny said she wanted to talk to me about something." The Doctor said and walked off.

Jenny was sitting up against a wall with her legs hugging her chest, thinking of what happened. She had never felt so cold or felt that kind of anger before. She felt her dad's TARDIS sending waves of comfort to her but it didn't help but thanked her anyway.

"Need a shoulder to lean on?" A familiar voice said.

Jenny looked up and saw Clara, who had a concerned look. She sat next to her and they stayed in silence for a minute.

"I'm fine Clara, I just need time to think." She said.

"I know you're still in shock but, you need to talk about this. It's not good to keep it in like this." Clara said.

"I know but, I'll talk to Dad later. Ahsoka is probably disappointed in me anyway."

"No she isn't, she will talk to you. She's trying to figure things out as well. You and her have ups and downs in this whole thing and you'll both pull through. I believe in you." Clara said with a reassuring smile.

Jenny smiled a little bit and said," Thanks Clara, you're the best."

"Anytime."

Jenny then felt the TARDIS hum in her head, telling her something. She got up and went to the TARDIS with Clara.

The Doctor found Rose talking to one of the workers and he cleared his voice to get her attention. She turned around and he scratched his head while the worker left.

"You, uh, wanted to talk?" He asked.

Rose smirked and said," Getting a little tongue tied? Aren't we Doctor?"

The Doctor blushed a little bit and said," I uh no. I missed you."

Rose had a somber look and said," Same here. I thought I wasn't going to be able to see you again. But here we are now. Why didn't you say goodbye anyway?"

"You know I don't like saying goodbye. I never like endings."

Rose rolled her eyes and said," They're a part of life. You can't control that, Doctor. Things end and it will hurt but in the end, you come to accept them and move on."

The Doctor chuckled and said," Once again Rose Tyler, you say the right thing. So, how's life with John and the kids?"

"It's great, it's funny, even though he's somewhat like a clone of you or something, he takes the domestic life well. Mickey and Jenny are smart and learn things quickly. And no, they aren't part Time Lords. That way, they won't outlive John and me. So, what happened to Donna?"

The Doctor had a somber look and said," She nearly burned because of all that information, had to make her forget or else she would've died. After that, Jenny and I traveled together, while having some companions for brief time. Saved the entire Earth, Regenerated, and it's a long story after that."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. John and I have to be extra careful when we take our TARDIS, considering he's human, he only has one life. Also, can I ask you something?"

"What about?"

"Remember when-"

 _'Hey dad.'_ Jenny's voice said through The Doctor's and her's bond and he had to cut Rose off.

 _'Yes Jen.'_

 _'We have 5 to 10 minutes before we're trapped in this universe. We need to leave now.'_

"Oh boy. Rose, we have to leave now. The rip in the universe is starting to close." The Doctor said and took off with Rose behind him.

"Is everyone here?" The Doctor said.

"Yep dad. We need to leave in the next minute." Jenny said.

"Good. Alright everyone, we'll see you next time we hope. And Rose, tell those kids of yours about Jenny and me." The Doctor said.

John put his arm around her with her smiling and said," We already have, but we'll tell them the new ones."

"Take care." John said.

The Doctor waved and closed the door. The TARDIS soon materialized and went back to it's universe. John kissed Rose on the cheek and then walked off to talk to Pete. Rose wiped a tear from her eye. She placed her hands in her jumper's pocket's and then felt something.

She took it out and found 2 notes. Curious, she opened it and read it with her eyes widening on what she read.

* * *

 _Rose Tyler, I love you too. –The Doctor._

 _P.S. Hope you, John and the kids have an absolutely fantastic life._

 _Goodbye_

* * *

 _Dear Rose,_

 _Sorry that we couldn't stay longer but the Universe had other plans. We've known each other a little bit but I consider you like a sister, even though in a way you're like my mum. Also, tell Jenny and Mickey I said hi. They are my siblings in a way as well. Make sure you and John do more incredible things._

 _May the Force be with You,_

 _Love Jenny_

* * *

Rose smiled at both the notes and placed them in her pocket again. She took out her phone and dialed a number and someone soon picked up.

"Hello?" A young female voice said.

"Hey Jen, it's mum, I need to speak to you and your brother." Rose said, trying to not to cry.

* * *

The Doctor dropped off, Clara after he dropped off Obi-Wan and Oswin. He smiled slightly when Oswin asked if she could come on another trip with him. While Obi-Wan thanked him and told him he would tell the Council about everything. But, he agreed on explaining what Bad Wolf meant one what she said about Oswin but would tell them later, due to him needing time with Jenny.

Obi-Wan had offered to help and The Doctor thanked him and said he would go to him if needed it.

Clara offered her help as well and The Doctor hugged his Impossible Girl at the statement and watched her go to her Apartment. After that, he put the TARDIS into the Time Vortex and looked at Jenny, who was looking at the console, with a faraway look.

Ahsoka had gone to her room to rest, meditate and think about what had happened. She had wanted to talk to Jenny but she knew that that she and her dad needed to talk first and gave them their space and would come out when Jenny was ready. He also knew they would have a talk about what Bad Wolf said and knew that wasn't going to be easy.

Ahsoka now had to teach Jenny more about control now since she used the Dark Side of the Force and she would need help. She hoped Jenny would be ok and they would make it through this together.

The Doctor walked to his daughter and looked at her. He could feel guilt, fear and sadness through their bond and he needed to address it.

He knew they were alone because Jenny had sent T.J to her room to shutdown and rest and Ahsoka had left to give them some privacy, until they called for her.

"Jenny-"

"I know dad, I messed up… I did something horrible, and I broke my promise. I-I'm a screw up." Jenny said, trying not to cry.

"No you're not, and you didn't break your promise to your name, Athena. You made a mistake but you got out of it and you learned from it. Your strong, you don't give up and you'll make it through all of this." The Doctor said.

Jenny looked at her dad and he could see tears brimming her eyes," I went to a dark place for a brief moment dad. But it felt longer. I never felt so cold and that angry before, and I felt like a different person. Someone I don't want to be. I'm scared and I don't want to know what would've happened if I didn't get out of it. I could've hurt someone. I could've hurt… you."

Jenny soon started crying and rushed into her father's arms. The Doctor held on to her tightly and he kissed her head. He made soothing circles on her back and said soothing things in her ear. Her crying and sobs were the only sound in the TARDIS, besides her saying sorry once in a while.

The Doctor knew this would be a challenge but he would be with his daughter, the only family he had left, and help her.

Every step of the way.


	8. The Day of The Doctor (1)

**First official chapter for The Day of The Doctor, one of my favorite episodes! But there will be a slight changes to this, besides the obvious. Hope you all enjoy this and tell me how I am doing as well. Also thanks to everyone who has liked and followed all of my stories and have a Happy New Year.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Day of The Doctor (1)**

Ahsoka was sitting in Clara's class, waiting for her lesson to end and school to let out. It had been a month and a couple of weeks since the Cyberman incident. Everything had returned to normal, by the standards of The Doctor.

The Doctor and Jenny had dropped her off back at her apartment on Coruscant, while they spent some family time. During that time, the 17 year old Togruta had decided she would return to the Jedi Temple and once she did, she asked the Council about returning to the Order, after she explained on how she finally forgave them and found her path after leaving and they approved. Anakin and Padme were thrilled, including Rex and everyone else in the 501st. They had made her a Knight and let her continue her travels with The Doctor, and let her still have Jenny as an unofficial Padawan, under the condition of her coming to the Temple for lessons.

The reason for that was because Obi-Wan and Oswin had told the Council about what happened and they needed to keep an eye on Jenny after her close shave with the Dark Side. Ahsoka agreed to that and once The Doctor and Jenny returned, after a week she told them.

But she also never got the chance to ask them what Bad Wolf had said, she guessed she was too busy and forgot about it.

They were both thrilled, except for Jenny, when she found out what Ahsoka agreed to. By that time, Clara had gotten her teaching credentials and Ahsoka had went to bunk or how Clara called it lodged with her, with The Doctor setting an alias for her when she was on Earth.

So far for her, Earth life was interesting and quite educational, she learned a lot about the planet, even though she had gone to different era's with the TARDIS Crew but learning it from books and museums was interesting but she would get bored over long periods, even when she first started her classes.

She guessed her life as a Jedi had made her crave action and excitement; and also Anakin's personality really did rub off on her.

Basically her alias was that she was Ashla Reynolds, foreign exchange student from Los Angeles, California. Jenny made a joke about her dad picking that city because of his short marriage with Marilyn Monroe and it was where the Movie industry was the biggest. The Doctor had denied the first part and Clara was shocked by that revelation but Ahsoka didn't have the slightest clue on who that was but she got the part about the movies.

Clara had given her tips on being someone from Earth and Ahsoka would've argued about being herself and showing people who she really was but The Doctor had lectured to her about messing with fixed events and how the human race wasn't ready yet and would in time. She got that the first time she went on Earth but she would still argue with The Doctor on that but he stood firmly on where he stood.

But she understood and she dropped it.

For now.

When she started her first day in Coal Hill, she found out she would be a Year 11 student or a Junior. Basically her classes consisted of: P.E, Math, Philosophy, History and English, she had that class with Clara. Also, everyone seemed nice, even though she could see clearly who were the trouble makers of the school by how they acted and talked about parties or something.

No one asked her too many questions and she was relieved by that. Although this one girl named, Courtney Woods did annoy her a little and she refrained from actually Force Pushing her.

It was her's and Clara's second week at the school and it was a Wednesday, so The Doctor and Jenny would pick them up soon.

"Waste no more time arguing about what a good man should be. Be one.-Marcus Aurelius." Clara lectured

The bell soon rang and everyone got up to leave. Ahsoka got up and waited for Clara. She was erasing the board when a man came in.

"Have you been running?" Clara asked.

"Are you OK? There was a call for you, at the office. From your doctor." He said concerned.

Ahsoka smirked while Clara smiled a little bit, both knowing what that meant.

"Did he leave an address?" Clara asked.

Clara took the paper from the man and walked out with Ahsoka behind her. They soon excited the school and went for Clara's motorcycle. They got their gear on and Clara drove to the destination.

"So, how do you like this motorcycle?" Clara asked.

"Fast and gives you some freedom. Although a Speeder would be better." Ahsoka said.

"Naw, doesn't have enough style." Clara said.

"Fun killer." Ahsoka joked and Clara snorted in amusement.

"Just be glad I didn't get a side car." Clara threatened jokingly and they laughed.

They soon make it over a hill and stop, and see the TARDIS on the side of the road. The both of them smile and Clara floors it. Clara honks the horn a couple of times and the doors to the TARDIS open. Clara rides in, stops and they both get off.

Jenny was working the Console with T.J helping her and The Doctor was reading a book on 'Advanced Quantum Mechanics.'

"Draft!" The Doctor said.

Ahsoka snapped her fingers and the doors closes and The Doctor closes his with Jenny finishing on the Console. Ahsoka then pressed the button on her filter and she went back to her Togruta look.

"Fancy a week in Ancient Mesopotamia?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"Followed by a trip to future Mars?" Jenny said casually.

"Will there be cocktails?" Clara asked.

"Sounds nice." Ahsoka said.

"Sure does." Jenny said.

"Master Jenny. The Doctor had strictly said that you can't drink yet. You have to wait until your 700th Birthday. Also, you only 17 years of organic age, Ahsoka." T.J said.

"Thank you T2." Jenny muttered.

"Thank you, T.J. But also, on the moon." The Doctor said and took off his glasses.

"The moon'll do!" Clara said excitedly.

The Doctor and Clara laughed with The Doctor giving Clara a big hug and spinning her around. While Ahsoka and Jenny hugged each other as well.

"How's the job and school? Teach or lean anything good?" The Doctor said.

"Nope." Clara and Ahsoka said.

"What about you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not a thing." The Doctor said.

"As usual." Jenny joked and The Doctor rolled his eyes and kissed her head.

A clunking sound is soon heard and the occupants look up to the ceiling. The TARDIS then started to move as if it was in flight.

"What's happening?" Clara asked.

"We're taking off, but the engines aren't going?" Jenny said confused and a little concerned.

They all soon hold onto the console as the TARDIS sways, minus T.J. The Doctor then heads to the door and opens it to get the phone. The sound of a helicopter was heard outside.

"He really needs to install that inside." Ahsoka said.

"I know, I keep reminding him." Jenny said exasperated.

"No kidding!" The Doctor yelled at whoever was at the other end.

The TARDIS then swerved a little and The Doctor lost his balance and tumbled from the door with a shout.

"Dad!" Jenny said and went to help him with Clara and Ahsoka.

"Doctor?!" Clara called.

His feet was dangling upside down from the door and Ahsoka looked at Jenny.

"Jen, let's bring him in."

"Right." She said with a nod.

Clara held on to The Doctor's legs while Ahsoka and Jenny got back and held out their hands.

The Doctor was still dangling and then felt funny. He soon felt an unknown Force pull him into the TARDIS, with the phone still in his hand.

"Whoa…! I'm just going to pop you on hold."

 **Matt Smith**

 **David Tennant**

 **Christopher Eccleston**

 **Rachel DiPillo**

 **Jenna Coleman**

 **Ashley Eckstein**

 **Catherine Tate**

 **Billie Piper**

 **With Carrie Fisher**

 **And John Hurt**

The Doctor was now in the TARDIS and dusted himself.

"Thanks." The Doctor said.

"Don't mention, Doctor." Ahsoka said.

The TARDIS then landed with a small thud and The Doctor looked out the door and then in.

"Ahsoka, crowded area."

"Fine." She said and pressed the button on her bracelet.

The Doctor and company walked out with Kate Stewart and Osgood waited for them outside with some UNIT soldier's.

"Attention!" An Officer yelled and the soldiers saluted at them.

The Doctor did the same and then said in a confused voice," Why am I saluting?" He then lowered his hand and walked over to Kate.

"Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, a word to the wise. As I'm sure you father would've told you, I don't like to being picked up."

"That probably sounded better in his head." Clara said.

"It always does." Jenny said with a smirk.

"I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne." Kate said.

Osgood reached into her pocket, pulled out a letter sealed with red wax. Kate took it and held it out to The Doctor.

"Sealed orders from Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First."

"The Queen? The First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First?"

"What would she want to give you, dad? You told me she wanted to chop off your head for some reason, last time you met?" Jenny asked.

Kate seemed to ignore them and said," Her credentials are inside."

The Doctor was about to open the letter but Kate stopped him.

"No inside. Also, tell your companion she can lose the Filter once she is inside." Kate said and walked to the museum.

Ahsoka had a confused look and said," How did she-"

"We'll explain inside." Jenny said.

They all walked after Kate but Jenny saw someone who was in a UNIT Uniform and hugged him.

"Hey Nate, how's the alien job?"

Nathan grinned and said," Just fine, Jen, still have good hours and good pay. How are you?"

"Just fine, although, last time we met, I didn't have powers."

"What do you mean by that?"

Jenny grinned and said," Tell you later."

Jenny then walked faster to get to everyone else and Ahsoka, who had went back to her real form when they got in, looked at her and said.

"Who was that?"

"A friend, I helped him get this job."

"Alright."

All of them followed Kate and Osgood while an Officer directed his team to secure the area and they then went to the smaller part of the Gallery.

"Did you know her? Elizabeth the First?" Clara asked.

"Unified Intelligence Task Force." The Doctor responded.

" Sorry?" Clara asked.

"UNIT. They investigate anything alien related." Jenny said.

"But I'm and you guys are." Ahsoka said.

"You and we are fine. I work for them." The Doctor said proudly.

"I find that hard to believe." Ahsoka muttered with Jenny giggling.

"You have a job?!" Clara asked in shock.

The Doctor ignored Ahsoka's statement and then said to Clara," I do. This is my job, I'm doing it now."

"You never had a job."

"I do! I do." The Doctor pouted.

They stopped in front of a large covered frame. Two soldiers pulled off the tarp to reveal a painting of a futuristic city in flames, which was also in 3D.

"Elizabeth's credentials, Doctor." Kate said.

"But… but that's not possible." Clara said.

"Dad… is that." Jenny said in shock.

"No more." The Doctor said with a faraway look.

"That's the title." Kate said.

"I know the title!" The Doctor said, sounding angry.

"Also known as _Gallifrey Falls_." Kate said.

"Isn't that the name of you home planet, Doctor?" Ahsoka asked.

The Doctor ignored her and continued to look at the painting and said," This painting doesn't belong here… not in this time or place.

"Obviously." Clara said.

"It's the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city."

"But I've seen a lot of paintings, but never something like this. It's in 3D." Ahsoka said upon closer inspection.

"Time Lord art. Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time… frozen."

Jenny knew what her dad was thinking and it didn't take her bond or using the Force to know that. She went over to him and gave him a hug and he kissed her head.

Ahsoka could tell that The Doctor was relieving some sort of bad memory. She didn't know what it was but she thought it had something to do with the Time War. She didn't know much about it, because she respected The Doctor's privacy on the matter and never asked Jenny about it either. But she could see and sense the pain that The Doctor was going through.

"Elizabeth told us where to find it… and its significance." Kate continued.

"You ok?" Clara asked.

"He was there." The Doctor said.

"Who was?" Ahsoka asked.

"The other him. The one he doesn't talk about. It was before you, Clara, me and some others. It's a long story." Jenny said.

"I don't understand." Ahsoka said and Clara nodded.

"I've had many faces, many lives. I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was The Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it… that day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks." The Doctor said with faraway and haunted look as he looked at the painting.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Ahsoka asked but stopped when Jenny glared at her.

Ahsoka was about to apologize but The Doctor continued.

"And in that battle, there was a man with more blood on his hand than any other. A man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe, and that man… was me."

* * *

 _Time Lords of Gallifrey, Daleks of Skaro… I serve notice to you all. Too long I have stayed my hand. No more. Today, you leave me no choice. Today, this war will end. No more. No more._

The TARDIS stands in the middle of a desert, with footsteps leading away from it. A lone figure trudges across the desert, with a sack over his shoulder.

That man, was the War Doctor.

His features looked old and worn out from centuries of fighting in the Time War. Over those years he had lost friends, family and then hope of the war ending. The final straw for him was the loss of his older sister, The Prosecutor or Aveline, who was reported missing during the final months of the war, he looked up to her and had a close relationship with.

He was happy that his granddaughter Susan or Arkytior didn't join. But he wasn't sure what happened to her, if she was still with David or had joined the war and died without him knowing. He didn't want to think about that.

He just hoped that what he was about to do would work and everyone would forgive him.

The War Doctor then spots a barn or shed close by and continues to trek to it.

He opened the door when he got to it and finds light that has filtered through the planks. All around there was debris strewn everywhere and junk. He sets the bag down on the table, unties and opened it to reveal a box that looked mechanical. He then pushed one of the gears to see if it was open.

"How… how do you work? Why is there never a big red button?" He muttered and then heard scuffling outside.

He went to the door and peered out.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"It's nothing." A young female voice said.

The War Doctor turned around to see a woman with braided brown hair sitting on the box.

 **[Basically she looks like her younger self from either in A New Hope or Empire Strikes back and is wearing the same clothes as Billie did in the original Day of The Doctor.]**

"It's just a wolf. Or the will of the Force." She said.

"Don't' sit on that!" The War Doctor said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it's not a chair… it's the most dangerous weapon in the universe." He said.

He pulled her off the box, pushed her outside and then closed the door.

"Why can't it be both? But there may or may not be a more dangerous weapon soon. Also, why did you park so far away? Didn't you want her to see it?" The woman asked as she was sitting on the box again.

"Want who to see?" The War Doctor asked confused.

"The TARDIS." She jumped up and walked around. "You walked for miles. And miles and miles and miles."

"I was thinking!" He said annoyed.

"I heard you."

"You heard me?"

She got up and said while semi-marching," No… more. No more. No more!"

"Stop it! Who are you?" The War Doctor ordered.

He then heard a clicking noise and said," It's activating. Ger out of here!"

He went to the machine but was stopped and he felt like something was holding him back. He was able to move his head and looked at the woman, who held out her hand.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, just using something that many have used for Centuries or Millennia's. I honestly don't know but it's a wizard trick. I try my best."

She then dropped her hand and The War Doctor was able to move. He thought for moment and then looked at her and said.

"I take it that you're the interface?"

"They must've told you the Moment had a conscience. Hello! A woman and a box stopping you. Happens sometimes for you. Huh Doctor?"

"You know me?"

The interface stood up and said," I hear you… all of you, jangling around in that dusty old head of yours. I chose this face and form. It's from your past. Or possibly your future… I always get those two mixed up.

"I don't have a future." War sadly said.

"I think I'm called… Leia Organa or Skywalker or Solo. Meh, who knows? But, are you afraid of the Dark or Force, Doctor?" It asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop calling me Doctor."

"That's the name in your head." It responded.

"It shouldn't be. I've been fighting this war for a very long time… I've lost the right to be The Doctor." War said sadly.

"Then you're the one to save us all. A chosen person if you will."

"I guess."

"If I ever develop an ego or something else, you've got the job."

The War Doctor stood up, walked over to her and said," If you've been inside my head… then you know what I've seen. The suffering. Every moment in time and space is burning. It must end. And I intend to end it the only way I can." He said and turned away.

"And you're going to use me to end it by killing them all, Daleks and Time Lords alike. I could, but there will be consequences for you.

"I have no desire to survive this." He muttered.

"Then that's your punishment. If you do this… if you kill them all… then that's the consequence. You… live. Gallifrey… you're going to burn it… and all those Daleks with it but all those children too. How many children on Gallifrey right now?"

"I don't know."

"One day you will count them. One terrible night. Do you want to see what that will turn you into? Aren't you curious?" it asked with a nudge.

A vortex of sorts soon open's in the air above them.

"I'm opening window's on your future. A tangle in time through the days to come, to the man today will make of you."

A red fez then comes out of the vortex and lands in front of them.

"Ok, I wasn't expecting that." It said confused.

* * *

Mean while in the far off future. The 9th Doctor had just gotten the Vortex out of his companion, Rose Tyler. He had just put it back into the TARDIS and started putting her into flight. He could feel the Regeneration energy flowing through him and it was only a matter of time.

He soon heard a small groaned and he smiled a little to know Rose was alright.

He didn't know what he would've done if something happened to her and he was scared to know what Jackie would've done.

But overall, Rose had helped him heal little after what… the other guy had done and what he had went through. He was in her debt and he cared for her.

"What happened?" Rose asked as she started to wake up.

"Don't you remember?" 9 asked.

"It was like… there was this singing." Rose said, trying to remember.

"Oh yeah. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away." The Doctor said nonchalantly.

Rose started to get up and said, "I was at home… then I was in the TARDIS."

As she was saying that, 9 looked at his hand with recognition as he saw the golden glow and it disappeared. He looked at Rose with a fond look and said.

"Rose Tyler… I was going to take you to so many places. Barcelona, not the city but the planet. You'll love it. Fantastic place. They got dogs with no noses. Ha, ha! Imagine how many times a day you tell that joke and it's still funny?" He rambled.

"Then why can't we go?" Rose asked with a small smile.

"Maybe you will. Maybe I will. But not like this."

"You're not making sense." She said, slightly confused.

'I may never make sense again. I might have two heads. Or no head. Ha! Imagine me with no head and don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy this process. You don't know what you're going to end up with."

He then jolted in pain and held his side. It was coming and he wondered what he was going to look like.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled in concern and ran to him.

9 stopped her and yelled," Stay away!"

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked in concern.

"I absorbed the Time Vortex and no one is meant to do that." He said and winced again.

"Every cell in my body is dying."

"Can't you do something?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this trick. It's… it's a way of cheating death. Except… it means I'm going to change. And I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go-"

"Don't say that!" Rose said with as much force as she could muster.

"Rose… before I go… I just wanted to tell you that you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic." He said with pained smile. "And do you know what? So was I."

He then shot out his hands and let the Regeneration energy flow through him and change. After a second, he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and looked at himself and then at Rose, who looked confused more than ever.

No doubt she was thinking he was madder than he already was.

He didn't know what happened, he was supposed to change but he didn't. He didn't feel the burning or the change or anything. He didn't know what was going on.

"Huh… normally something happens." He said confused.

A vortex then opened near them and they looked at it with surprised and shocked looks.

"Ok… that doesn't happen." He said.

Something then came through the portal and dropped in front of Rose. A bright red Fez had came through and she picked it up and looked at it.

"And neither does that." 9 said.

* * *

Back in the present, The 11th Doctor and everyone else were still reeling from the painting and The Doctor's talk about his past.

"But the Time War's over. Why have you brought us here to look at a painting?" The Doctor asked, getting slightly angry.

"Dad… stay calm. Sorry Kate." Jenny said.

"Quite alright. But the painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials, proof that the letter is from her. It's not why you're here."

The Doctor took that as to open the letter. He broke the seal and read the letter.

 _'My dearest love, I hope the painting known as Gallifrey Falls will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who writes to you now. You will recall that you pledged yourself to the safety of my kingdom. In this capacity, I have appointed you as curator of the Under Gallery where deadly danger to England is locked away. Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned._

 _God speed, gentle husband.'_

"So, what happened?" Jenny asked.

"Easier to show you." Kate said.

Kate led everyone from the gallery. A metal door then slides down behind them.

"Huh, I take it security is at the upmost importance." Ahsoka said.

"It looks like it." Jenny said.

On the opposite wall on the other side of the room, a portrait of Queen Elizabeth the First with a man next to her.

"Huh, been awhile since I've seen that face." Jenny said with smile.

"Elizabeth the First? You knew her, then?" Clara asked.

"A long time ago." The Doctor said.

* * *

A couple of hundred years earlier in 1562. The TARDIS was sitting in a meadow overlooking a river and near a castle. The doors open and the 10th Doctor rode out on a horse, Elizabeth riding behind him, arms wrapped around him.

"Allons-y!" He yelled and Elizabeth laughed.

"There you go, Your Majesty, what did I tell you? Bigger on the inside!"

"The door isn't… you nearly too my head off. It's normally me who does that?" She said and giggled.

"Fair point. Donna! Lock up the TARDIS and follow us to that hill!" 10 said and rode off.

Donna Noble locked the TARDIS with an eye roll and watched The Doctor ride off with Elizabeth.

"Have fun, Spaceman." She muttered and walked after them.

Later 10 and Elizabeth were lying on a blanket having a picnic while Donna sat nearby. Earlier they had gotten a signature about a Zygon in that era and they went to check it out. It wasn't till later The Doctor figured it took the form of Queen Elizabeth the 1st and the plan was to woo it and catch it as a Zygon and find the real Queen.

"Oh, I've seen conflict like you wouldn't believe. But it wasn't this face. But never mind that, Your majesty… up on your feet!" 10 said.

He got up and held his hand out to Elizabeth.

"Up! Up!"

"How dare you?! I'm the Queen of England!" She said and The Doctor helped her up.

"I'm not English." 10 then kneels." Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

"Oh, my dear, sweet love. Of course I will! Although, I had suspicion that you had your eyes on your friend there."

Donna rolled her eyes and snorted in amusement at The Doctor's flustered look. It wasn't the first time someone mistook them as a couple.

"Well… we're not. But I gotcha!" The Doctor said.

"My love?" Elizabeth asked confused.

Donna watched as he brought out his strange device and told 'Elizabeth' on what it was and how he caught her in the act. But when she turned to see the horse, her eyes widened to see it transform into what The Doctor described to her as a Zygon.

And she was right when she commented it sounded ugly.

"D-Doctor." She said.

"Not now Donna." He said.

"Doctor! Behind you!" She yelled and he turned around.

"Oh. It was the horse! I'm going to be King!" He said the last part in realization. "Run!" He said.

The three of them run off and head to a stone ruins.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're being attacked by a shape-shifting alien from outer space, formerly disguised as my horse."

"What does that mean?"

"It's means... we're going to need a new horse."

"Yeah, that's the big issue at hand." Donna said sarcastically.

They all press against either side of the entry of the ruins and the Zygon goes past them.

"Where's it going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Donna and I will hold it off, you run. Your people need you." The Doctor instructed.

"And I need you alive for our wedding day." Elizabeth said and kissed 10 passionately before she ran away.

"You do realize your now married to the Virgin Queen, right?" Donna said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I know. Good work Doctor. So much for History! C'mon." 10 mumbled and they ran off in the opposite direction of the Queen.

The Doctor and Donna ran through the woods looking for the Zygon. But they stop when The Doctor spots a Rabbit and got closer to it. Giving it a pointed look.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Oh, very clever. Whatever you've got planned, forget it. I'm The Doctor. I'm 995 years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborus. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness…"

"Doctor." Donna said with sigh.

"And you are basically a rabbit, aren't you? OK, carry on- just a… general warming." He said and smacked his device.

"You showed that Rabbit whose boss, Spaceman." Donna smugly said.

Before The Doctor could say something, Elizabeth's yells for him somewhere in the forest. The both of them run to where Elizabeth was. They find her lying on the ground and The Doctor helps her up.

"That thing… explain what it is! What does it want of us?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Probably just your planet."

"Doctor?" A familiar voice said.

All three of them turned around to find another Elizabeth, identical to the other one.

"Step away from her, Doctor. That's not me, that's the creature." Elizabeth 2 said.

"How is that possible? She's me. Doctor, she's me!" Elizabeth 1 said.

10 take out his machine again and aimed it at them. While Donna had a confused look on her face.

This whole thing was becoming bonkers.

"I am indeed, me. A compliment that cannot be extended to yourself." Elizabeth 2 said.

The two queens circle each other.

"Extraordinary! The creature has captured my exact likeness - this is exceptional." Elizabeth said.

"Exceptional? A Queen would call it impertinent." Elizabeth 2 countered.

"A Queen would feel compelled to admire the skill of the execution - before arranging one." Elizabeth threatened.

"Doctor, can you tell them apart?" Donna asked.

10 shook the device and said," Ah! It's not working!"

"One might surmise the creature would learn quickly to protect itself from any simple means of detection." Elizabeth said.

The machine then dinged.

"Clearly you understand the creature better than I. But then you have the advantage." Elizabeth 2 said.

A fissure opens in the air above them. The Doctor looked in shock and horror and addressed the three of them.

"Back, the three of you, now! That's a Time Fissure, a tear in the fabric of reality. Anything could happen!"

A Fez came through and landed at his feet."

"For instance… that." 10 said, not expecting that.

* * *

Back in the present. Everyone was soon ushered into a passageway behind the painting. Once the lights came on, shrouded statues were set along the walls. With stuff that looked like sand was on the floor.

"Welcome to the Under Gallery. This is where Elizabeth 1 kept all art deemed too dangerous for public consumption." Kate said.

Both Ahsoka and Jenny tried to sense through the Force but it was murky and they felt like something was draining but didn't affect them physically in anyway.

 _'You feel it too?'_ Ahsoka asked through their bond.

 _'Yeah, but it's hard to read.'_

The Doctor bends over to scoop some of the sand like substance and then let it run through his fingers.

"Stone dust." He said.

"Is it important?" Kate asked.

"In 1,200 years, I've never stepped in anything that wasn't." The Doctor stood up and looked at Osgood and said," Oi, you! Are you sciencey?"

"Oh, erm. Well, erm… yes."

"Got a name?"

"Yes."

"Good, I've always wanted to meet someone called Yes. Now, I want this stone dust analyzed. And I want a report in triplicates, with lots of graphs and diagrams and complicated sums, on my desk, (glances at Clara and Ahsoka), tomorrow morning, ASAP, pronto, LOL. See? Job. (Snaps and pointed at Kate) Do I have a desk?"

"No."

"And I want a desk!" The Doctor said to Osgood.

"Get a team, analyze the stone dust." Kate said to Osgood.

Kate starts to walk away and everyone follows her and Osgood starts to wheeze.

"Inhaler!" Kate said.

Kate leads them through a hall that is lined with paintings and display cases, with one having a fez. The Doctor walks past it and then goes back to admire it. He then lifts the case up and grabs the fez and places it on his head. He gives them a 'ta-da' positon.

"You look ridiculous." Ahsoka said and Jenny laughed.

Clara snorted in amusement and said," Someday, you could just walk past a fez." Clara said.

"Never going to happen." The Doctor stated.

They continue on after Kate and they go into another room that was bright with a wood floor. There was also shattered glass as and more 3D paintings.

"As you instructed, nothing has been touched." A scientist said and left.

"This is why we called you in." Kate said.

"3D again." Clara said.

"Interesting." The Doctor said as he looked at the glass.

"The broken glass?"

"If you look at the shatter pattern. You can see the glass had been broken from the inside." Jenny said and inspected it with her Sonic.

"As you can see, all the paintings are landscaped… no figures of any kind." Kate said.

"So?" The Doctor asked.

"There used to be."

Kate handed The Doctor a tablet that bore the same painting but with a figure in it. He checks both the painting and the picture.

"That's odd, do you think something was in there?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes and something go out. Something possibly dangerous." Jenny said.

"In other words, it is."

"Pretty much."

"The whole place has been searched. There's nothing here that shouldn't be, and nothing's got out." Kate said.

The Time Fissure suddenly appears above them.

"Oh, no! Not now!" The Doctor whined.

"Doctor, Jenny, what is it?"

"Not even the foggiest." Jenny said.

"Is it to do with the paintings?" Kate asked.

"No, no. This is different. I remember this. Almost remember… Oh, of course. This is where you and I come in Jen." The Doctor said and threw the Fez in. Geronimo!" He said and jumped in.

"Doctor!" Clara called.

"C'mon Ahsoka, let's go. Clara you stay here." Jenny said.

Ahsoka was sorta cautious about jumping in but The Doctor remembered something about that so it had to be safe. She shrugged and jumped in the same time as Jenny.

* * *

Back with 9 and Rose. 9 was inspecting the fissure while Rose was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Doctor, what's that and what's going on?" Rose asked.

"Time Fissure, it's a tear in the fabric of reality. Why does it look familiar?" He said.

Rose then walked up to him and hit his arm while she still held the fez and he winced a little.

"Ow! Oi! What was that for that?!" He asked as he rubbed his arm.

"That was for talking as if you're dying!"

"Well I was. I guess this thing stopped it and I'm supposed to go into it. Fantastic." He said with a mad grin.

"What?"

"Rose stay here, I'll be back soon." 9 said, took the Fez and jumped into the fissure.

Rose stood there for a second. She wasn't sure what was going on and she had a long day and she was still confused. But, she knew she shouldn't leave The Doctor behind so she took a breath and ran into it and disappeared.

* * *

The 11th Doctor, Jenny and Ahsoka landed on the ground face-down. While The 10th Doctor, Donna and both Elizabeth's watched in surprise. The Doctor groaned and then stood up. 10 stands and puts the fez on as he stares.

The Doctor looked and was shocked to see his previous self, Donna Noble and 2 Queen Elizabeth's. Jenny got up and dusted herself off and noticed who was also there. Her hearts soared when she saw her original dad but she knew he wouldn't recognize her without letting him know or this was before he went to Messaline. While she also Donna and she was really happy to see her again but also kinda sad too because she missed her.

Ahsoka got up as and looked to see 4 people, one was very skinny man with a Pinstripe suit, sandshoes of sorts, spiky hair and had a somewhat familiar force signature, but it was muddled. The other was a ginger woman, and was giving off a signature of great importance of sorts but she didn't know what. The other was Queen Elizabeth The 1st and another Elizabeth, but if she remembered correctly, there was only one in the supposed Time Period she was guessing. She tried to sense through the Force on who was who but her abilities were still muddled.

But also, she felt a small drain of sorts, she never felt it before and she didn't like it. And she could tell Jenny was the same.

"Who is this man and woman. And that thing?" The first Elizabeth asked.

"That's what I was wondering." 10 said.

"Oh, that is skinny. That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside. You may have Jen. And it's like a special effect. Oi! (Swipes the fez off and puts it on his head.) Ha! Matchstick Man!" 11 said.

The two of them stare at each and it took 10 a second to figure out who it was and his eyes widened.

"You're not…"

They both take out their sonic's from their jackets. 11 then activates his.

"Compensating?" 10 said.

"For what? 11 asked.

"Regeneration…. It's a lottery. Right?" Jenny said.

"Right you are. Cause isn't he cool? I'm The Doctor and I'm all cool- I'm wearing Sandshoes!" 11 said as he flipped his sonic and put back in his pocket like 10.

"Knew it." Ahsoka smirked.

"I know right?" Jenny said with a grinned and Ahsoka snorted in amusement.

"Who are these two?" 10 asked, slightly annoyed.

"That is Ahsoka Tano. And the other you may or may not know. Tell you later, but what's the issue? And hello ladies." 11 said.

"Don't start." 10 said, sounding annoyed.

"Enough of that Doctor, what's the issue?" Jenny asked.

"One of them is a Zygon."

Both 11 and Jenny grimaced.

"Urgh… I'm not judging you."

"I am." Jenny said with cheeky smile.

10 had an annoyed look and it didn't help that Donna was giggling as well. He was about to say something when a fissure appeared above them. They and Jenny brought out their glasses and look at it. Both Doctor's looked at each other.

"Oh, lovely." They commented.

Jenny takes off her's and goes to both Elizabeth's. She would've been able to sense who was who but she couldn't and didn't know why. Ahsoka sent a calming wave through their bond and she knew she was having the same issue.

"Your majesty's. it's probably a good time to run."

"But what about the creature?" Both of them said.

"Elizabeth, whichever one of you is the real one. Turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one." 10 said.

"Of course, my love!" The both of them declared.

The first one walked up to him and said," Stay alive, my love. I am not done with you yet." She finished and passionately kissed him and ran off.

"Thanks. Lovely." He muttered.

The second walked up and said," I understand. Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again." She kissed him the same as the other and ran in the opposite direction from the first.

"Well, won't that be nice?" He muttered.

"Smooth." A Familiar ginger said, in which he ignored.

"One of them was a Zygon." 11 said.

"Yeah." 10 said.

"Big red thing, covered in suckers. And also, venom sacs in the tongue." Jenny said.

"Yeah, I'm getting the point. And who are you?" 10 asked, growing impatient.

Jenny gave him a bright smile, she still wasn't sure if he would know but she to make sure.

"Hello dad."

10 had a look of confusion for a second but soon his eyes widened in realization. Memories of a certain blonde woman came to mind, one that made him think he wasn't the last of the Time Lords at the time. One who died in his arms as he hoped they would travel the universe together.

She couldn't be her? Could she?

He looked at her in shock and said," Jenny?"

"Yep." She said as she popped the 'p' and hugged him.

10 stood there in shocked silence for a second but then gave his daughter a bone crushing hug and kissed her head. His hearts swelled with joy and he a couple of tears go down his eyes.

He couldn't believe it. His daughter was alive!

Jenny was glad she got see her dad's previous self, the one she first met again, she didn't know how long but it was a nice reunion.

The Doctor held her shoulders and looked at her, she had regenerated, she must've done it back on Messaline sometime after he left or sometime after she left.

"How did you Regenerate?" He asked.

Ahsoka took a step and said," The Capital planet of the galaxy where I'm from was attack by Daleks. She got hit and she regenerated, Doctor."

"Daleks, always the Daleks." 10 muttered angrily.

"Uh, hello? Yeah, temp from Cheswick here, still kinda out of the loop." Donna said, slightly annoyed and confused.

"Uh, Donna, miss that bit of you. Well, I'm The Doctor and this is Jenny, who you may know and we're from the future." 11 said.

"What? But he's The Doctor and Jenny looked different from her." She said.

"Uh… right… you see Donna. My race has a way of cheating death. You see, before we die, our body changes and our cells turn into someone different. Once the process is complete, I turn into him." 10 said and pointed at the 11th Doctor.

Donna stayed silent for a second and then said, "So you turn into some bloke with horrible fashion sense and a huge chin?"

"OI!" 11 said while Jenny laughed.

"As if you couldn't surprise me more." She mumbled.

"I'm The Doctor, I'm full of surprises." 11 said.

 _"Doctor? Is that you?"_ Clara's voice said through the fissure.

"Clara! Great to hear you! Can you hear us?"

 _"Yeah, It's me, we can hear you. Where are you?"_

"Where are we?" 11 asked 10.

"England 1562."

 _"Who are you talking to?"_

"Myself." Both Doctor's said.

 _"This is going to become confusing."_ Ahsoka thought.

 _"Can you come back through?"_ Kate asked.

"Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. It's… Ah! Hang on! Fez incoming!" 11 said and threw the Fez into the fissure.

" _Nothing here."_ Clara said a moment later.

"Oi. Which one of you lot lose a Fez?" A familiar Northern voice said.

Both Doctor's turned around and had shocked expressions to see The 9th Doctor, holding a Fez. Both Doctor's were silently hoping that someone else in particular wouldn't show up but it was possible. But they didn't want to see him.

"I did." 11 said with a raised hand.

"Ok, here." He said and tossed it to 11.

"Uh… thanks. Clara! Incoming again!" 11 said and threw it into the fissure again.

 _"Still nothing here."_ She said.

"So, where did it go?" 10 asked.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" 9 asked.

Ahsoka could tell that the man was The Doctor as well. Her senses were still a little wobbly but she see the signature was the same as The Doctor's, including the eyes. So she knew immediately this was another Regeneration of The Doctor. But this one seemed to carry more guilt and sorrow than the other two.

"Not sure, also we're you." 11 said.

9 had a raised eyebrow and said, "You two are me? Well that's fantastic. I'm going to be a skinny bloke and someone with huge chin and no eyebrows plus bad fashion."

"Coming from the guy who has satellite ears." 11 shot back.

Jenny groaned and whistled at them and they all looked at her.

"Alright, I believe we need to stop and continue on with the issue at hand. I mean you three are here and two of you remember this. So what now?"

"Fine. I got an idea. Reverse the polarity!" 11 said.

All three Doctor's took our their Sonic Screwdrivers and use it on the fissure.

"It's not working." 11 said.

"That's because you three are reversing the polarity. And it's confusing it." Jenny pointed out.

"Who is she?" 9 asked.

"I'm your daughter. I'm after… You know." Jenny said.

9 had a look of surprise and was about to ask further when a whoosh of air came and something hitting the ground nearby."

"Anyone lose a fez?" The War Doctor said.

All three Doctor and Jenny eyes widened in shock with all three Doctor's having growing anger and guilt build up them as they saw someone who they wished to forget.

"You. How … WHY are you here?" 10 asked.

"Good afternoon. I'm… looking for The Doctor." He said.

"Believe me; you're in the right place." Ahsoka said, starting to feel a headache forming.

"This getting pretty awkward." Donna whispered to her.

"Yep."

"Good! Right! Well, who are you all? Oh, of course! Are you his companions?"

"His companions?" The 11th Doctor said.

"They get younger all the time! And I guess he's having a reunion of sorts. Well, if you could point me in the general direction of The Doctor…"

All three Doctor's held up their Sonics and activated them. The War Doctor's sees this and looks surprised and confused.

"Really?"

"Yeah." 11 said.

"Really." 10 said.

"Pretty much." 9 said.

"You're me? The three of you?"

"Yep." 10 said.

"Even that one?" War said and looked at 11.

"Yes." He said indigently.

"You're my future selves." He said.

"Yes!" All three of them said.

"Am I having a mid-life crisis?"

Ahsoka would've listened further but she started to feel a couple of signatures coming. Jenny had sensed it too and she mentally told her to use the filter.

She would've argued but the alternative was fighting, but that would make them enemies of the Queen and knew that would hinder whatever The 10th Doctor and Donna's were doing that involved something called a Zygon. Also she's been this type of time period before where the locals believed in witches and mythical creatures. So she didn't know how many guards the Queen had or if there were any villagers.

She could handle them but she didn't want to endanger anyone. So she pressed the button that activates the filter. She put her Lightsabers into her pockets, including Jenny.

"Hey Doctor…or Doctor's we have company." Ahsoka said.

Everyone turned in her direction. The Doctor had a confused look, and so did The 9th Doctor but with The 10th Doctor and Donna, she could sense the immediate confusion and recognition coming from them.

"What do you-"

A small group of soldiers approached them through the woods. And then encircled with their weapons pointed at them. 9, 10 and 11 held their Sonics and aimed them at the soldiers, except for The War Doctor and Jenny.

"Which of you is The Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have The Doctor's head." The Leader said.

"Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day." War said.

 _"Where's Anakin when you need him?"_ Ahsoka thought.

 _"I think there's four of them now."_ Clara's voice said.

 _"There's a precedent for that."_ Kate's voice said.

"What is that?" The Leader asked.

The three Doctor's pointed their Screwdrivers again and The War Doctor had a look of annoyance.

"Oh, the pointing again. They're screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?"

The three Doctor's looked at each other, shrugged and then lowered them.

"That thing… what witchcraft is it?" The Leader asked, slightly fearful.

The 11th Doctor had an idea and smiled slightly at Jenny, who had the same idea and nodded her head.

"Ah, yes! Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft, yes, yes, yes. Witchy-witchcraft. Right Jen?"

"Oh yeah, dad. The scary kind."

"Right. Hello? Hello in there? Excuse me. Hello! Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?

 _"He mean you."_ Kate said.

 _"Why am I the witch?"_ Clara complained.

"Clara?" Jenny said.

 _"Hello?"_

"Clara hi, hello. Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?

 _"What… he said."_

"Yes, tiny bit more colour."

 _"Right. Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs."_ Clara attempted.

"Frogs… that will do. Did you hear her boys?" Jenny said.

 _"Doctor, Jenny, what's going on?"_

"It's a… timey-wimey thing."

"Timey… what? Timey-wimey?" The War scrutinized.

"Who says that?" 9 said.

"I've no idea where he picks that stuff up." 10 muttered.

"You're the one who said it first." Jenny said and 10 glared at her while Donna giggled.

Someone then soon approaches them and they look to see one of the Elizabeth's.

"The Queen!" The soldiers exclaimed.

Everyone, minus all 4 Doctor's, Jenny, Ahsoka and Donna, kneeled on the ground.

Elizabeth looked at the group and said," You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you."

"Which one are you? What happened to the other one?" 10 asked.

"Indisposed. Long Live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!" The soldiers chanted.

"Arrest these men and women. Take them to the Tower." She ordered.

10 pointed at Elizabeth and said," that is not the Queen of England… that's an alien duplicate."

"And believe him, cos he checked." Jenny joked.

"Don't start. I take it you have to deal with this?" The Doctor asked.

The 11th Doctor ignored him because he came up with something and then said," No hang on, the Tower! Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant, love the tower. Breakfast at eight, please, Will there be Wi-Fi?

"Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?" The War Doctor asked.

"Yes! No! (To Elizabeth) I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators, Sandshoes, Big Ears, Granddad, Jedi 1 and 2 and Ginger." 11 said.

"Granddad?"

"They're not Sandshoes."

"I don't have big ears."

"Yes they are!" The War Doctor said to the both of them.

"Silence! The Tower is not to be taken lightly. Very few emerge again."

"Very well your majesty. We shall take it." Jenny said, internally smiling at what her dad had thought of.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this so far.**

 **I was originally going to have River as the interface for the Moment but someone else had done that with their own version of Day of The Doctor and I came up with using Leia because she would be featured in this soon and I will leave it as a small tribute to Carrie Fisher, may she rest in peace and be one with the Force. Also for the character Nathan, he isn't an OC, he was the episode Planet of the Dead and I made him and Jenny friends in companion story to this. I will also have him featured in that later.**


	9. The Day of The Doctor (2)

**Here's the second part for the arc. Also rest in peace to John Hurt who passed away a couple of day ago. You did well as the War Doctor and did great in your other movies, including in Alien.**

 **Also, I just found out that Peter Capaldi will be leaving Doctor Who during or at the end of the new season of Doctor Who. I was saddened to hear about that but I was also interested when I found out people are asking for the 13th Doctor be played as a woman and I totally agree. I would love to see how that plays out and who will play a female Doctor.**

 **I also read the article about that and they were considering Freema Agyeman for the role and that would be interesting if they choose her.**

 **That's it and I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day of The Doctor (2)**

After purposely getting captured, the group were then led to the Tower of London and put into a cell. The jailer then closed the door behind them. The 11th Doctor picked up a long nail, inspected it and then walked over to a wall and began scraping. The War Doctor scanned the door with his sonic.

"Four of us in one cell… that's going to cause some nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon. What are you doing?" 10 asked 11.

"Never mind him. We're in the Tower of London. And we all know what happened here." Donna fearfully said.

Ahsoka sat on a bench, deactivated the filter and closed her eyes and took a meditative stance. Her connection to the Force was still muddled and she needed to concentrate on why.

"True and how was Martha here and then gone? Who are you?" 10 asked.

"I'm not Martha Jones. I use a Perception Filter so people on earth won't freak out or disrupt the timeline. That's what your counterpart said. Also I'm a companion." Ahsoka said, while her eyes were closed.

"Interesting, I'm taking aliens as companions again. And what are you doing? That won't work, it's too primitive." 9 asked the last part to The War Doctor soniced the door.

"I guess asking for room service to change the door is out of the question?" Jenny joked.

"I don't know why you or Ahsoka can't just use the Force to break it down or use your Lightsabers to get us out." 11 asked as he scrapped.

 _'_ _Make something up Jen. It doesn't take someone with the Force to know there's tension between these guys. Let them vent.'_ Ahsoka said through their bond.

"Left them on the TARDIS with T.J. And we can't use the Force. Something's blocking it." Jenny said.

"Who's T.J?" The 10th Doctor asked.

"And the Force? Sounds like something from Star Wars." Donna said.

"The movie series from America? Sheesh, hate to be in that mess. With the Empire and stuff."

Ahsoka opened her eyes had a raised eyebrow got up and said," What Empire?"

"Not now, we need to focus on the situation here. So the Queen of England is now a Zygon, but more importantly, why are we all together? Not that I'm happy to see Jenny again. But, me, Chinny… and big ears were surprised. But you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?" 10 said.

"Oi 'Chinny'?"

"Big ears?"

"Yeah, you do have a chin and the ears."

"Then that would be making the four of you, granddad, big ears, sandshoes and chinny then?" Jenny joked and all four Doctor's glared at her.

"So how do we get out of here?" Donna asked.

"Well in theory, I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules, and the door should disintegrate." War Doctor said.

"Not to mention we have calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to the sub-atomic level. Even with the sonic it would take years." 9 countered.

"Blimey, my head hurts." Donna said and sat next to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka snorted in amusement and said," It's best to just let them talk and agree with them."

"Unfortunately it would take centuries and without the TARDIS or anything else we're stuck for now." Jenny said.

The War Doctor sits on another bench that was by the door and said," We might as well get started. Help to pass the 'timey-wimey'. Do you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown-up?"

11th Doctor stopped scratching and looked over his shoulder towards the War Doctor. Both 9 and 10 look at them too. Jenny and Ahsoka could tell the tension was rising and the words would start flowing. Jenny in particular feared what would happen but she knew that her dad or dad's need to let go and move on. She would never say it because it was wound that was still fresh and hadn't been closed yet.

The memories 10 had shown her the first time came to mind. She didn't blame him then and she didn't him now.

"Oh, the way you three look at me. what is that? I'm trying to think of a better word than 'dread'."

"I'm just trying to figure out what you all think of him. Did he or you did something bad?" Donna asked, slightly fearful.

"Yeah, I know the Time War and all but what happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"Stop. Ahsoka, remember how I told you not to ask?" Jenny said in a tone that made both companions silent.

"You told her?" 10 asked with a raised eyebrow.

11th Doctor looked at him and said," Of course I did. She's the best and she brought me or you out of some dark times."

All 4 Doctor's had a look of shame and regret. Remembering what had happened during the Time War. But the 3 looked at the War Doctor and remembered what they did as him.

"It must be really recent for you." 10 said.

"Recent?" War asked.

9 crossed his arms and said in a low tone," The Time War, the last day. They day you killed them all."

"The day WE killed them all." 10 muttered.

"It's the same thing." 9 said.

"Doctor… is this like Pompeii? When we had to…" Donna said in an uncertain voice.

9th Doctor had a confused tone and said," Pompeii? What…" He then chuckled a little when he realized what they meant, and then said," Of course, we might as well be here on earth during every major event in history and had something to do about it."

The Interface appeared again and is now sitting on the bench next to the War Doctor.

"It's history for them. All decided. They think their future is real… they don't know it's still up to you."

"I don't talk about it." War said.

"You're not talking about it. There's no one else here." 10 said.

"Go on. Ask them. Ask them what you need to know." The Interface encouraged.

"Did you ever count?"

"Count what?" 11th Doctor asked, even thought he knew what he was inferring to.

"How many children there were on Gallifrey that day."

The Doctor stopped scratching the message and said," I have absolutely no idea." He said and went back to scratching.

"2.47 billion." 10 muttered.

"You DID count!" War said.

"Doctor… when you said you're the last of your kind, besides Jenny. You killed your own people?" Ahsoka said shock and horror.

"It's not the time, Ahsoka is it?" 10 said.

"Listen spaceman. NOW is the time. I know you told me about the Time War but you didn't tell how it ended exactly." Donna said, getting angry.

"Look, I don't give much of bloody care about what you both think. But right now, I'm wondering, and I'm guessing your maybe 400 years older than us but you forgot?" 9 asked angrily.

11 faced 9 and said," I moved on."

"Where?! Where can you be now you can forget something like that?"

Jenny went over to 10 and placed her hand on his shoulder and said," I helped him move on a little, dad. I guess me being with you or him helped ease the pain."

11 smiled sadly and said," She's right, after what happened after she found me, I would've went to dark place."

"What happened?" 9 asked.

"Spoilers." 11 and Jenny said.

"Why do I have the feeling that's going to get annoying?" 10 muttered.

11 had a fond smile and said," Yeah, but it's worth it."

Ahsoka gave a exasperated sigh and said," Doctor."

"Nice to have this little moment but still, how can you forget? Even if she helps you have to remember." 9 said.

"Same. For once, I would like to know where I'm going." 10 agreed.

"No. You both really wouldn't." 11 glared and the other two did the same.

"I don't know who you are… the three of you. I haven't got the faintest idea." War said.

"They're you. They're what you become if you destroy Gallifrey. The man who angers, the man who regrets… and the man who forgets. The moment is coming. The Moment is me, you have to decided, it's the way of the Force and the timeline." The Moment said.

After the staring match, 11 goes back to scratching his message.

Ahsoka stood up and gave them all a glare, the three of them sorta shrunk a little.

"Look, I know you all have your reasons and your own thoughts but I don't care. You have to live with your choices, yes it's hard but you can't change them and you have to work with it. Besides, even if that woman talking to granddad right now can convince him to change the future, you or he has a choice. Destroy Gallifrey or don't."

All three Doctor's and Donna had a look of confusion. While War Doctor and the Moment had surprised looks. Jenny didn't bat an eye, she saw her too and didn't act on it because she didn't want to interfere with what she was saying to her dad's previous incarnation.

"How did you?" War asked.

"Force sense's. Even if they are muddled I can still sense things and work my way through allusions. Jenny could see as well." Ahsoka said and Jenny nodded in agreement.

"If you can hear and see me. Then the Zygon's aren't affected by the Force. Also the Sonics have the same software." The Moment said.

Ahsoka nearly face palmed at what it said. There was only a few species that were known not to be affected by the Force. And the draining of it within her and Jenny should've been obvious. But with the how the day was going, she didn't think of it.

"Thank you. Also, did any of you think about your Sonic's software?" Ahsoka said.

"400 years!" War said in realization.

"Pardon?" 9 said.

"Just like she said, at a software level, they're all the same device, aren't they? Same software, different case."

"Yeah. So…?" 10 enquired.

"What he's saying is that yours and my screwdriver can calculate how to disintegrate the door. Start off with granddad then end with me or Big Chin because the calculations will still be going." Jenny said and took War's screwdriver, scanned the door and gave it back to him.

"She's more brilliant than you spacemen." Donna smugly said and the four of them glared at her.

"Couldn't agree more." Ahsoka said with a nod.

11 smiled and said," That she is. Jenny, show them your screwdriver."

Jenny smirked and took her's out. She pressed a button and the keypad came into view. She then typed something in and the calculations for the door came into view as complete. She looked at them and winked.

"Well I'm shocked, jealous and proud. And I haven't even met her yet." 9 praised.

10 pouted, looked at 11 and said in a sour tone," You have to put up with her one-upping you?"

11 chuckled and said," All the time, and I couldn't be prouder."

All four of them took out their Sonics but Jenny stopped them.

"Although that might work but, I have a better idea. Ahsoka."

Jenny reached into her pocket and took out her's and Ahsoka's Lightsabers. Ahsoka took them and let them magnetically attach to her waist.

"You had them this whole time?" 11 said in an annoyed tone.

"Had to wait for the right moment." Jenny said.

She was about to activate her's when the door opened with Clara and Rose coming in. All the occupants in the room had shocked expressions. 10 had a look of longing and somewhat love while 11 wasn't all that surprised to see Rose, after he had previously said goodbye to her and telling by the clothes, this version was when he was about to regenerate into Sandshoes. But he was surprised to see Clara open the door, because it was supposed to locked.

"How did you do that?" He voiced his question.

"It wasn't locked." Clara said.

"Right."

"So, these are your other selves, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, how did you know? And I told you to stay on the TARDIS." 9th Doctor scolded.

"Like I was going to listen. I came through the portal the same time as Clara. We talked while we went looking for you and she told me about how you regenerate. And I must say, I'm surprised on you will look." She said.

"Same, nice suit." Clara told 10.

"Thanks."

"Hold on. Is this the Rose Tyler you told me about, Doctor?" Donna asked.

"Yes, Donna but she's from when she first started traveling with me." 10 explained.

"Wait, it was supposed to be locked." Jenny stated.

"Yes, exactly! Why wasn't it locked?" 11 thought out loud.

Elizabeth then entered the room and said," Because I was fascinated to see what you woul do upon escaping. I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time I think you saw what's going to happen to it." She said and walked out.

The group then followed her, not know her intentions but Ahsoka could sense Elizabeth's signature and knew that was the real one. But she didn't want to tell the others because she wanted to know what The Doctor's will do. They followed her to another section of the Tower and found it teeming with Zygon's.

Ahsoka could feel her Force signature leave fully and she felt lost without it and kinda sick. She knew Jenny felt the same way and saw 11 hold her hand. She probably told him in their bond.

"The Zygon's lost their own world. It burned in the first day of the Time War. A new home is required." Elizabeth said.

"So they want this one?" Clara said.

"Figures." 9 mumbled.

"Not yet. Far too primitive. Zygon's are used to a certain level of comfort."

A Zygon stood in a doorway and said," Commander… why are these creatures here?"

"Because I say they should be. It is time you too were translated." Elizabeth ordered.

The Zygon growled and went to towards a glass cube that was on a pedestal.

"Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating."

The Zygon rest it's hand on top of the cube. There was a whirring noise and the Zygon disappeared into the cube and then reappeared in a painting.

"Hang on. That's the same painting from the gallery. The one that had a missing figure." Ahsoka said.

"It's not's a picture, it's a Statis Cube." The War Doctor corrected.

9th Doctor took out his sonic and said while scanning it, "Time Lord art… frozen instants in time, bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as…"

"Suspended animation." 10 said.

"Just like in the movies? When people store themselves in pods for long space flights?" Rose said.

"Brilliant reasoning, Rose. How did you know that?" 9 curiously asked.

Rose shrugged and said," Watched a couple of American Sci-Fi movies with Mickey."

"Mickey the idiot." 10 fondly said.

The 11th Doctor snapped his fingers and said," Oh, that's good. The Zygon's all pop inside the pictures, wait for a few centuries till the planet's a bit more interesting, and then out they come."

"Which means all the paintings in the Under Gallery have a Zygon and they are all starting to wake up and invade. Brilliant." Jenny said.

"So what you two are saying is that the Zygon's are invading the future from the past?" Donna clarified.

"Exactly! The father daughter duo said.

The 10th Doctor turned to Elizabeth with a glare and said," And do you know why I know that you're a fake? Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair-"

"Uh… Dad." Jenny said.

"Not now Jen. Or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse-"

"Doctor." Donna said in an exasperated tone.

"Not now Donna. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?"

"Because she's the real Queen Elizabeth, Doctor." Ahsoka said in a matter-of-fact tone.

10 eyes widened at what she said and looked at Elizabeth, who gave him an unimpressed look.

"Ok. So… backtracking a moment, just to lend some context to my earlier remarks…"

"My twin is dead in the forest. I am accustomed to taking precautions. [lifts up her skirt and pulled out a jeweled dagger from her garter.] These Zygon's creatures never even considered that it was me who survived, rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind."

"Zygon's?" Clara said.

"Men!" Elizabeth said.

 _'You got that right.'_ Jenny thought humorously.

"Wait, so you actually killed a Zygon?" Ahsoka said.

"I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time so did the Zygon. The future is imperiled. Doctor, can I rely on your service?" Elizabeth asked 10 in the last part.

"Well, I'm going to need my TARDIS."

"It has been procured already."

"Ah!" 10 said with a smile.

"But first, my love, you have a promise to keep!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

* * *

Everyone later was standing in a courtyard near 10's TARDIS. A minister was performing the wedding ceremony as the Doctors and the rest stood to the side.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elizabeth grabs 10th Doctor and pulls him into a passionate kiss. While Clara and Rose cheered and threw some confetti.

"Is there a lot of this in the future?" War asked.

"It does start to happen, yeah." 11 said.

"That and getting slapped." Jenny said.

War gave Jenny a confused look and said," Why on earth does that happen."

"It all started with you or him, bringing me back home a year late. My mum was mad and slapped him." Rose said and grinned, tongue in cheek.

9 rolled his eyes and mumbled something incoherent.

"Ah yes, famous Tyler woman slap." The 11th Doctor said somewhat fondly and unconsciously rubbed his cheek.

10 then pulled then away from the kiss from Elizabeth.

"God speed, my love." Elizabeth said.

"I will be right back." 10 promised and ran to the TARDIS.

The others followed.

"Right, then, back to the future." 11 said.

They all entered the TARDIS and they all looked around. As soon as they got in, Ahsoka felt her abilities come back to her like a blanket and felt the warmth. It always felt weird not having the Force when she didn't have it for reasons and she also sensed Jenny's signature coming back as well.

"Aw, the nostalgia feel." Jenny said with smile as she looked around.

"You let this place go a bit." War commented.

"Ah, it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it." 11 said.

"I actually like it." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you." 10 said and patted the column.

An alarm goes off and the console sparks and the walls change into brightly lit white walls with rondels.

"Ooh! The desktop is glitching." 10 said.

"Four of us from different time zones, it's trying to compensate." War said.

11 pointed at the walls and said," Hey, look the round things.

10 smiled and said," I love the round things."

"What ARE the round things?"

"No idea."

There was a beeping at the console and Jenny hurried over to it and flipped a switch.

"Friction contrafibulator all fixed." She said.

The console sparks again and the TARDIS changes to 11's current TARDIS interior.

"Ha! Stabilized!" The 11th Doctor said.

"Oh, you've redecorated! I don't like it.

"Meh." 9 said.

"I like it. Has a sorta modern tech feel." Rose said.

"Yeah." Donna nodded.

"And the votes are against you two." 11 said smugly to his other selves. "Now, we're going to the National Gallery… the Zygon's are underneath it."

"No, UNIT HQ, they followed us there in the Black Archive." Clara corrected.

All four Doctor's and Jenny turned and gave her worried looks.

"Ok… so you heard of that, then."


	10. The Day of The Doctor (3)

**Last part for this and the onto the epilogue of the arc. Then onto more interesting things.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Day of The Doctor (3)**

Back in the present, the Zygon's were looking through the collection of the Black Archives. Two of them remained in their human forms as Osgood and a scientist named McGillop while the third remained in its original form.

"The equipment here is phenomenal. The humans don't realize what half this stuff does… we could conquer their world in a day." Zygon-McGillop said.

"We were fortunate, then… in our choices of duplicate." The Zygon leader agreed.

"If I were a human, I'd say it was Christmas." Zygon-McGillop said in slight joy.

"No. I'm afraid you wouldn't. We're not armed. You may relax." Kate said as she, Osgood and McGillop walked in, after Osgood freed them.

"We are armed. You may not." The lead Zygon threatened.

Kate looked at McGillop and said," Lock the door. I'm afraid we can't be interrupted. You don't mind if I get comfortable?" Kate said and sat down on a metal chair with a table.

"You don't mind if I do?" The lead Zygon said and morphed into Kate as it walked to the table and sat down.

All 6 beings, human and Zygon stood or sat in the same with the table acting like a mirror. Both Kate's were sitting down while both Osgood's and McGillop's stood behind them side by side.

"You'll realize there are protocols protecting this place. Osgood…" Kate said.

In her mind, Osgood knew what the protocol was and what would happen if it was activated, she wasn't thrilled nor onboard with the idea because it would have very disastrous consequences but she didn't have a say on the matter.

"In the event of an alien incursion, the contents of this room are deemed so dangerous, it will self destruct in…"

"Five minutes." Kate finished.

After she said, Kate started the countdown and an alarm went off.

"There's a Nuclear Warhead 20 feet beneath us. Are you sitting comfortably?"

"You would destroy London?" Zygon-Kate said in slight disbelieving tone.

"To save the world? Yes, I would." Kate said stoically.

But on the inside, she was scared, but she was in charge after her father died, and she had to make the tough decisions. Even if those that would involve destroying the city.

"You're bluffing." Zygon-Kate said.

"You really think so? Somewhere in your memory is a man called Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. I'm his daughter."

 _" 'Science lead', Kate. Is that what you mean? Is that, what your father meant?"_ The 11th Doctor's voice said from somewhere.

"Doctor?" Kate said and looked around and found a device that was on besides the countdown.

 _"Space-Time Telegraph, Kate. A gift from dad to your father, hotlines straight to the TARDIS."_ Jenny's voice said.

With the Doctor's, Jenny's and companions, they were in 10's TARDIS in the Vortex. The 11th Doctor had just tapped in through the console and everyone had listened to what Kate had said and thought she was doing the wrong thing.

"Jenny and I know about the Black Archive and we know about the security protocol." The Doctor said.

"Basically Kate, please, please, don't do it! It's unbelievably stupid! There's always different ways to stop this!" Jenny pleaded.

 _"I'm sorry, you two. Switch it off."_ Kate's voice said.

"Not as sorry as you will be. This kind of decision is something you won't be able to live with." 9 said, knowing what that kind of decision will do to someone.

The TARDIS then rocks and shudders.

"Keep her stabilized!" Jenny said.

"There's something going on! We can't land!" 10 said.

"Kate! We're trying to bring the TARDIS in… why can't we land?" 11 said.

"I said switch it off!" Kate said and the connection was lost.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka said.

"The Tower of London is TARDIS proof. Idiots." Jenny muttered.

"And how did they manage to do that?" Rose asked.

"Alien technology plus human stupidity. Trust me, it's unbeatable." 11 said.

"Why can't we use Jenny's Vortex Manipulator?" Clara suggested.

Jenny groaned and looked at something on the console screen with her glasses on," Still won't work, Clara. Besides, even if we park next to the Tower, we still won't be able to get in from the outside."

10 looked at her, smiled and said," Oh I see you've taken after your old man."

Jenny blushed and said," Just recently."

Donna rolled her eyes and said," Compliment each other later. What about those saber things you and… who are you again?"

"Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano and no, it will take too long." Ahsoka said.

"I still can't fathom why you let our daughter have a weapon?" 10 said to 11.

"Believe me I wasn't thrilled, but she does own a couple of weapons that are on my TARDIS, so I lost that argument. And she promised not to harm anyone with them. Well, not seriously harm, but not the point." 11 said.

"I don't think that's helpful. And we don't need to land." War said.

9 gave him a scrutinizing look and said," How daft are you? Of course we need to land."

"I'm you, so we're both daft." War scoffed.

Ahsoka thought about what War had said and then looked at the stasis cube that 11 had got. She grinned with the idea that he had, got it and tossed it to 11.

"Actually, would that suffice?"

All three Doctor's and Jenny smiled at each other and then got to work. Jenny went over to Ahsoka and gave her a hug.

"Soka, you are brilliant!"

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone found themselves in the painting in Gallifrey Falls. Earlier, 11 had phoned in McGillop and told him to move Gallifrey Falls to the Black Archives so they can get in and it worked. Jenny and Ahsoka activated their sabers and destroyed a couple of Daleks when they go to close. All four Doctor's aimed their Sonics at one Dalek that was approaching them.

"EXTERMINATE!" It yelled.

They fired, with an added boost from a Force Push by Jenny and Ahsoka. The Dalek screamed and rolled backwards through the glass and exploded. Everyone either ran or walked in stride and soon arrived into the Black Archive.

Ahsoka felt the Force slip away again and clenched her teeth in annoyance.

This was getting old.

"Hello." War said.

"I'm Doctor, this is our daughter Jenny." 10 said.

"Pleasure, also sorry about the Dalek." Jenny said.

"But you know us." 9 said with a causal shrug.

"Not to mention all the showing off." Donna said.

"You got that right." Clara said.

11 walked over to one of the Kate's and said with a scowl," Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, what in the name of sanity are you doing?"

"The countdown can only be halted at my personal command. There's nothing you can do." The real Kate said.

"Nothing we can do? That's the wrong answer." Ahsoka said with crossed arms.

She had dealt with a lot of people like this before and she knew that either her or The Doctor's had to get Kate to listen to reason.

10 walked over and said," She's right. We can make you both agree to halt it."

"Not even for four of you." The real Kate disagreed.

"You're about to murder millions of people." War said.

"To save billions. How many times have you made that calculation?"

Jenny placed a hand on The Doctor shoulder and he silently thanked her.

11 had a faraway look and said," Once. Turned me into the man I am now. I'm not even sure who that is any more."

Both 10 and 9 walked over to the head of the table, both had the same look as 11, with 10 saying," You tell yourself it's justified, buts a lie."

"Because I or we did that day was wrong. Absolutely wrong." 9 said.

"And because of that. I'm going to make you… get it right." 11 said.

11 and 10 got chairs, sat down and propped their feet on the table and arms crossed in unisom.

While War, 9 and Jenny, stood to the side with War's arms behind his back, 9 with his arms crossed, and Jenny with a hand in her pocket.

"How?" Kate asked.

"Any second now, you're going to stop that countdown. Both of you. Together." 10 said.

"Then you're goin to negotiate the most perfect treaty of all time." 11 said.

"A really fantastic one at best." 9 said with a firm look.

"All fair and with safeguards for it as well." Jenny said.

11 nodded and then said, "And the key to perfect negotiations…"

"No one in this room will be able to remember if they're human." 10 said.

"Or Zygon." 9 said.

"Sorry!" Jenny said with smirk.

11 and 10 leaped up and took out their Sonics. Jenny, 9 and War did the same and they all used their Sonics on the memory filter and it breaks. The clock was down to mere seconds and both Kate's looked at each and gave in.

"Cancel the detonation!" They ordered in unisom.

The clock stopped and it was down to 5 seconds.

"Peace of our time." 11 said.

"All in a good days work. Just a normal day." 9 said with smirk.

* * *

Later, both Kate's and McGillops were negotiating with all three Doctor were watching them. Ahsoka looked at the group and smiled a little at how a crisis was diverted and peace was being talked about. She wished Obi-Wan would've been there with them because he wasn't called 'The Negotiator' for nothing and he could've helped with it all.

She walked over to the other side of the room and found herself looking at a board with people that the Doctor had traveled with. She didn't know everyone who had traveled with him but it got her thinking. Just how long will she be traveling with him?

She had the same lifespan as a normal human. She didn't know what would happen but it was the part of life. A never ending cycle and it was natural. But she shook her head in amusement that most of the people on there were women.

"Makes you wonder, huh?" A voice said.

Ahsoka turned around to find Donna and Rose were behind her and then walked over to the board.

"What about?"

"Just how long we can travel with him. I know we don't have forever but at the time I started traveling with him, it didn't matter. I was doing things people dreamed of." Donna said with a fond smile.

"Yeah, went to the end of the world and went to the past. Did some other things and then now we're here. I s'pose being with The Doctor does that to you." Rose said.

"Yeah, so how did you guys come across him?" Ahsoka asked.

"Blew up my job after saving me from Auton's. Started traveling with him after we got rid of the leader." Rose said.

"I was getting married to some bloke who was being used by some alien spider queen. I had some things in my stystem and it teleported me into the TARDIS." Donna said.

"Crashed on the roof of my apartment building. It's a long story after that." Ahsoka said with a chuckle at that memory.

"Oi you lot! We need to go! Granddad is gone and I think we may know where's he's going!" 10 yelled from the other side of the room.

They all looked at each other and ran with The Doctor's to the TARDIS's. Jenny was the first to get into 11's TARDIS with The 11th Doctor, Clara and Ahsoka behind her. A minute ago, 10 and Donna had gone into 10's while Jenny had used Jack's old Vortex Manipulator to send 9 and Rose back to their TARDIS.

"Ah, Master Jenny, good to see you. Is the crisis diverted?" T. J greeted.

"Not now T2. We need to get to the end of the Time War." Jenny said as she and her dad typed furiously on the console.

"But you said the Time War is Time Locked. No one can get in." Clara said, confused.

"Well with today's events, I only assume what we are about to do will be possible. Blimey, we are breaking a lot of rules right now." The Doctor said.

Jenny smirked and said," Since when has that stopped us?"

The Doctor despite the situation gave her a fond smile and said, "Never."

"Alright. Let's see if this works." The Doctor continued and pulled the switch.

* * *

The War Doctor was back in the barn and stood in front the Moment. It had a large red button on the top of it. The War Doctor stared at it, thinking of his future actions.

"Well, you wanted a big red button. One big bang… no more Time Lords, no more Daleks. Are you sure?" The Interface said.

"I was sure when I came here. There is no other way." War said sadly.

"You've seen the men you will become."

"Those men… extraordinary."

"They were you." The interface said.

"No. They were The Doctor." War denied.

"You're and will always will be The Doctor." The interface argued.

"No. Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame… whatever the cost." War said and placed his hand over the button hesitantly.

"Yes, Yes, I like to think it does." The Interface sadly said.

The sound of a TARDIS materializing was heard and three TARDISes materialized at the far end of the barn. All three Doctor's, Jenny and the companions stepped out and took in their surrounds as they walked over to The War Doctor.

Jenny was thrilled she was on the her and her dad's home planet, even though there was a war going on. But she always dreamt of coming here and meeting her family that her dad talked about.

"I told you… he hasn't done it yet." Clara said.

"Go away, all of you. This is for me." War said and turned his back on them.

"You think that would get rid of us that easily?" Jenny said.

The 10th Doctor looked around nervously, as if something would happen and said," These events should be time locked… we shouldn't even be here."

"But we are. I guess it has something to do with the person Ahsoka told us about." 11 said.

War looked at them again and pleaded," Go back. Go back to your lives. Go and be The Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile. I just don't want her to see what I will do." He said the last part while looking at Jenny.

He hadn't been properly introduced to her yet, but she or his future daughter already proven herself to him. He couldn't be any prouder and he didn't want her to witness what he was about to do.

Jenny gave him a sympathetic look and went over to hug him. War was taken by surprise but hugged her back. It had been a long time since he hugged one of his children, even though he hasn't met her in the right order yet.

"Believe me dad. I know and I won't think any less of you and I won't think you're a monster." She said.

"She's right. All those years, burying you in my memory." 10 said.

"Blocking you and pretending you didn't exist." 9 said.

"Pretending you weren't The Doctor, when you were The Doctor more than anybody else." 11 said.

Jenny let go and looked at him and said," But you don't have to do it alone. You have us."

11 and 10 had horrified faces with 11 saying," Jenny, it's us that have to do this. Not you, you can't have this much blood on your hands."

Jenny looked him in the eyes and said," I am. Dad I've seen you hurt because of this and suffer from the guilt. If you remember what Ahsoka has been teaching me then you know that suffering leads to dark things. I am your daughter and I promised I would be by your side until the end. And if I can, I can ease some of the pain of this decision, I helped you through many things. But you and I both know there's no other way. Let me take some of the blood off of your hands."

Ahsoka would've stopped her but she knew Jenny had already made up her mind and would firmly accept the burden. In some way it was honorable but she knew and knew that Jenny knew about the entire weight of it all will be tremendous and a burden on her subconscious. She nodded at Jenny, letting her know she supported her. But she still it wasn't the right decision.

Jenny breathed and placed her hand on the button. All four Doctor's had surprised looks, coming to terms with what she said. Against their better judgment they didn't try to dissuade her and then they all placed their hands on top of hers. 11 gave her a one handed hug and kissed her head and she laid her head on his shoulder.

The others could only look on in silence, not wanting to believe what was going to happen. Ahsoka knew, even with what Jenny had said, this was wrong and there had to be another way.

11 looked over at them and saw Ahsoka who looked like she had something to say.

"What? What is it, what?" 11 asked.

"This isn't right. All of you know it. I just can't picture any of you wiping out your own people. For the short time that I have known you, Doctor, you have been selfless and helped others and used violence as a last resort. You must see that this isn't the answer."

The barn suddenly darkens and everyone finds themselves in Arcadia, like they are right in the middle of it.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"Nothing… it's a projection." War said.

"These are the people you're going to burn?" Clara asked as they watched the people.

"There nothing we can do." 9 said dejectedly.

"He's right. There isn't another way, there never was. Either I destroy my own people or let the universe burn." 11 said with the same tone.

"Look at you… the four of you. The warrior." Clara said.

"The survivor." Rose said.

"The hero." Donna said.

"And you." Ahsoka said.

"And what am I?" 11 asked he walked to them.

"There right dad. What you are doesn't matter." Jenny said in realization.

"Then what do I do?"

"What you've always done. Be a doctor! You told me the name you chose was a promise. What was the promise?" Clara asked.

"Never cruel or cowardly." 10 muttered.

"Never give up…" War said.

"Never give in." 9 said.

Jenny looked at all four of them with renewed energy and she knew that she and they couldn't give up so easily. She had her final thoughts and so did her present dad, no matter how crazy it was.

"Gentlemen and ladies, I have had 400 years to think and had the help of my brilliant daughter over this matter. I'm changing our personal history. I've changed my mind." 11 said and soniced the Moment to close.

Both 11 and 10 begin to pace.

"There's still billions of Dalek's up there something they don't know." 10 said.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"This time, there are four of us and one brilliant daughter." 11 said.

"Thanks dad I… Oh My Gosh! That's is so beast and sick!" Jenny said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh! Oh! Yes, that is good! That is brilliant!" War said with excitement.

"Absolutely fantastic!" 9 said with a maniac grin.

"Oh, oh, oh! I'm getting it too! That is brilliant!" 10 excitedly said and jumped up and slapped his TARDIS.

"Ha! I've been thinking about it for centuries!" 11 said smugly.

"I take it a plan has formed?" Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"Looks like it." Donna said with a fond smile.

"She didn't just show me any old future, she showed me exactly the future I need to see! Bad Wolf Force girl I could kiss you." War said.

"Oooh, sorry not going to happen." The Interface said.

"Wait, did you say, Bad Wolf?" 10 said.

"And something about the Force?" Ahsoka said.

"Don't keep us in suspense. What's the plan?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Basically, the Daleks have surrounded Gallifrey and the Sky Trench is holding. What if we got the whole planet to just, disappear? Once that happens, the Daleks will destroy each other and it will look like Gallifrey was destroyed." Jenny explained.

"Ok… even if that worked. Where would the planet be?" Ahsoka asked.

"Frozen in an instant of time. Safe and hidden away." 10 said.

"Just like the paintings." 9 said.

* * *

Jenny soon found herself helping her dad pilot the TARDIS while he contacted the High Command of Gallifrey.

 _"What's the mad fool talking about now?"_ A voice said.

"Hello! Hello, Gallifrey High Command. This is The Doctor speaking."

"And his daughter, Jenny or Athena. With also, Clara Oswald and Ahsoka Tano." Jenny said with the two others waving.

"Hello! Also The Doctor, with Donna Noble." 10 said.

"Hi." Donna said with a wave.

"Also The Doctor, with Rose Tyler." 9 said.

"Blimey, real Time Lords." Rose said in awe.

"Also The Doctor, standing ready." War said.

 _"Dear god, four of them. All my worst nightmares at once."_ The General breathed.

"General, we have a plan." 10 said.

"We should point out at this moment it is a fairly terrible plan." 11 added.

"And almost certainly won't work." 10 said.

"Come now father, have some faith." Jenny said.

"She's right. But the point is. We have our four TARDISes into your lower atmosphere." 9 said.

"We're positioned at equidistant intervals around the glove. Equidistant, so grown up." 10 said.

"You wish, dad." Jenny teased.

"Don't you start." 10 said with a chuckle.

"We're just about ready to do it." War said as he typed in the final commands.

 _"Ready to do what?"_ The General asked.

"They're going to freeze Gallifrey." Ahsoka said.

 _"I'm sorry, what?"_ The General said, not believing what he heard.

"Using our TARDISes, we're going to freeze Gallifrey in a single moment of time." 10 said.

"Just like with Stasis Cubes." 9 said.

"A single moment in time held in a parallel pocket universe." War finished.

"Except we're going to do it to a whole planet with all the people in it." Jenny clarified.

The General had an incredulous look and said, _" What? Even if that were possible, which it isn't, why would you do such a thing?"_

"Because for you lot and the rest of the Universe, the alternative is burning." 9 said with a look of guilt and stone eyes.

"And I've seen that." 10 said with the same look.

"And I never want to see it again." 11 finished.

 _"We'd be lost in another Universe… frozen in a single moment. We'd have nothing."_

"Not quite, you will have hope. Even if everything is falling apart, you still have that. And right now, you need it." Ahsoka said.

 _"It's delusional. The calculations alone would take… hundreds of years."_ The General said skeptically.

"Oh, hundreds and hundreds." 11 agreed.

"But don't worry… I started a very long time ago!" 10 said.

Above the planet, while the Daleks continued to fire, another TARDIS appears.

 _"Calling the War Council of Gallifrey, this is The Doctor."_ The 1st Doctor said.

"You might say my dad has been doing this all his lives!" Jenny said.

More TARDISes appear.

 _"Good luck!"_ 2nd Doctor said.

 _"Stand by."_ 3rd Doctor said.

 _"Ready?"_ 8th Doctor said.

 _"Commencing calculations."_ 1st Doctor said.

 _"Soon be there."_ 5th Doctor said.

 _"Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another."_ 7th Doctor said.

 _"Just got to lock on to his coordinates."_ 6th Doctor said.

Ahsoka had a look of awe and said," So these are all you?"

"Yep." 11 said.

Jenny felt a swell of pride and couldn't believe she was seeing all the other incarnations of her dad. But she could've sworn she heard the General or someone else say something about 13 but that was impossible. Maybe it's all because of the excitement of today.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in another Universe.**

The 12th Doctor came out of the vortex and into the fray of the plan her predecessors had came up with. By her side was Jenny and Clara, who watched in awe.

"I can't believe we're back here again." Clara said.

The 12th Doctor wiped some of her ginger hair out of her face and said," Believe me Clara, neither can I. But I need to concentrate, the entire planet and the universe depends on us."

"So no pressure then, huh mum?" Jenny said dryly.

"Oh, you know it, Jen." 12 agreed.

"Hello? Hello? Is this The Doctor? How are you here? I don't have any regeneration's left." The familiar voice of the 11th Doctor said.

12 was about to cut off communications when the screen fizzed and then the face of the 11th Doctor came on. As soon as he saw her face, his eyes widened and said in an unbelievable tone.

"Amy?"

* * *

 **Back to the original Universe.**

 _"Sir! The Daleks know that something is happening. They're increasing their fire power!"_ A Time Lord said.

The General thought for a moment and gave in and said to The Doctor's, _" Do it, Doctor. Just do it. Do it!"_

"You heard him dad or dad's! Let's rock and roll! Allons-y!" Jenny enthusiastically said.

11 chuckled and said," You heard the lady! Geronimo!" He yelled and threw the switch.

"Allons-y!" 10 yelled and threw the switch.

"Here we go. Gallifrey Stands!" 9 yelled and threw the switch.

"Oh, for God's sake! Gallifrey Stands!" War said and threw the switch.

All the other Doctor's did it as well and 12th Doctor did but had someone feeling skeptical.

"Doctor… are you sure this is going to work?" A teenager with Sandy Blonde hair asked.

"Yeah will it?" Another said with brown hair.

"Believe me it will." 12 said with a semi-annoyed tone as he piloted the TARDIS.

"Of course it will. Dad and I were there." A woman with noticeable ginger hair said with smirk.

All the TARDIS circle around the planet at break taking spread until a field forms around the planet and then explodes. Remnants of the Dalek ships scatter after the blast and Gallifrey is no longer there.

* * *

 **If you guessed, the other Universe was from my 'Amy Pond: The 12th Doctor' Universe and will be a future a chapter once I finish up the arc I'm doing right now. Also, can you guess who were those two with 12 and Jenny 3? They are coming into the story soon.**

 **But you have to wait.**

 **Evil laugh.**

 **Till next time.**


	11. The Day of The Doctor Epilogue

**Here is the last part for the arc and then onto more interesting things.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who has supported this and my other stories.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Day of The Doctor Epilogue**

The War Doctor dropped a sugar cube into a cup of tea. Everyone was now back at the Under Gallery after completing getting Gallifrey away they had gotten back to the Under Gallery with their TARDISes parked in the back in a row. They were all drinking tea, after the long day.

"I don't suppose we'll ever know if we actually succeeded. But at the worst, we failed doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong." War said.

"Life and soul, you are." Clara joked.

"Have faith, you just gotta believe." Ahsoka said.

"That's sounds a bit corny." Rose said with grin.

Ahsoka shrugged and looked at the other Doctor's and Jenny look at the Gallifrey Falls painting.

"What is it actually called?" 10 said.

"Well, there's some debate. Either 'No More' or 'Gallifrey Falls'." 11 said.

"That's encouraging." 9 mumbled sarcastically.

"How did it get here?" 10 asked.

"No clue. The Universe works in mysterious ways." Jenny said.

War got up and said," That it does. Well, gentlemen and ladies. It's has been an honor… and a privilege."

"Likewise." 10 said.

"Doctor." 11 and 9 said.

"And if I grow to be half the man that you are, [turns to the others] I shall be happy indeed."

"Reach for the stars and aim high." Jenny said with a smile.

War nodded and said," I won't remember this, will I?"

"The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no." 11 said.

"So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey, rather than burn it. I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment… I am The Doctor again."

Jenny went over to him and hugged him with War giving one back.

"You still are, even when you thought you were gone."

War smiled and said," I look forward to meeting you properly. To be a father again. Till we meet again."

Jenny kissed his cheek and said," Count on it, dad. Also your TARDIS is the most beat up and somewhat old." She said the last part with smirk.

"Ha!" War said and entered the TARDIS and it dematerializes.

* * *

In his TARDIS, he notices his hands start to glow and he realizes he is about to Regenerate.

"Oh, yes… Course, suppose it makes sense… Wearing a bit thin. I hope the ears are bit less conspicuous this time."

His hands and head shoot up and the Regeneration energy takes over until his features look like the 9th Doctor.

* * *

Back at the Gallery, 9 and Rose were about to head back.

"This is all been great and all but, I have to Regenerate. But I hope to meet you all soon and become what great people I become." 9 said with a look of respect and went inside.

Rose was about to go in but turned around and said," Pretty sure I'll you all soon. Can't wait." She said with a smile.

"Quite right, miss Tyler." 10 said.

"And it's going to be a blast." 11 said.

"Good. Also, Jen, you and the others take care of them when I stop traveling with him."

"We're on it, Rose." Ahsoka said.

Rose nodded and smiled tongue in cheek and went inside.

"Y'know for me, I actually said goodbye to our Rose." 11 said.

"Really? How?" 10 asked intrigued.

"That's something you'll have to wait for." Jenny said.

* * *

The TARDIS then materialized and headed back to the Game Station. A flash of light consumed the TARDIS and it's occupants. A second later, both 9th Doctor and Rose were back to their original positions before the events happened.

"You were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I."

His hands and head shot up as the regeneration energy take over. His features then change into the 10th Doctor's and the process was soon finished and he looked at Rose, who had a look of shock and disbelief.

"Hello… okay, Ooo." He said and ran a tongue over his teeth. New teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona." He grinned widely.

* * *

"So I won't remember either, then you might as well tell me." 10 said.

"Tell you what?" 11 asked.

"Where it is were going that you don't want to talk about."

"I saw Trenzalore… where I'm buried. We die in battle among millions." 11 said hesitantly, leaving out the bit on Jenny.

"That's not how it's supposed to be." 10 said.

"Oh come now, Doctor. At least it's possibly centuries for you. By the way, what happened to me?" Donna asked.

"Domestic life. Your last name is Noble-Temple." Jenny said.

11 started to roar with laughter after remembering that particular memory and the others gave him weird looks, except for Jenny, who had an amused. A took a few minutes before 11 could stop and he some tears near his eyes and wiped them off.

"Sorry, sorry. Very funny thing. You were saying Jen?"

"Right. I was kidding about the last name but it's Temple-Noble. I can't say anymore because of spoilers."

Donna nodded and said," That sounds nice and I'm glad my last name is not some of kind of tourist spot."

"A cheap one at best." 10 said.

"Excuse me." 11 said and ran into his TARDIS.

"I have never seen him laugh that hard before." Clara said.

10 looked at Jenny with a longing look and then hugged her tightly. Jenny gave one back he kissed her head.

"Hope to see you again soon, then we can travel together."

"We will, dad. You can count on it. Also about Rose, you will see her again. I know you won't remember this but you will give her a proper goodbye. I promise." Jenny smiled.

10 nodded with a smile, feeling a sense of joy at seeing the right version of Rose again and to find his version of Jenny, hopefully soon. Even though he won't remember any of this, or the conversion he had with his daughter. He then went over to Clara and kissed her hand and then to Ahsoka and said," Take care. Watch him and my daughter."

"On it." Clara said.

"Sure thing, Doc." Ahsoka said with a wink.

"Y'know I rather not go to Trenzalore, rather have a different destination, because, I don't want to go." He said and went inside his TARDIS.

"Also Jenny, tell future me I said hello, will you?" Donna said.

Jenny nodded and said," Will do, see ya."

Donna nodded with a smile and said," Count on it, Jen."

She closed the door and the TARDIS then materialized. Jenny felt like she had colosure because she said goodbye to someone who she considered very close too, it wasn't a proper one but a goodbye none the less. She would still miss Donna but she had some closure about her now.

The Doctor then came out of the TARDIS and looked around.

"Did they leave?"

"Yeah dad, 10 said he didn't want to go, to Trenzalore."

"He always says that." The Doctor said with a shake of his head.

"So I take it you both need a moment with the painting?" Ahsoka said.

"How did you know?"

"Those big, sad eyes." Clara said.

The Doctor looked at Jenny and she nodded. The Doctor sighed, knowing what he was going to tell Ahsoka wasn't going to be pretty.

"Thanks. And Ahsoka, Jenny and I need to talk to you about something."

Ahsoka had a raised marking and said," Uh, ok, we'll be in the TARDIS."

Clara went to The Doctor, caressed his face, kissed his cheek and said, "If you need to talk, just ask. Also, some people are looking for you two. I think it was the curator and his assistant."

Clara then hugged Jenny and then walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor and Jenny then sit on a bench and look at the painting.

"I could be a curator. I'd be great at curating. I'd be… the great curator. I could retire and do that. I could retire and be the curator of this place. What do you think, Jen?"

"It's all in the future, if I can have the TARDIS?" She said.

The Doctor chuckled and said," Don't worry I will."

"You know, he might be right." A voice said.

The both of them looked to see an older gentleman that looked like an older version of the 4th Doctor and an older woman that looked younger. Both The Doctor and Jenny get up and looked at them in shock.

"I never forget a face." The Doctor said with a fond look.

"I know you don't, and in years to come, you might find yourself revisiting a few but just… the old favorites, eh?"

"Bit of nostalgia feel, if you may." The woman said, in an American accent and winked. **[Future incarnation of Jenny looks like Meryl Streep.]**

"Sounds like fun." Jenny said with a smile.

"You were curious about this painting, I think. I acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?" The Future Doctor said.

"Which title? There's two. No ore… or Gallifrey Falls?" The Doctor asked.

"That's where people get it wrong. It's all one title. Gallifrey Falls No More. How do either you interpret that?" Future Jenny said.

"That it didn't fall. It's out there, somewhere." Jenny said.

"I'm only the humble curator… I'm sure I wouldn't know."

"Always, cryptic, this one." Future Jenny said.

The Future Doctor had a small smile and shook his head.

"So is that what Jenny and I are supposed to do now? Go looking for Gallifrey?"

"That choice is up to the two of you. Yours only. Make your own path and hope it's the right one. You don't know what might happen." Future Jenny said.

"Words to live by I suppose." Jenny said with a nod.

"Yes they are, I would listen to them, if I were you." Future Jenny said and they chuckle.

"Or perhaps… you are me." The Future Doctor said to 11.

"Yeah!"

All four of them shook hands with the Future Doctor saying," Congratulations."

"Thank you very much." The Doctor said.

"Or perhaps it doesn't matter either way. Who knows? Who… knows?"

The Future Doctor tapped the side of his nose and leaves with Future Jenny. Jenny gives her dad a hug and he kisses her head and they look at the painting, with a smile on their faces.

* * *

 _Clara sometimes asks me if I dream. Course I dream, I tell her. Everybody dreams. But what do you dream about, she'll ask. The same thing everybody dreams about, I tell her. I dream about where I'm going. She always laughs at that. But you're not going anywhere, your just wandering about. Ahsoka would say, it doesn't matter where you're going, but what you'll do to get to that destination is the question. Jenny would say, The place you may go, is the place where you always wanted to go, that's the answer. I would agree. Jenny and I have a new destination. Our journey is the same as yours, the same as anyone's. it's taken me so many years, so many life times, but as last I know where I'm going with my daughter and the people who are my dearest friends, or who I call family. We're we've always been going._

 _Home. The long way round._


	12. The Truth and Talks

**Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. I would've posted this during the weekend but I was busy and only had time to post a couple of chapters for my other stories. The first year of me creating a profile has past and soon the first year for my Jedi through Time and Space series for when I first started writing it is coming up soon.**

 **With out any further interruptions, here is the next chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Truth and Talks**

After resting after the whole adventure, Ahsoka was soon brought to the library where The Doctor and Jenny were waiting for her, Clara had went home and would be at their side at a moment's notice. Ahsoka walked into the room and found them near the fireplace, she still didn't understand how a fireplace could be in a ship like this but didn't question it further. If she did, then she would get a long and boring explanation from The Doctor.

She then sat down on one the couches and noticed they had somber looks. She didn't like the atmosphere of the room, it had a presence to it but she couldn't quite put a word out for it.

"Ahsoka, remember how on Earth the events of your galaxy are made into movies and we can't show you what happens in the future?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah… can't know about your own future, or else it will have disastrous consequences."

"True but, due to recent events and what Bad Wolf said, we or I should tell you what to come. Are you ready?" Jenny asked.

Ahsoka bit her lip and sighed and said," Might as well, no use running from it, huh, Doc?"

The Doctor chuckled and said," Words to live by I suppose."

"Yeah… Ahsoka, soon… the Republic will turn into an Empire soon."

Ahsoka had a raised marking and said," What? How can that be?"

"Palpatine, he's the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for. He will issue an order that will make the Clones kill all Jedi, they won't do it voluntarily, there's a chip in their brains." Jenny said carefully.

Ahsoka mind started to reel what she was told. She felt what she said with true, but she still couldn't believe it. She was lucky she was sitting or else she would've fainted from shock or something. She was a strong person, being trained as a Jedi helped you, but she was still a person and wasn't invincible, which some people actually viewed the Jedi.

Wait, if Palpatine was the Sith Lord then, he was the mastermind behind the Blockade of Naboo, the stepping down of Chancellor Valorum. And was the mastermind behind the whole War and how the Separatists had easily attacked the planet.

"So… the Jedi Order… what will happen to it?" She managed to say.

"Gone, only a handful will survive, The Jedi Purge. Also, there's more." Jenny said and hesitated.

"What? Jenny, you have to tell me, what?"

"Anakin turns to the Dark Side, becomes Palpatine's new apprentice, ransacks and kills everyone in the temple… including the children. He and Obi-Wan will have a duel on Mustufar, with Anakin having his limbs cut off and severely burned. Palpatine finds him and puts him in suit."

Ahsoka felt sick, and really shocked to find out that all of this was going to happen. What she had a hard time believing was her former Master, who was like an older brother to her would turn and destroy everything he was a part of. She didn't want to believe it but like last time, Jenny spoke the truth.

She looked at The Doctor and he gave her a sympathetic look. She was about to say something when her eyes widened.

A vision of the future events was shown to her in clarity from Palpatine revealing himself to Anakin, Anakin killing Windu and becoming Palpatine or Sidious's apprentice. Then too him killing Jedi with Clones in the Temple, him choking Padme, and then the duel with Obi-Wan that would lead to his maiming and then being put in the suit and being called, Darth Vader.

She didn't realized she was crying until she felt two pairs of arms hold her and felt the liquid going down her cheeks. Calming waves went through her and Jenny's bond. Everything that she had known since she was little was going to go up in flames and the galaxy would be plunged into darkness. But, she knew there was hope but for the time being before that, everything would be different and an uncertain future awaited everyone.

They all spent a couple of minutes until Ahsoka calmed down and looked at the ground.

"S-so, we can't do anything because it's a fixed point then right? We're just going to let him plunge the Galaxy into darkness then?" She muttered.

"Normally I would say yes but, we can change these events." The Doctor said.

Ahsoka looked up at him with a confused look and said," What?"

"If you remember what Bad Wolf said that 'time is being rewritten'… then you should've realized now that we can change the outcome of all of this." The Doctor explained, with a slight smile.

"Then we need to tell the Jedi and the Senate, so we can arrest and kill Palpatine then." Ahsoka said, with renewed energy.

"Ahsoka wait. The only issue is… we don't know what events we can change, time is something we can't joke or mess with. It's nothing linear but we have to be careful, we don't know if Order 66 is still supposed to happen or have a couple of Jedi dead. And it pains me to say this. So we have to think and figure this out. Jenny and I will do that." The Doctor said.

Ahsoka face fell a little and said," Oh… by the Force this is just completely insane. I-I can't imagine all of this happening but it's going to. So darkness that Palpatine or Sidious creates will be here for a long time then?"

"Yes and no. Padme lives long enough to give birth to twins. And they help bring Palpatine down along with Alliance with other planets who opposed the Empire. Anakin's son also brings him back from the Dark Side. That's basically what the movies suggest and I guess in the future if we don't fix anything." Jenny explained.

Ahsoka groaned in annoyance, and she also felt a headache coming but she need to think things over as well. It's not every day you some pretty life altering information that could affect the entire galaxy or universe.

"Can you guys drop me off at the Senate Building? I need time to think and then I might go to the Temple." She said.

The Doctor and Jenny looked each other and then back at Ahsoka with The Doctor saying," Soka, just what are you planning?"

"Nothing, Doctor. I promise I just need to think and talk to someone. I won't do anything, rash. I've been away from Anakin enough and learned from you guys not do anything like that again, even though I may end up doing that sometimes." Ahsoka said and rubbed her arm.

The Doctor knew she was telling the truth and against his better judgment he said," Fine, just promise us you won't do anything rash."

Ahsoka nodded and said," Of course, I promise. As a Jedi and your friend."

* * *

The sounds of the TARDIS materializing was heard outside the Senate Building, but nobody paid any mind to it due them having important business or thinking it was a normal sound among the noise of Coruscant. They also didn't notice when the TARDIS appeared near some crates near the landing pads. The door opened and Ahsoka got out, she looked around and she found herself in the right place.

She closed and locked the door and started walking to the entrance. She was lucking the uniform she wore to school was just part of the hologram or else people would've been looking.

When she got there, the guards stopped her.

"Sorry ma'am, people with authorization are allowed in." One of the guards said.

"Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, Senator Amidalia-Skywalker was expecting me." Ahsoka said.

"We need to check it first."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and waved her hand and said," You don't need to check for my clearance."

Both the guards stiffened a little with both of them saying," We don't need to see your clearance."

"I am allowed in and you will continue on with your business."

"You are allowed in and we'll go about our business."

The guards let her through and Ahsoka had an amused look and went on her way to Padme's office. The hallways were busy with Senator's and other Government officials going about their business. Ahsoka hoped she wouldn't bump into the Chancellor, because she was still reeling on how he was the Sith Lord they've been looking for. She didn't want to end up killing him yet because of The Doctor had said about timelines and she also didn't want to put in jail again anytime soon.

She didn't notice everyone looking at her and moving out of the way, she didn't mind, she guessed it either had to do with the last time they saw her was when she was on trial. She had suspected and was confirmed by Anakin that a couple of Senators and some other Government officials wanted to talk to her after all that, mainly to boost their careers. Or had to do with the brown Leather Jacket she was wearing she got with when she went out with Clara in London and had a girls day with shopping and other stuff.

She wasn't that much of a girly girl but Clara had told her it was a good way to relax and take your mind off of things.

She got out of her musings when she heard her named got called. She turned around and saw someone she hadn't seen in a while.

Lux Bonteri.

She hadn't seen him since helping him and the Onderon Rebels. The clothes he was wearing almost looked like the ones he wore when they were on Mandalore and before they would went to meet Death Watch. He looked good in it and the way his eyes lit up-

Wait what?

Before she could question herself on that he had already made it to her.

"Lux, it's great to see you, it's been a while." Ahsoka greeted.

"Yeah, it has. How have you've been? Last time I saw you… you were on trial."

"I've been doing good since then. I've been traveling a lot and been doing a lot of thinking. I've recently rejoined the Order."

"That's great. And if it makes you feel any better. Besides, Senator Amidalia, Senator's Chuchi, Organa, Mothma and I thought you were innocent."

"Thank you, that means a lot. I'm afraid I have to cut this short, I'm sorta in a hurry right now. Sorry." Ahsoka said.

Lux's face seemed to fall and said," Oh, ok… maybe later, you would like to go out sometime?"

Ahsoka found Lux's nervousness amusing and said in a playful tone," Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Bonteri?"

Lux blushed and said," Uh… if you don't mind."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said in an amused tone," Relax, I accept. Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"I do, but if you want to pick where to go then by all means."

Ahsoka thought for a second and got an idea.

"Actually I do. When are you free?"

"2 days or so. I have a lot of meetings and stuff for the next couple of days."

"Believe me, you and I will be back in nanoseconds."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'll explain later. I have to talk to Padme about something. I'll see you later." Ahsoka said and walked off.

"Ok… in a couple of days or nanoseconds… you still need to explain!" He called.

Ahsoka chuckled to herself, back when the Order was different, she would've never guessed she would end up flirting or going on dates with anyone. But now, everything was different, she felt like things were changing for the better but, she could still feel the Dark Side lurking and it was because of Palpatine.

All she wanted to do was go tell the Council and then put a stop to it. Unfortunately, she had to wait for The Doctor's go ahead, all because of the time stream.

She walked down the familiar hallways and found the door to Padme's office. Which was also being guarded by Nabooian guards.

She walked up to them and said," Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, here to see Senator Amidala-Skywalker."

The both of them nodded and let her through. She thanked them and went inside. Padme was sitting at her desk reading something from her datapad, looking a little annoyed or tired. She wasn't sure if it had to do with the Senate, or the fact she was Pregnant and would be giving birth in a month or so.

"Ahem." Ahsoka said.

Padme looked up, smiled and said," Ahsoka, what a surprise. I would ask you to come in but it looks like you already are."

Padme placed the pad on her desk and got up, although she had a tough time due to her pregnancy, and Ahsoka went over to help her up.

"There you go, Padme." Ahsoka said.

"Thanks Ahsoka, I cannot wait until this little one arrives, it feels like I have a weight on me. We can sit on the couch."

Ahsoka went to help her again but she waved her off and the both of them sat the couch. Ahsoka then realized that Padme had work to do and she may have messed up her schedule.

"I'm sorry if I barged in, unannounced. I hope I'm not being an inconvenience."

Padme looked shocked for a second and then smiled at her in sisterly way and said," You don't have to apologize; I'm can never be busy for you nor Ani. So, what's seems to be the trouble?"

Ahsoka had a raised marking and said," I did you know?"

Padme grinned and said, "I may not have the Force, but I could tell. What's the problem?"

Ahsoka grinned a little bit. Padme always knew when something was up and would try to fix it, like a true diplomat, or the time calls it, she uses 'aggressive negotiations' to solve it. She was like an older sister to her and always had her back. She could see why Anakin loved her.

Her face turned somber and said," Well… have you ever heard or done something that was sorta life shattering and you can't do anything about it?"

Padme looked surprised and then went deep into thought. She soon thought of one and she sighed.

"Well, I can think of a couple of scenarios. But, does this have anything to do with The Doctor?"

"Yeah, he or Jenny didn't do anything bad or anything. If that's what you're thinking."

"Good, just wanted to make sure. Well, you met Anakin's mother already, but has he told you what happened to her?"

"No, I know he found peace about her but he hasn't."

"Ok, back when he was a Padawan and he was protecting me, this was a couple of days before the Battle of Geonosis. He was having dreams of her dying, we went to Tatooine and we found out she was kidnapped by Tusken Raiders. He went out to search for her and found her. We didn't see her body once Ani brought her back but he told me later. She was tortured, beaten to the brink of death.

After he told me, he promised he would find a way to stop people from dying. I knew he and I couldn't do anything about it. But thanks to The Doctor, he got to see her one last time. But, that doesn't change the fact that she's dead and we can't. Another is when I was Queen of Naboo, and the Trade Federation blockaded Naboo. I wished I could've done things differently but what happened, happened."

"So you're… so your saying there's nothing that could be done?" Ahsoka asked dejectedly.

"No, no that's the worst way to think. Just because something bad happens, doesn't mean you can't fix it. Everything is in motion, and stuff happens for a reason. So, you can change do something different for the better. That's what I'm getting at."

* * *

Back with The Doctor and Jenny, the both of them were at the console, trying to figure out what to do. Jenny had told her dad everything that she knew and what The Doctor could look up that could help. But they couldn't come up with anything that they can do that won't destroy the timeline.

"Bloody hell! This is so frustrating." Jenny said.

"Language." The Doctor said sternly.

Jenny took off her glasses to massage her eyes. put them back on, and said," Sorry Dad, but, this is hard, even for us. Every time we come up with one, an unforeseeable consequence could happen. I know we can see through people's timelines sometimes but, it's all muddled."

"I know, the purge, the forming of the Empire, birth of the twins. Also, doing something about Palpatine. We don't know what will happen.

The both of them brooded for few minutes, lost in thought. They've never been this out of luck and couldn't come up with an answer. One wrong move and they would cause the timeline and reality to collapse. They only need a way to help them figure out how to change the timeline the right way, without any bad consequences.

"Well, it's not our first off day, huh dad?" Jenny attempted to joke.

The Doctor chuckled and said," True. It's time like these that show us that we are like everyone else. Not Gods or anything in the sense."

Jenny nodded and was about to say something when she felt something and took off her glasses. She had a faraway look and The Doctor had a concerned look.

"Jen, are you alright?"

Jenny blinked and shook her head and said," I'm fine, I just, felt something through the Force."

"That would be me, young one." A voice said.

The both of them turned around and jumped back a little once they saw someone behind them. An older man, in Jedi Robes, long hair and beard stood there. And he was emitting a blue glow.

"What? Who in the name of Rassilon are you? And how did you get into my TARDIS?" The Doctor said, with a glare.

Jenny was about to whip out her Lightsaber but she took a closer look at the person, and gasped.

"Master Qui-Gon, is that you?" Jenny asked.

"He's who?" The Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man smiled and said," Yes young one. I see watching the films have done you good. And your Force presence is remarkable."

"Thank you."

The Doctor took out his Sonic and scanned him and looked at the results.

His jaw dropped and looked at Qui-Gon and said," Impossible, you're a ghost. A real breathing ghost."

Qui-Gon had an amused look and said, "Yes, but unfortunately I have a limited time. You want answers based on your endeavors?"

Jenny walked up, bowed and said," Master, it's an honor to meet you. Yes, we need help. What can you tell us about all of us?"

"Thank you. And just like Bad Wolf said, the timeline is changing. That means you can save the galaxy from its future darkness."

"The Jedi Purge, can we stop that?" The Doctor asked, as he got his bearings.

Qui-Gon had a somber look and said," Unfortunately, that has to happen. The Order needs a reboot, not the most ideal but sadly it's the only way, I always that they needed to move forward and the time is now. But, you can change the numbers and save some Jedi but sadly not all of them."

"It never get's easy, knowing what happens." Jenny said.

"Yes it's indeed a great burden, Jen. But it is what it is." The Doctor said, speaking with experience.

"Right, what about Anakin turning the Dark Side?"

"He has to turn to it for a brief time, just until the end of the duel he will have with Obi-Wan. Then you must get him to come back to the Light. It may be tough, but Anakin will return back."

"Wait, he helps pillage the Temple, kills all the Separatist Leaders and chokes Padme. There must be some leniency in all of this?" Jenny argued.

"It is the will of the Force and time itself, young one. I don't make up the rules." Qui-Gon defended.

"Then you never met that guy there." Jenny said and pointed at her dad.

The Doctor crossed his arms and said," Oh? And you are such an Angel yourself?" He said in a teasing tone.

Jenny stuck her tongue out at him and Qui-Gon chuckled.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and said," Anything else that will help? What about the Clone's chips?"

"I believe you should find one, maybe from a clone and study it. That way, you can deactivate them when necessary, but fortunately won't kill anyone."

"Wow, this is a lot but, isn't anything we can't handle. We live for the thrill and a good hard situation." Jenny said, with a smile.

"Yes, and before I go, you must know that Palpatine is not what he seems and watch out for Padme." Qui-Gon said and disappeared.

That left the father-daughter duo confused. They knew that Palpatine wasn't what anyone seemed but Qui-Gon suggested there was more too it, and what did he mean about Padme?

They both got out their thoughts when something was beeping on the Console and they checked to find a signal was being located.

Back with Ahsoka, she was getting out of Padme's office, due to her having a Senate secession in a couple of hours and was mulling over what she had said. She was still confused and conflicted about everything but the talk with Padme had helped a little.

She started to understand what must be done and how to approach it. And with The Doctor's and Jenny's help, they can help save the Republic.

 _"Hey, Soka, we need you back in the TARDIS. Something came up."_ Jenny's voice ranged through their bond.

 _"Alright, I'll be there soon."_ She responded.

She took off in a jog back to the hanger, without running into anyone along the way. As she was jogging she spotted a familiar person and she grinned.

She stopped and tapped Lux on the shoulder, who was talking to another Senator. He turned around and was surprised to see her.

"Ahsoka? What's wrong?"

"I need you for something, and fast, we have to go."

"Oh… uh, ok. Sorry Senator. We have to cut this short." Lux apologized, even thought the other Senator looked peeved but nodded.

Ahsoka started to walk fast while Lux caught up to her and said," Ahsoka what's this about? The Senate will be holding a secession soon."

"Don't worry, where we're going, you'll have all the time you need."

Jenny and The Doctor waited patiently for Ahsoka to come back, and they soon heard the door open. They looked to see her and someone else at the door, the former having a look of shock on his face.

"What in the world?" Lux breathed.

"Ahsoka, who is this?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, Jenny. This is Lux Bonteri… a friend of mine." Ahsoka said, even though she said the last part sorta shyly.

The Doctor brightened and said," Well ok then. Welcome aboard Mr. Bonteri! Any words you have, you may say it."

"This is extraordinary, it looked like a box from the outside, but it looks like a ship on the inside." He said.

The Doctor had a disappointed look while Jenny had an amused look.

"Huh, that's a new one." Jenny commented.

Lux got out of his shock and then looked at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, what is going on?" He asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Doctor, what's going on?"

The Doctor was at the Console, punching in coordinates and said while he worked," Signal of sorts, we tracked it and are going to see where it leads. Mr. Bonteri, buckle up, sit back and, Welcome to the TARDIS."

He pulled the lever and the TARDIS went into it normal flight with it shaking and groaning. Lux held onto the railing and Ahsoka was next to him. He looked at with a look that said he wanted answers, but she would tell him when they landed.


	13. Clone Rescue (1)

**Super sorry for the long wait. Was just finishing the first year of college and I had writers block. So now I'm on summer break and I'm visting family in Guam. So I'm not sure how much time I'll have but here's the next chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Clone Rescue (1)**

"Ahsoka! What the heck is going on!" Lux asked as the TARDIS shook.

"Basically you're in a ship that can travel through Time and Space. She's called the TARDIS." Ahsoka said.

"She?"

"Yeah, remember how I told, I pick the place, well, here you go." Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"But… how are we moving, it's just a box."

"Like she said, the TARDIS is a spaceship and can also Time Travel." Jenny said.

Ahsoka could see the look of confusion and shock on Lux's face. She knew dragging him into this, this fast was a bad idea and probably should've explained a little first. But The Doctor had told her how he would meet new companions while on the move. She guessed he rubbed off on her like Anakin had, which wasn't good.

"Lux, I'm sorry but if it's any consolation, this actually is a Time Machine and we can get you back at the same time as when we left." Ahsoka tried to apologize.

Lux grinned and said," It's alright Ahsoka, this just surprised me and I'm trying to wrap my head around this. But, I can tell this seems fun and these people seem trustworthy and I trust you. So where are we heading?"

The Doctor chuckled and said," Well normally someone doesn't get out of shock that easily, why's that?"

"I've seen many things... I'm sorry what's your name?"

"I"m The Doctor and this is my daughter Jenny." The Doctor introduced and Jenny waved.

"Just The Doctor?"

"Yep."

"Ok. But yes, the galaxy is full of surprises and unexplained things. And I have interacted with Jedi, including Ahsoka, so I have some experience with the unexplained and awe strucking things." Lux explained.

"Very well then. Also we have arrived." The Doctor said as the TARDIS came to a stop.

"Really?" Lux said in a surprised tone.

"You'll get used to it." Ahsoka said with a smirk.

* * *

All Hevy wanted was some excitement, who wouldn't after being stuck with the most boring job of all the Republic Military. He and his brothers of Domino Squad had passed their final test back on Kamino and their first assignment was to patrol the Rishi Moon Station, which was the station that alerted Kamino of any Separatist activity in the area. Nothing had happened since they were there, well except Meteor Showers but the shields were strong enough to repel them. Unfortunately, the Meteor Shower that had happened today wasn't all that had happened.

Clankers. Commando Droids had landed on the planet in an effort to take the base and help a Separatist Fleet invade the moon, which would help them get to Kamino without any trouble.

Sergeant O-Niner, Nub, Droidbait, and Jax were killed by the Commando Droids. Echo, Fives, Cutup, and him were the only ones left, Cutup nearly got eaten by one of the Eels but they managed to repel it, it was then Cutup came to the conclusion he was now terrified of them. After that they managed to retake the base after the inspection team that was supposed to come came, got ambushed, found them and they took out all the droids. But, the invasion fleet had already arrived and they couldn't turn off the All Clear Signal and decided to blow up the base and defend it until they got to a safe location, in order to detonate the explosive.

The problem with that was the timer malfunctioned and Hevy was forced to stay in the base and try to fix it but he was currently being overrun by droids.

Why couldn't he had kept his mouth shut and went through the day cycle without complaining for once. He might as well had listen to Echo's lecture on keeping up with regulations.

Hevy fired his Z-6 at the droids and felt a sharp in his shoulder and turned around to fire at the droids coming his way. He managed to take out a couple and jogged to get away, he saw the ammo count for his weapon and he was running low. The next thing he knew he was starting to hear a strange wheezing, groaning sound. He then saw something appear in front of him. A blue box was in front of him. The door opened and a human female came out and looked around and saw him. And she was easy on the eyes, he admitted that.

She smiled and said," Hi, who are you and where are we?"

Hevy wasn't sure how to respond, he didn't know what just happened and or fathom how that was even possible. He was about to say something but he heard movement and turned around to see the droids coming around the corner and he was about to aim but heard the sound of something activating.

He looked behind him to see the woman had activated a Lightsaber, so she was a Jedi, just like Master Ti. He had never seen one in action, Master Ti hadn't back on Kamino but unless Holo's counted but seeing one in the flesh looked exciting.

"Ahsoka! Trouble!" She yelled and ran at them.

"A Jedi! Blast her!" One of the droids yelled.

Jenny deflected the blasts while Hevy watched in awe. He heard someone behind him and saw a Togruta female as well, who also sported two Lightsabers.

"Trooper, where are we and what's going on?" She asked.

"Uh… Rishi Moon Outpost sir. Right in the middle of a Separatist Invasion, the bomb to blow this thing sky high isn't working." Hevy said.

Ahsoka eyes widened in realization and looked at Jenny who had finished taking out the droids.

"Jenny! We need to leave now and wirelessly detonate a bomb in here now. I can add the delay to 30 seconds, what's going on?"

"Later, let's go Trooper, inside." Ahsoka ordered.

"More droids incoming!" Lux said and fired at the Battle Droids coming from a hallway.

"Uh, sir... that thing is small. Unless you want to be intimate then I have no problem." Hevy flirted.

Ahsoka would've slapped or reprimated him on that but they were running out of time.

 _"Hevy! Do you copy! Where the hell are you?!"_ Yelled a voice on Hevy's comms.

"Timer's set!" Jenny said.

"Alright, let's move!" Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka took Hevy's hand and lead him inside with with Jenny and Lux following. The Doctor was just about to see what was going on but Jenny pushed him in the TARDIS and she immediately typed in coordinates and pulled the lever.

* * *

Outside, Rex, Cody, Echo and Fives ran back tot he ventilation shaft they came out of when the entire outpost exploded. They all looked up and ran for cover when debris rained down.

"Hevy always did hate that place." Echo commented.

Unknown to them, the TARDIS was parked nearby on the surface of the moon. Jenny and The Doctor was checking Hevy's wound on his shoulder, he had his helmet off and he was looking around with a confused look. The Doctor soniced him and checked the readings.

"Nothing too serious, you just need some medicine from the Infirmary and you'll be fine." The Doctor cheerfully said.

"So, what's your name?" Jenny asked as she helped Hevy up.

"Uh, CT-782, but my brothers call me Hevy. What just happened?"

As they were explaining everything to Hevy, Ahsoka opened the door and looked at the remains of the base. She breathed a sigh of relief and then looked at the sky, she could see the flashes of the Republic Fleet fire at the retreating Separatist ships.

"So, what's going on?" Lux asked.

"First year of the Clone Wars, Separatist Commando Unit infiltrated an outpost that was vital to Kamino to alerting them of any Separatist activity. Captain Rex, Commander Cody and the survivors took back the base. They had to blow it due to Seppie reinforcements arriving and the All Clear Signal couldn't be turned off. The detonator wouldn't work and one of the clones stayed and blew it up manually and sacrificed himself. Hevy, is the clone."

"So we time traveled two years into the past?" Lux said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, we need to leave, the timeline will go crazy if Republic troops see us."

Ahsoka closed the door and Jenny brought the TARDIS into the vortex.

* * *

 **I know what your thinking, paradoxes and Reapers. But hear me out, there's actually a loophole in this one, you see, the clones only needed to destroy the base so the Republic Fleet could arrive and stop the Separatists. So Hevy didn't need to die in order to activate the explosive, now if it was Rex, Cody, Echo or Fives, then there will be a problem. Next chapter will be up soon and it will involve someone else.**


	14. Clone Rescue (2)

**Here is the next chapter, more interesting things will happen the next chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Clone Rescue (2)**

"So your from two years into the future, the war is still going on and you all travel through time and space and I was supposed to die." Hevy summarized.

Everything was in the Med Bay, Jenny had given Hevy a shot that would fix the blaster wound on his shoulder. She had him take off his armor and he was left in his full glove suit. His armor was on a table near him.

"Yeah, that sums it up." Jenny said.

Hevy chuckled a little and said," This has got to be the craziest story I've ever heard. I would think all of you have a screw loose or something if I didn't get on to this ship. So, I was going to die and you saved me, guess I owe you guys one."

"We wouldn't be able to save you if there wasn't a loophole. From what Ahsoka told us, your outpost had to be destroyed or the Signal it was sending was to be turned off. No nasty paradoxes and no wibbly wobbly stuff." The Doctor happily said.

"Wibbly wobbly?" Hevy said in a confused tone.

"Not important. So, you're still considered dead, you can either head back to our present Coruscant and get you reinstated into the Army or there's another option." Jenny said.

Hevy felt intrigued and he had an idea on what the other option was and said," I'm listening."

"You can come and travel with us if you want. You don't have to worry about space because there are an unlimited amount of rooms. And you get to see the Universe and travel throughout history." Ahsoka said.

Hevy thought about it and knew it was an opportunity he can't turn down. On the other hand, he was alive and could go back to the Army and fight alongside Echo and Fives… if they were still alive, and possibly see 99 again. And there was the fact he could be placed in the 501st or 212th alongside either Captain Rex or Commander Cody. The hassle of getting himself reinstated back into the Army would be a hassle but it would be worth it to go back and fight some Clankers again.

But, he was dead, or was supposed to die on the Outpost but a loophole managed to save him. He didn't know next to anything about Time Travel, except for a Holovid documentary that Echo made everyone watch once, how he managed to rope them into watching it, he wouldn't know.

In a way he had a second chance and he didn't want to waste it.

"You know what, against my better judgment, I think I'll take you up on that offer. It would be interesting to see everyone's reactions to seeing me alive and getting back into the fight, but, traveling the universe and through time seems more appealing. Count me in, Doc."

The Doctor groaned and said," Doc, its Doctor, why do people keep insisting on calling me that. I was fine with Leela and sometimes Ahsoka but… sorry rambling. Welcome to the TARDIS then… I didn't catch your name.

"CT-"

"No designations, names only… do you have a name. If you don't then I will give you one, you look more like a Bradley or Collin."

Ok maybe this was a mistake.

"Hevy, sir."

"Then welcome aboard Hevy, you'll have-"

"Master Jenny, I was in shutdown mode and was alerted to the TARDIS stopping and going into the vortex, what is wrong?" T.J asked as he walked in the room.

Hevy's instincts took over and he immediately jumped off the bed, grabbed the nearest thing, which was his helmet, and charged at T.J. He swung as hard as he could be T.J dodged it, knocked the helmet out of Hevy's hand, which forced him to go into hand-to-hand combat and he tried to throw a kick at T.J but he dodged it as well and then got low to the ground and did a low spinning kick which made Hevy fall to the ground.

He was about to get up when T.J changed his hands into his twin blasters and aimed them at him.

"Please, do not resist." T.J said.

"Ooo… probably should've warned ya that we have a reprogrammed droid on board, it's my daughters." The Doctor said with a slight grimace.

"Yeah, T.J stand down." Jenny said and helped Hevy up along with Lux.

Hevy rubbed his back and said," Yeah, I'm going to have issues with him. If he does something out of line, I'll shoot him myself." He said and shot T.J a glare.

T.J switched his blasters back into his hands and said," That won't be possible due me having fighting techniques from across the galaxy, including the fighting styles of Earth."

"Earth?" Hevy and Lux asked in unisom.

"Planet we visit often. But, I assume you want me take you back to Coruscant?" The Doctor asked Lux.

"Yes, if you don't mind. I know how you said that we all the time in the world but I wish to not forget the speech or look disheveled when I get back." Lux said.

"Perfectly understandable, I have the same issue with Clara sometimes. Which also includes her teaching as well but still, Time Travel." The Doctor said as he left the room.

"I should probably type in the coordinates. He has a tendency to miss the mark." Jenny said as she walked after her dad.

"Right, considering we're heading to Coruscant, do you want to go to the clone barracks? I think the 501st are stationed there." Ahsoka said.

Hevy chuckled and said," Sure why not, I can't wait to see their reactions."

Ahsoka snorted in amusement and said," Yeah, also, your going to have to get some new clothing, your armor will stand out."

"Not to undermine you sir, but, I prefer to wear my armor."

"Believe me, you going to, also, you don't have to keep on calling me sir or ma'am, I may be a Jedi, but I'm not a General or a Commander anymore."

"Yes sir… I mean ok Ahsoka."

* * *

The TARDIS soon materialized in the same spot as it was before outside the Senate Building. The door opened with Lux and Ahsoka walking out.

"So, next time, we should probably go to a restaurant or someplace where Battle Droids aren't trying to kill us." Lux dryly said.

Ahsoka rubbed the back of her neck and said," Yeah, not one of my best moments, it just came to me on the fly and I acted, guess I still have some of Anakin's personality. But yeah, dinner or something else sounds nice."

"That's good, so, I probably will be traveling with you all from time to time. Any advice?"

"You don't have to wear formal clothes and I suggest you wear some shoes that are good for running because there's a lot of that. Also I suggest you don't use your weapon, The Doctor doesn't like those and tries diplomacy."

"Really? I don't see how he can be against weapons. Considering who he is traveling with."

Ahsoka shrugged and said," It's complicated."

"Well alright, I'll see you later then."

Lux felt nervous on what he was about to do and kissed Ahsoka on the cheek. After a second he pulled back and started walking back to the Senate Building. He looked at Ahsoka waved goodbye and walked away.

Ahsoka felt her face heating up and her face broke into a small smile. She felt her heart rate beat faster a bit and walked into the TARDIS with a little spring in her step. Jenny saw her had a mischievous look and said.

"Have fun with the boyfriend?"

"Uh… he's not my boyfriend." Ahsoka stated.

"Well, I've seen the TV series, you and Lux have chemistry and if you remember when you and him met Deathwatch, he kissed you and I'm sure you didn't want it to stop."

"Jen, has your Master and friend, shut up."

Ahsoka still felt weirded out that people from another world had somehow known and made Holovid's and movies on everyone. She knew they had no idea of knowing that the stuff they wrote and made was based on real events and possible events. But it still felt weird and an invasion of privacy. Jenny and her had binged watch the movies and shows that she was allowed to see. It was pretty interesting and had a new perspective on things, and since now she knew about the truth about everything, she was hoping she could see the ones she wasn't allowed to see.

She was surprised she didn't try to watch it on her own, without The Doctor or Jenny or maybe T.J knowing, but she guessed she didn't want to upset them or knew she wasn't ready to see them yet. Normally she would do it herself, but she had grown since that day on Christophis when she first became Anakin's Padawan.

Jenny held her hands in mock surrender, but she still had that mischievous look," Whatever you say."

"Yes, young love, one of nature's greatest things." The Doctor said from the console.

"I wouldn't know the first thing, I haven't gotten a girlfriend yet." Hevy said, who had gotten back into his armor and held his helmet under his arm.

"Don't worry, there's someone out there for you." Jenny said.

Hevy smirked and said," Thanks, kid."

"Now then Clone Barracks and after that, get Clara." The Doctor said and pulled the lever.

* * *

Captain Rex and men were hanging out in the Barracks, General Skywalker had given them the rest of the day off until further notice. Some of his men were either around base or had went to one of the many bars around the planet. The war looked to be coming to a close soon, considering the Republic was making a headway on different fronts and it was only a matter of time before they find Grevious, if he was too die, then the Separatists would have to negotiate surrender soon.

His thoughts went to General Skywalker, he was acting strange, he seemed stressed and at first he thought it was just him being nervous about him being a father soon, but it was something different. He would've asked but it wasn't his place to ask unless the General approached him on the topic. Him and Appo had talked about a couple of times and decided to leave it be.

He was planning on going to the gun range when some wheezing sound started fill the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"Sir, what's going on?" Someone asked.

"I' m not sure. Someone get the General." Rex ordered and someone ran off to get him.

A couple of Troopers got out of the way when a familiar box appeared in the middle of the room. Rex shook his head in amusement as a couple of his men aimed their blasters at it.

"Everything at ease. Their friendly." Rex ordered.

Everyone lowered their weapons and the door then opened with The Doctor looking out. He smiled when he saw everyone.

"Well what do you know, no weapons aimed at me for once. And Captain Rex, good to see you." He said and vigorously shook his hand.

"Same, Doctor, what brings you here?"

"Just around the neighborhood, also, do you know of a couple of your men named Echo, Fives and Cutup?"

Rex raised an eyebrow, wondering why The Doctor would want to speak with them, he was just about to ask why when the others who were with The Doctor started to walk out, but the strangest thing was that a clone was with them. The oddest thing is that he wore Phase I armor, which was strange considering everyone was wearing Phase II well, for Rex himself, he was wearing a mix of both Phase's of the armor.

"Uh, Doctor, who is that?"

"Oh, I thought you knew, this is Trooper Hevy." The Doctor said if it made sense.

Rex brows furrowed in confusion, a Trooper that sacrificed his life for the Republic came to mind, but, he was dead.

"Doctor, if this is some kind of a joke, it's not. He died for the Republic and saved a lot of lives." Rex said in a low tone.

"Uh, Captain… what The Doctor is saying, is true. It's a long story but Time Travel." Hevy said.

"Karabast." Rex muttered in disbelief. "I've seen a lot of things but this takes it. Well except for what happened to Echo. Well, glad to have back then." Rex said and shook his hand.

"Thanks sir, but what happened to Echo?" Hevy asked.

"Hang on. Echo, Cutup. Report to the Barracks, that's an order." Rex said on his comm.

"What about Fives?"

Rex sighed, knowing he wouldn't like telling him this and said," It's a long story, but, Fives is dead, he was sick with something and tried to kill the Chancellor. I'm sorry."

He didn't want to tell him what Fives was trying to say before he was killed, he wanted to investigate himself but he didn't know where to start, until Kix had wanted to talk to him about something regarding it, but he was kidnapped by the Separatists and when the nearest Republic ships came, the ship that had Kix randomly went into hyperspace, and they had no luck on where he was now.

Hevy's face fell a little and said," Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, would've thought he would've made it through all of this."

"You wanted to see us sir?"

Everyone turned around to see two ARC Troopers, both sporting the colors of the 501st Legion, the one on the left looked normal. While the other seemed to have been injured pretty badly and, scar tissue was around his face, he seemed to have a couple of prosthetics, with his right arm and both legs. One thing that was visible on his armor was the blue hand print on his right breast plate.

"Well, we always wanted to be ARC's and now you two dekars are. I'm jealous." Hevy joked.

Echo had a look of confusion and he squinted at Hevy. It took him a couple of seconds to realized who it is, he looked at Cutup and he had the same reaction.

"Hevy?" Echo said.

"Yeah I know, back from the dead. Long story, but it's great to see you two." Hevy said and gave his brothers firm pat on the shoulder.

"This can't be real, I must be more screwed in the head then I thought." Echo said.

"Believe us, he's real, it all has to do with Loopholes and Time Travel." The Doctor said.

"Oh so you're this Doctor character who has a ship that can travel through Time and Space that everyone's been talking about. The General and the Captain have mentioned you." Cutup said.

"He is and I take it he brought someone here?" Anakin said as he walked in.

"Uh yes sir, do you remember the reports Cody, me and the survivors of Rishi Moon's wrote?" Rex said.

"Barely but yes."

Rex rubbed the back of his head and said," Well, what I can gather from all of this sir, The Doctor and company brought the one who sacrificed himself back, and telling by the way we still remember Rishi Outpost being destroyed. Nothing bad happened."

Rex only knew about Time Travel from Holovid's and what General Skywalker had told him the couple of times he had traveled with The Doctor. The men had talked about and he had found himself thinking about it as well. It was just something to think about, considering it seemed like the war getting closer to ending.

He didn't know himself what he was going to do, he did have the thought of becoming a farmer like Cut Lawquane but he wasn't sure about the idea.

"Well the Force works in mysterious ways and I saw this is one of those. Well Hevy, glad to have back, I take it you want to rejoin? You're always welcomed in the 501st and I think we can get you into ARC Trooper status as well."

Hevy felt excited at the prospect of being an ARC and joining one of the most well known Legions in the Military. It was his dream to become an ARC back during the academy. But he remembered what he thought about when he was in the Med Bay of the TARDIS.

"I have to decline sir, I have… other engagements that I have planned."

"Wait, seriously? Are we sure you're the same Hevy?" Cutup joked.

Anakin took a second to think on what he meant by that and the thought came to him.

He was about to say it but Echo beat him to it and said," So your planning on traveling with The Doctor then huh? Lucky laser brain."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, basically everyone here is, stay safe out there and try not to die again." Cutup said.

Hevy chuckled, patted him on the back and said," No promises on that."

The Doctor cleared his voice and said," I honestly don't want to break up this renouin but, we have to get going, we need to pick up Clara and head out. Lovely to see you all."

Everyone got into the TARDIS but Hevy stopped when Cutup stopped him.

"By the way. Here, a little bon voyage present." He said and presented with a Z-6.

Hevy smiled a little, nodded and walked into the TARDIS. It then materialized as everyone watched.

"Wasn't that Hardcase's?" Echo asked.

Cutup smirked and said," Yeah."

"Then we'll pay our respects at your funeral then." A Trooper joked.

"Ah shutup Banks."

* * *

 **So yeah, I kept Cutup and Hardcase alive. I felt that Cutup didn't deserve to get eaten by the Eel and Hardcase is one of my favorite clones. With Hevy, I have some plans for him, along with Lux and Ahsoka as well.**

 **Till next time.**


	15. Clone Rescue (3)

**Sorry for the long wait, but after this, I'm going for the big arc! Also, the writing for the ending part of this will seem rushed, I was starting to lose interest in this arc or episode and had to finish this.**

 **Thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Clone Rescue (3)**

Clara sat in her flat, waiting for Ahsoka. She was off helping Jenny with some more training and no doubt on an adventure with Jenny and The Doctor. She didn't mind, she needed a little break after meeting other versions of The Doctor and saving Gallifrey. The Doctor pouted a bit at that once she told him but he understood. But she was itching to go somewhere soon.

Just sitting or standing around being normal wasn't part of Clara Oswald's daily routine anymore. The adventure and awe of traveling with The Doctor was the most amazing thing she has ever done. And it made her think of all the things she would've done with her mum. And they would place all the mementos in their book. And she kept her promise and done it. But put stuff that was safe and cleared by The Doctor and Jenny, just in case if it was dangerous or not.

They couldn't have that.

She had voiced her thoughts about not sitting idling to Martha and the others she had come into contact with who had traveled with The Doctor. Which was thanks to UNIT, Torchwood or Sarah Jane Smith.

Interesting enough, they were planning a reunion of people who traveled with The Doctor, and of course she was invited along with Ahsoka and anyone else The Doctor had invited. Jack had joked she was the guest of honor, due to her being a recent companion and also she was still traveling with The Doctor and Jenny.

It was a clear fact that The Doctor and Jenny were invited, no doubts about that.

She was considering reading one of her favorite books, Summer Falls, by Amelia Williams, or Amelia Pond, it was a nice story but the afterword, it was quite beautiful and heartfelt, and she had always wondered who she was talking to, but the rest was kinda odd. It sounded like something out of her adventures with The Doctor but she had placed it to imaginative musings.

It wasn't until she started traveling with The Doctor and Jenny that she found out, that it was written from a previous companion of theirs, who was also the one before her. The Doctor didn't tell her, he would close off sometimes when she asked about a certain person he knew.

Jenny had told her privately, it was hard for her and she had cried with Clara holding her. She couldn't comprehend what the both of them went through. The Doctor was strong but he was hurting inside, but he knew and she knew that he had people who cared about him. She was sorta frightened on what will happen if that all turned into bitterness and anger and who knows what else after that. And also considering Star Wars was real, the problem was much more bigger.

She was just about to get the Summer Falls book when she heard the sounds of the TARDIS. She grinned and walked out of her bedroom and found the TARDIS in the living room. She fixed her skirt and opened the door and walked inside. She felt the TARDIS in her mind, saying hello.

The Doctor was busy typing in something into the TARDIS, while Jenny went over to give her a hug.

"Clara! How are you?" Jenny said.

Clara smiled and said," Just fine even though I saw you on a couple of days ago on Friday, had some time to myself and some break from teaching, holidays are coming soon."

"Right, what was the reason again?"

"National holiday, Ahsoka and I are going back on Monday. Where is she anyway?"

"She's showing someone where the clothing room is." The Doctor said.

Clara lifted an eyebrow and said," Really? Who's now traveling with us now?"

"That would be me." A voice said.

Clara looked to where the hallway was and saw a Republic Clone Trooper. She knew that they were all the same, except for their personalities and how they changed their appearance. But he looked different out of his uniform. He wore the white combat boots, blue jeans, with the middle front where the knee caps started was torn. He also wore a red and black flannel with a black shirt under it, and a he had his armor that went to his elbow, and gloves on.

His hair was the same military style cut and he had a couple of tattoo's on his face. But she did notice the shirt he was wearing was loose fitting but still clung to his chest and stomach, which lead her imagination to wander a bit. But she got out of it.

He smirked and said," Well, if I would've known I would be traveling with a pretty face, then I would've signed up sooner."

Clara crossed her arms and raised a brow and said," I'm more than just a pretty face, soldier boy."

He chuckled and it made Clara feel something she couldn't place.

"So you're this Clara Oswald these lot told me about. Names Hevy." Hevy said and went over to shake her hand.

"Pleasure." Clara said with a smile.

"Well, now we're acquainted, shall we head to our destination?" The Doctor excitedly said.

Clara smirked and said," Lead the way, Bowtie Man."

The Doctor nodded and pulled the switch and the TARDIS went into flight. Clara hung onto the railing out of habit, even though the flight was smoother. Ahsoka was near her and went over to her, she had a sly look and Clara didn't know what she was getting at.

"I think he likes you." Ahsoka whispered.

Clara blushed slightly and whispered, No, that's absurd."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said," I can sense your feelings, and you like him as well."

Clara's blush deepened a little and whispered," I barely met him, shut up."

Ahsoka giggled and Clara wanted to crawl into a hole or slap that smile off of Ahsoka's face.

The TARDIS soon stopped and The Doctor abandoned his place at the controls and strolled to the doors, but stopped.

"Ooo, where are my manners, Hevy, do you want to open it up?" The Doctor said.

Hevy shrugged and said," Sure why not."

He walked over to the door but was close enough to Clara and Ahsoka.

"He's sorta weird, don't you think?" He said with grin and walked off.

Clara bit her lip, trying not to laugh, she would've, but she didn't want to give Ahsoka the satisfaction, nor the ammo to use against her.

Hevy opened the door and peered out, but a second later, he slammed the door shut. He had a look of shock and then it went to determination and a little anger.

"Hevy, what's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"I need to get my blaster." Hevy said and ran off to the hallway.

The Doctor scratched his head and said," Now what would've made him jump like that when he looked out?"

"I think looking outside, will explain it dad." Jenny said.

The Doctor slapped his forehead and said," Right, right, I knew that. Get T.J out here, just in case."

The Doctor went to the door and poked his head out, and then zipped back in and shut the door, and had his back against it. He had shocked look and said.

"Huh, now I see why he closed it." He muttered.

"Dad, what's out there?" Jenny asked, starting to get more worried.

"I think we have stumbled onto a Separatist ship." The Doctor simply said.

* * *

"Wait, if we're on a separatist ship, then why aren't we hearing any banging, explosion or laser fire?" Ahsoka pointed out.

"Doctor, Master Jenny said you needed me for something?" T.J said as he walked in, with Hevy behind him.

"Nearly shot it's head off, so why isn't this thing moving?" Hevy asked.

The Doctor waved him off and said," Never mind that, T.J go outside and scan the area. I think we may have found something."

"Would I be considered, cannon fodder?" T.J asked.

"Of course not, just go."

T.J looked over at Jenny and said," The probability of us being on a crashed ship is high. And all personnel are offline or destroyed. I also believe the probability of your father being scared to go out is high." T.J said the last part to Jenny.

The Doctor scowled and T.J went to the door while the others chuckled. T.J opened the door and peered out and then looked back in and said.

"My advanced sensors indicate that all power is shutoff and all nearby personal are offline. It is safe to come out."

"I'll take point." Hevy said, with the blaster in tow.

"Let T.J, he probably knows the ins and outs of the ship." Jenny suggested.

Hevy glared at the droid and said," Don't cross us."

T.J tilted his head and switched his hands into his blasters and walked out. Everyone then walked out after him. The hallway was slightly dark but emergency lights were on but everyone else was offline. There were a couple of strewn Battle Droids here and there that were either damaged or intact, but offline. There was a couple of sparkling wires, but nothing too dangerous.

"Well, if the emergency lights are on, then this happened recently. Wonder what happened?" Jenny said.

"Wait if the ship is destroyed, wouldn't the air be gone?" Clara asked, thinking they were in space.

"True but the gravity would be turned off. Emergency power can do so much, Clara." The Doctor said.

"There's a terminal there. We can find out where we are." Ahsoka said.

"I got it." Jenny said.

Jenny went over to the port and got to work with connecting it to her Sonic. The screen appeared and she typed in a couple of commands. A few seconds later, a holographic display shown.

"Huh, impressive." Hevy said.

"Alright, here is what this ship was doing before it crashed. Apparently they were transporting some very important cargo to Separatist controlled space. A group of Republic ships intercepted and fired upon them. The Captain made a random Hyperspace jump and crash landed the ship once they went back to normal speed. And the logs date this a few weeks ago."

"I think we have stumbled onto some treasure then. Ooo, how exciting! Where is it located?" The Doctor said.

"Hold on… there, it's located in a vault nearby. Won't be an issue. Just keep on going straight, take a left, then right and you'll see it." Jenny said.

Everyone followed Jenny's directions, a couple of the corridors weren't lit so Ahsoka had to light her Lightsabers to lead the way. Once in a while, the sounds of the ship moaning were heard, which made everyone a little on edge. There were no signs of fire anywhere so they all had to assume it had died out.

Jenny soon stopped, she could sense something, but it was pretty faint, and it was someone's life signature.

"Ahsoka, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's very faint, I think it's coming from the vault."

"What is it, exactly?" Clara asked.

"Well, considering it has a Force Signature, I assume it's organic or something." Jenny said.

"Maybe it's a prisoner of sorts?" Clara said.

"The Seppie's aren't that much into Prisoners, it's very rare. But, it's a possibility." Ahsoka said.

"Then it has to be someone very important then." Clara realized.

Hevy smirked and said," Nice thinking there, Oswald."

Clara blushed slightly, Ahsoka noticed and stifled a giggle, while the Time Traveling aliens, and the android didn't notice. They started to walk again and then soon found themselves in front of the doors to the vault. There were two offline Super Battle Droids lying in a heap, Hevy then kicked both of them, just in case.

"So, how do we get in?" Hevy asked.

The Doctor walked over to the console and examined it with his Sonic. After he was done, he checked the results and hummed.

"Well, we can open it manually, but what I can tell, it would take to long. Codes, finding the Manual Override without turning on the whole ship. The reason for that is there's a possibility of droids in charge mode, and once we turn the ship on, they will go online." The Doctor explained.

"Then what's the second option?" Clara asked.

"Jenny, Ahsoka, you know what to do." The Doctor said.

"Right, Doctor, Jenny, remember what I taught you." Ahsoka said.

Jenny nodded, they had trained with how to cut through things with a Lightsaber. Mainly they would go to a planet to do it, The Doctor forbid them from using stuff from the TARDIS, even though they would never cut through the TARDIS. The Doctor had told them that he knew, but he had a lot of valuable stuff in the TARDIS and he didn't want anything damaged.

Jenny knew for a fact that he would push it to the side and say he would get back to it, but, it usually involved him forgetting it later. And also her reminding him, it was sorta like a routine with them.

"You take left, I'll take right." Ahsoka said.

Jenny nodded, they both got to their positions and activated their Lightsabers. They then plunged them into the door and started to create a circle. It took 5 minutes and they soon had to Force Push it inside.

They then went inside and held a defensive stand and looked around. There were only a few containers here and there, some Commando Droids and Super Battle Droids that were out of commission. But, what caught their eye was that a tube or container of sorts that looked human sized.

"You guys can come in now, it's safe." Jenny called.

The others walked in and had a look around. And they then saw what Jenny and Ahsoka saw earlier. The Doctor walked closer and inspected it with the Sonic and looked at the results again.

"Well it's a person in there and a man. Can't seem to find anything of importance with his DNA… wait, I believe this is a replication of someone else's."

"Who's is it's?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hush, thinking and figuring out." The Doctor silenced her.

"Oh boy." Jenny muttered.

The Doctor had a look of realization and then looked at Hevy, he then soniced him and looked at the results.

"Just as I thought, I believe there's a clone in there." The Doctor concluded.

"Wait, so one of my brothers is in there?" Hevy said.

"Yep, don't know why but we'll have to ask him ourselves. And all it takes is by doing… this!" The Doctor dramatically said and soniced the cryo-tube.

"Seriously? Always with the dramatics?" Clara said and shook her head in amusement.

"Its how I roll, right, Jen?" The Doctor said.

Jenny giggled and said," Right dad, sure."

The Cryo-Tube started to whirr, and smoke or steam came out. A second then passed before the tube opened up, and everyone saw a clone unconscious in there. Ahsoka's eyes widened, knowing who it was.

"Kix?" Ahsoka whispered.

"You know him?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, he's a Medic in the 501st, last I heard, he went missing, everyone assumed he deserted but found out he was kidnapped by the Separatists, for reasons unknown." Ahsoka said.

"Well, let's see if he's ok, we may have to be careful when he get him to the TARDIS." Jenny said.

Jenny got closer and was about to check his pulse, but Kix's eyes' shot open and shot up. Jenny yelped and everyone jumped in fright.

"What! Need to stop! Sep- kidnapped! Chips- Order!" He yelled with wide eyes and started to hyper-ventilate.

Ahsoka held her chest for a second and then relaxed enough to camly put a hand on Kix's shoulder.

"Kix, calm down. Breath, it's me, Ahsoka. Your safe, your ok." She said.

"Commander Tano?" Kix said, wide eyed.

"Breath, calm your mind and relax." Ahsoka instructed.

Kix did that and then started to calm down, his breathing went back to normal and he started to relax. He rubbed his head and blinked a couple of times.

"Karabast, last thing I remembered was being interrogated and then nothing. What happened?" Kix asked.

In the bridge of the ship, the ships Captain, a B1 Battle Droid sat in the Captain's Chair offline, due to the ship only crashing a couple of weeks ago, there were still sparks of power coming on throughout the ship and turning off. Another surge went through the Bridge, a couple of droids would jump due to activity or limbs would flex, but this time the Commander rebooted but had some glitches. It got up and looked around and noticed one of the consoles.

"What t-he, the… been c-ompromised. Activating… Self-destru-… and Securi-ty." It said.

It flinched and pressed a couple of commands on a nearby console. It then shook, went limp and fell to the ground.

Back at the vault, Ahsoka and Jenny were helping Kix out of the pod, when alarms started to go off and a automated voice came on.

 _"Self-destruct in ten minutes. Security Protocol 45-8B is in effect."_

"T.J, what's Protocol 45-8B?" Jenny asked.

"Ship is being boarded, overrun or compromised. All available Security Personnel head to designated location. Self-destruct when something of importance is in danger of being taken."

"I feel so important." Kix sarcastically said, he then realized who said that." Wait, what's a droid-"

"No time, we gotta move!" Ahsoka said.

"Need help?" Hevy asked Kix.

"No, I can walk on my own… what's with the getup?" Kix asked confused, wondering why a clone was out of uniform and was wearing civilian clothes.

Hevy looked at himself and said," They wanted me to change clothes, no longer in the Army… long story."

Kix nodded, and decided to ask later. The group ran out of the room and was about to turn left when they spotted intact Super Battle Droids heading towards them from the hallway in front of them.

"Stop." The lead one said.

"Dad, you and the others go on ahead, Ahsoka, Hevy and I will take care of them." Jenny said.

The Doctor groaned and said," Can't you just do some pushy, pushy stuff with the Force?"

Both her and Ahsoka looked at each other, they shrugged and did just that. A couple of the droids flew to the ground, while a couple still stood, and started to fire. Everyone ran, while Ahsoka deflected some blaster bolts.

"Self-Destruct in 5 minutes."

"I love it when the danger is high and on a limited time frame! It adds more fun!" The Doctor said.

"What is wrong with you?" Hevy asked.

The TARDIS came into view and Jenny was the first one to make it, she unlocked the doors, opened them and ran inside, along with everyone else. The Doctor closed the doors before a couple of Blaster Bolts hit the doors.

Jenny typed on the Console and pulled the lever when she was done. The TARDIS disappeared and the Separatists ship soon exploded in a massive fireball of steel.

The Doctor and Jenny walked back to the TARDIS, Kix was getting acquainted with Kate and UNIT. After they had save him, they had asked Kix what had happened and after that, they told him and Hevy what they knew. After removing their chips, The Doctor had decided to leave Kix with UNIT for the time being. He was going to be a Medic for them until further notice. They had already dropped off Clara and Ahsoka, while Hevy got his room, and they would soon be busy with figuring out how to deactivate Order 66 throughout all the clones. With the bio-chips they now had, they could easily come up with kill code to stop it.

Kate at first wasn't happy about the arrangement and said no. But, The Doctor had convinced her, and she had also owed him a favor as well, so after that, she said yes.

"So, things are starting to get interesting, huh dad?" Jenny said.

The Doctor sighed and said," Yep, I'm getting too old for this sort of stuff. Just another possible Universe apostrophe that's been placed on our laps."

Jenny held his hand and said," You have me, and everyone else. Your not alone, and no worries, we'll get through this, together."

The Doctor smiled at her and said," I don't deserve having a daughter like you."

"But I'm here. And for what's going to happen soon... May the Force be with us all."

The both of them walked into the TARDIS and closed the doors.


	16. A Masterful Return

**Super sorry for the long wait! I just lost interest in writing this for a bit, college was my main focus, including my other stories. I also recently just got over a bad case of the flu, but now I'm on Thanksgiving break, so I'll have time to write, but I also have homework as well. Which sucks. But here is the new chapter, which is the prologue for the new arc of the story.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **A Masterful Return**

Chancellor Palpatine looked out the window from his office. His plans for his Empire, the fall of the Jedi Order, and manipulating young Skywalker to be his Apprentice was going according to plan. Well almost, there had been some minor setbacks due to The Doctor.

His thoughts went back, which has happened many times to the thorn in his side that needed to be dealt with. The man's light was sickening to be near, but he also had a dark side to him as well, that left him interested on how he accumulated it and kept it under-wrap. What troubled him more was the balance he had of it. Palpatine would be more impressed if he was Force Sensitive, then he could try and manipulate him into being his Apprentice. Unfortunately, he wasn't, and the man was smart enough, and seemed to be hell bent on doing the greater good. Which was stupid in his case, but he suspected he had spilled blood to keep this peace. Which he could use to his advantage to get under the man's skin. But, the one who was Force Sensitive was The Doctor's daughter, Jenny.

From what Anakin had told him, their species can change their faces after they are fatally wounded. Anakin had a hard time explaining it, due to the absurdity of it. But, he understood, although it did sound ludicrous. He did see Jenny when she was different, and her Force Signature was remarkable, and the most interesting thing was the unsteady and untapped potential she had as a Force user. And she seemed scared and uncertain about them as well. Which was good for him, the scared and uncertain were the right type of people to manipulate to their very word. Which for Palpatine himself was fine with it, he was a manipulator himself. That's how he got Amidala to call for Chancellor's Valorum's resignation back when he was a Senator and was Naboo's Queen respectively. Which soon got himself elected as Chancellor, and soon got this war started by toying with both sides, which also included giving him more power in the Government.

Skywalker had sorta the same issue with feelings, but it was also due to trust and finding a parental figure, the last part was when he was at a young age. He had planted seeds of mistrust towards the Jedi Order to him, which was going along nicely. The downside with Jenny was that she was smart, smart enough to be aware of a lot of things. So she would probably know when she was being manipulated. And the big thing was her devotion to her father, The Doctor. She held him high regard and her love for him was sickening. And using that to his advantage was going to be hard.

Palpatine for one, hated having roadblocks in his plans, and having issues with this one was unacceptable. The plan that his Master started, then after he snuffed his life out while he slept was his soon after, was not going to end. Not by a long shot. Palpatine wasn't a loser and more than enough blood had been spilled, and the lives that knew too much had been silenced to finally bring out Order 66. Yes, the Republic and the Jedi Order will fall and his Empire will arise from the ashes.

But, he kept going back to The Doctor, and he had the strange feeling he knew him more than he should've, which was strange. He had also dreams of sorts of visions of someone, which was normal for a Force Sensitive, they would have visions of the future sometimes. But this felt different, as he should know who the person should be. Palpatine didn't like not to know things, he always found out, one way or the other. But, this type of thing was calling out to him in way that he couldn't place.

He then felt a pulsing sensation in his pocket. He lifted an eyebrow as he took out an old Fob Watch of sorts. The same voice from a couple of months ago spoke to him again, but this time it was telling him to opening it.

As if he was in some sort of trance, he did. Palpatine was then overtaken for a second by some golden mist. And the memories and the change of his genetic and biological structure began.

He sucked in a breath as body changed to accommodate his Time Lord self, and the memories started flash before his eyes. Memories of Gallifrey, the Academy, looking into the Time Vortex, the drums, the man who would be his friend and then lifetime enemies. Memories of doing unspeakable things over the centuries, the lives destroyed, the attempts of universal domination, attempts of taking over a mud ball of a planet.

He then blinked, and a sinister smile took his features.

The Master chuckled at what he was remembering about his time as Palpatine, and was very happy about the plan ahead his other half had done. And also was happy for the new powers he had accumulated. But he now had control over an entire Galaxy, which could bring out so many possibilities. He wasn't a rule follower, but he probably had to do everyone step by step for this grand plan to work. And also keep up the facade of being that old man, who was some sort of wizard.

The Master looked at the skyline once more, a mad grin on his face, he had returned, and now had some work to do. For he was going to bring out an Empire, destroy some peace loving hippies, and get rid of The Doctor, once and for all.

Yes, The Master had returned.


	17. Author's Note

**Again, lack of interest got me out of writing this. I do have a plan for the rest of the story, but I couldn't find my drive. But something happened that I hope will get me back to writing this...**

 **THE CLONE WARS IS COMING BACK! I really shocked and happy when I found out. And the fact that the new season of Doctor Who is coming in October, then that's an added bonus. Again sorry, and thank you all for your patience. But I will reveal one thing, the last chapter for this story will be 'The Time of the Doctor', so you'll get to think how all of that plays out.**

 **Till next time**


End file.
